


Duke of Winchester

by ChapeauRouge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Beta Balthazar (Supernatural), Bossy Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mpreg, Nobility, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Sex, Sam Winchester/Gabriel - Freeform, Slow Build, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChapeauRouge/pseuds/ChapeauRouge
Summary: Als Omega einer adeligen Familie sollte Castiel nichts anderes im Sinn haben als eine gute Partie zu machen. Zum Ärger seiner Mutter Naomi und seinem Bruder Lucifer liegen seine Interessen auf ganz anderen Gebieten! Als sich auf einmal die Chance für eine Verbindung mit Dean, dem Duke von Winchester ergibt, versuchen die Novaks alles um Castiel zu verheiraten.Doch was soll das aggressive Auftreten des Dukes? Warum glühen seine Augen stets im Alpha-Rot? Und kann Castiel sich mit der aufgezwungenen Ehe arrangieren?





	1. Das Arrangment

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist meine erste Alpha/Beta/Omega-Geschichte. Ich hab solche Geschichten aber bisher nur auf Englisch gelesen und war mir zunächst unsicher wie ich manche Begriffe (z.B. heat, knot, mate, slick,...) übersetze ohne dass es seltsam klingt. Ich hoffe es ist mir einigermaßen gelungen.  
> Ich bin ein großer Fan von Downton Abbey (wie man vielleicht an einer anderen Fanfic von mir merkt ...) und die Schauplätze der Serie sind diesem Setting ein Vorbild gewesen.  
> Viel Spaß damit!
> 
> Nicht vertraut mit dem Alpha/Omegaverse? Hier einmal kurz umrissen:  
> Neben männlich und weiblich hat jeder noch ein zweites Geschlecht: Alpha, Beta oder Omega. Diese Geschlechter nehmen Bezug auf animalische/eher wölfische Verhaltensweisen, die in den Menschen verankert sind. Man bemerkt das sekundäre Geschlecht hauptsächlich am Geruch und z.T. auch am Körperbau. Gerüche können auch Aufschluss über Gefühle und körperliche Verfassung geben. Hochzeiten/Beziehungen werden auf einer sehr viel intensiveren Ebene geschlossen als bei Menschen. Man geht eine tiefe, körperlich verankerte Bindung ein, sie werden Gefährten.  
> Alpha: Die "Rudelführer", sie sind die typischen Anführer: stark, mit ausgeprägtem Beschützerinstinkt. In Gefahrensituationen oder dem Ausbruch starker Gefühle färben sich ihre Augen in wütendem Rot. Mit ihrer Stimme können sie über rangschwächere Rudelmitglieder und vor allem ihren Gefährten Macht ausüben, ihn zwingen Dinge zu tun und zu gehorchen. Bei der Paarung wird die Ähnlichkeit zu den Wölfen/Hunden sehr deutlich. Nach dem Höhepunkt ist der Alpha durch ein Anschwellen des sog. Knotens noch länger in seinem Partner "verkeilt". Am besten einfach "Hunde Deckungsakt Hängen" googeln.  
> Beta: Einfache Rudelmitglieder ohne besondere Fähigkeit oder hoher Postition in der Rangordnung.  
> Omega: die "Austragenden", sie können als einzige mit Alphas Nachwuchs zeugen (männliche wie weibliche Omega) und werden als äußerst wertvoll gehandelt. Sie unterstehen stets einem Alpha an den sie gebunden sind, zunächst dem Vater, dann dem Ehemann/-frau. Werden häufig als schwach, unterwürfig und reine "Brutmaschinen" gesehen. Sie haben in der Regel die Herrschaft über Haus und Herd. Im Zustand der Erregung produzieren sie eine starke Feuchtigkeit, die vor allem für Alphas unwiderstehlich riecht. Alle drei Monate bekommen sie ihre Hitze und sind dann besonders fruchtbar. In dieser Zeit werden sie komplett von ihrem Begehren beherrscht, jegliche Selbstbeherrschung fällt dann aus. Ein besonders gefährlicher Zustand, der leicht ausgenutzt werden kann. Sobald eine Bindung mit einem Alpha eingegangen wird, wird automatisch eine Hitze eingeleitet. Ihre Augen bekommen einen goldenen Glanz, wenn der Omega die Hand über den Körper übernimmt.  
> Was gibt es noch zu sagen?  
> Ach ja: Es gibt sogenannte "Wahre Gefährten", das entspräche praktisch der großen wahren Liebe, eine besondere Bindung.

Unruhige Schritte klangen durch die kühle Stille des  Salons. Tipp – tipp – tipp – Wende – Tipp – Tipp – Tipp. Ruhe, als die schlanke Dame vor das helle Doppelfenster trat und ihre, vor Wut geweiteten Augen, über den Park gleiten ließ. Dann wieder: Tipp – Tipp – Tipp.  
“Du wirst noch den Boden durchlaufen, Mutter“, Lucifer räkelte sich auf dem Fauteuil „Setz dich, mach dir einen Schuss Cognac in den Tee und beruhig dich.“  
Widerwillig nahm Lady Naomi Novak, die Countess von Angelhollow, ihrem Sohn gegenüber Platz „Sei nicht albern und nimm eine ordentliche Haltung an, wir sind schließlich nicht in einer dieser Kneipen, die du so gerne frequentierst“, ermahnte sie ihren Ältesten und goss sich mit kühler Eleganz eine Tasse Tee ein. Ihr ungeduldigen Blick  wanderte zu der Standuhr „Vor einer halben Stunde habe ich nach ihm geschickt und mit Sicherheit schrubbt er sich gerade den Dreck von den Händen, wenn er nicht noch in der Erde wühlt“, ungehalten schüttelte sie den Kopf und nun glitt  die weiße, wohl-manikürte Hand doch zu dem kleinen Tischlein in dem immer eine kleine Auswahl an Spirituosen untergebracht war.    
„Er treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn! Weißt du was er letztens zu mir gesagt hat?“ sie zog die Cognacflasche, die noch zur Hälfte gefüllt war, heraus und ließ eine großzügige Menge in ihre Tasse fließen „Er will Gärtner werden! Gärtner! Ein Novak und dazu noch ein Omega als Gärtner!“ Die Flasche wurde wütend auf den Tisch geknallt.  
„Ist da noch Platz für Tee in deiner Tasse?“ spöttelte Lucifer, der sich inzwischen gerade aufgesetzt hatte „Aber du hast Recht, für derlei Späße kann er sich interessieren, sobald er verheiratet ist.“  
Naomi machte ein höhnisches „Pff“ und nahm einen tiefen Schluck „Wie denn, wenn er nirgends hingeht? Man muss ihn ja regelrecht zwingen auf Bälle und Empfänge zu gehen!“ die Countess schnaubte „Er hätte es bestimmt leicht, er sieht gut genug aus und bei den meisten Alphas bricht ihm gegenüber sofort der Beschützerinstinkt aus. Ein paar Soireen und er hätte bestimmt einige Verehrer an der Hand!“  
Lucifer lächelte „Vielleicht wird das gar nicht nötig sein.“  
Die Augenbrauen der Countess hoben sich „Was soll das heißen?“ ihr Sohn grinste immer breiter und Naomis Gesicht wurde immer gespannter, fast hoffnungsvoll „Soll das heißen du hast etwas in Aussicht? Rede!“  
Überlegen lehnte sich der junge Earl von Angelhollow zurück „Erinnerst du dich an den Duke von Winchester? John und seine Frau Mary? Ich habe vor Jahren mit dem Jüngeren der beiden Söhne, Samuel oft Tennis gespielt.“  
Naomis Ausdruck wurde ungläubig „Und der hat Interesse? Der Sohn eines Dukes?“    
„Nein“, gab Lucifer noch breiter grinsend zurück.  
„Aber, wer dann?“ begann die Countess, als sie von ihrem Sohn unterbrochen wurde.  
„Der junge Duke selbst“, schelmisch wippte der Earl mit dem Fuß „Der ältere Sohn, Dean, war ein paar Jahre im Krim-Krieg und ist erst seit kurzem wieder in England. Er wird Winchester-Hall bald übernehmen und damit den Titel, all die Ländereien und das Lawrence-Anwesen. Aber als Junggeselle ist das natürlich nicht möglich, er braucht eine gute Partie, kennt aber niemanden, wie mir mein guter Sam erst kürzlich mitteilte.“ Mit gekünstelter Überraschung für Lucifer fort „Wie gut, dass ich ebenfalls einen Bruder habe, ein Omega von bester Geburt und Herkunft, schön und natürlich ein Ausbund an Unterwürfigkeit und all den Eigenschaften, die wir Alphas so an euch schätzen“, verschwörerisch beugte er sich seiner Mutter zu „Dean und Samuel werden heute auf der Soiree der Bradburies gastieren und ich, sowie mein geliebter kleiner Bruder, werden ebenfalls dort sein. Gerade habe ich den Brief Sam bekommen, dass er und sein Bruder sich darauf freuen ihn kennenzulernen. Die Sache ist so gut wie im Sack. Deans wichtigste Ansprüche sind, dass er Omega und von gutem Stand ist. Heute wird er ihn also treffen und natürlich wird er hingerissen von ihm sein“, Lucifer lächelte „dann werden wir ein paar Treffen arrangieren, damit die Londoner Gesellschaft davon erfährt, schließlich der Antrag und unser Jüngster ist endlich unter der Haube!“  
Naomi klatschte in die Hände und schrie kurz auf „Ein Duke! Mein Gott, Lucifer, wenn das funktioniert, dann werden wir bald einen Duke in der Familie haben! Der Hochadel steht uns offen! Wo bleibt er nur? Er muss sofort ins Bad und außerdem muss die Garderobe gut gewählt sein und, du meine Güte, seine Manieren! Er war schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr auf einer Gesellschaft! Er ist so charmant wie eine Teetasse! Wir müssen sofort anfangen! Wo bleibt er nur?“ Die Countess griff nach der Glocke um eines der Mädchen zu rufen, doch Lucifer hielt sie auf.  
„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Mutter“, erklärte er und erhob die Stimme „Möchtest du dich nicht zu uns gesellen Castiel?“  
  
Castiel, dritter und damit jüngster Sohn der Novaks, war schon eine Weile neben dem Durchgang von der Bibliothek zum Salon gestanden. Er hatte nur kurz lauschen wollen um zu wissen wie wütend seine Mutter inzwischen war. Wie sich herausstellte war Lady Naomi nicht nur erbost, sondern fast schon am Verzweifeln gewesen über ihren zu nichts taugenden Sohn. Beinahe hätte ihn auch das schlechte Gewissen gepackt, wäre da nicht Lucifers Angebot an sein Ohr gedrungen. Er sollte heiraten, einen Duke, einen Mann, den er noch nie gesehen hatte! Und seine Mutter hatte nichts anderes im Kopf als ihn schön anzuziehen und dafür zu sorgen, dass er bloß keinen Fehltritt machte, wenn er ihm heute vorgestellt werden sollte.  
Fassungslos betrat er den Salon und starrte Lucifer an „Das… das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.“  
„Im Gegenteil, ich habe selten etwas so ernst gemeint“, die Augen des Earls wurden hart „diese Späße haben lange genug angedauert.“  
Castiel keuchte „Späße? Das sind keine Späße! Meine Lilienzüchtungen haben inzwischen Preise gewonnen und sämtliche Grünanlagen in unseren Ländereien wurden von mir entworfen! Ich habe den Bau überwacht! Sogar selbst mit gepflanzt! Wie kannst du…“  
Naomi hob die Hand und brachte ihren Jüngsten damit zum Schweigen „Genau das ist es doch! Du bist der Sohn eines Earls, kein Bürgerlicher! Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe im Dreck herumzuwühlen und Arbeiten auszuführen, für die die Dienerschaft zuständig ist!“ die Countess erhob sich und ihre Stimme wurde unerwartet sanft „Du kannst dich nicht ewig hier verstecken! Du bist jetzt schon zwanzig und noch nicht einmal verlobt! Es wird Zeit, dass du dich um deine Zukunft kümmerst.“ Sie kam auf ihn zu und strich über seine Wange „Warte nicht zu lange damit, Kinder gebären ist viel leichter, wenn man noch jung ist! Und deine Enkel willst du doch auch noch erleben.“ Jetzt lächelte sie „Ein Duke, Castiel! Über einem Duke steht nur noch ihre Majestät, du wirst es gut haben!“  
Castiel schluckte und setzte an zu sprechen, die Worte zitterten, Wut und Fassungslosigkeit durchströmten ihn „Das heißt also es ist alles beschlossen?“ er richtete seinen Blick auf Lucifer. Dieser nickte sacht „So wie ich Sam verstanden habe, müsstest du dich schon sehr dumm anstellen um es zu vermasseln. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber der Duke hat es sehr eilig zu heiraten.“  
„Und an so einen Mann willst du mich verkaufen?“ Castiels Stimme überschlug sich „Einen Mann den du nicht einmal kennst! Was für ein Mann kann dieser Duke schon sein, wenn er sich nicht einmal dafür interessiert wen er heiratet? Eine sehr gute Wahl, Bruder, wirklich!“  
„Das reicht!“ Lucifer schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und seine Augen nahmen ein dunkles Rot an „Ich habe genug von deinen Eskapaden, Castiel! Vater war viel zu nachlässig mit dir, aber das wird mir nicht passieren! Es wird Zeit, dass du lernst dich unterzuordnen und dieser Alpha scheint genau der Richtige dafür zu sein! Du wirst jetzt also auf dein Zimmer gehen, dich ordentlich kleiden und ausgehfertig machen! Heute Abend wirst du freundlich, gehorsam und charmant sein, ich will keinen Grund zur Klage hören, ist das klar? Und dann wirst du den Duke heiraten, du wirst ihm gehorchen, seine Kinder gebären und großziehen! Das ist ein verdammter Befehl Castiel und keine Bitte! Gib mir nur einen Grund und ich schicke dich zum Orden der Wölfin, damit sie dir beibringen, was es heißt ein Omega zu sein! Hast du das verstanden?“  
Der Orden der Wölfin. Ein Orden, der sich der Aufgabe widmete die Rebellischen seines Geschlechts wieder auf den rechten Pfad zu führen. Castiel wusste nicht was dort passierte, nur, dass die die dorthin geschickt wurden keinen Willen mehr zu haben schienen. Er dachte an seine Freundin Anna, die sich zuvor voller Wildheit in das Nachtleben von London gestürzt hatte und nach einem Monat bei den Brüdern und Schwestern still und zurückhaltend geworden war, ihre Stimme in Gegenwart eines Alphas senkte und lediglich harmlose Plaisanterien von sich gab. Sie sprach nicht darüber was geschehen war, hatte Castiel nur freundlich, aber bestimmt dazu ermahnt seine Pflichten ernst zu nehmen. Leise und mit dem Schatten der Angst in ihren Augen.  
„Nein“, hauchte er fassungslos „das kannst du nicht ernst meinen. Luc, du bist mein Bruder! Versteh doch, ich kann nicht…“  
Die harten Augen schienen sich in seine Seele zu bohren „Doch du kannst! Das ist mein letztes Wort, Castiel! Und jetzt geh dich fertigmachen, dein Aussehen ist unzumutbar.“  
  
Den Rest des Tages hatte Castiel damit verbracht sich herauszuputzen und vor seiner Mutter seine gesamte Garderobe vorzuführen. Sie hatte sich schließlich für eine schwarze, enge Hose entschieden, ein helles Hemd mit einer gestreiften blauen Weste und darüber einen eng-geschnittenen beigen Gehrock. Dann wies sie seinen Kammerdiener ihn gründlich zu rasieren, sein Haar ordentlich zu schneiden und so lange daran herum zupfen bis Lucifer schließlich zum Aufbruch drängte. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie ihm eingebläut wie wichtig dieser Abend für ihn war und wie er sich zu verhalten hatte. In der Kutsche hielt ihm Lucifer denselben Vortrag noch einmal.  
Castiel sagte kein einziges Wort. Noch immer saß ihm der Schock in allen Gliedern. Ihm war stets klar gewesen, dass  seine Mutter seine Liebe zu Pflanzen nie gutgeheißen hatte. Sie sah es auch nur ungern, wenn er die Nachmittage damit zubrachte die Ländereien abzureiten oder selbst die Box seines Hengstes ausmistete. Er war schon immer ein Wildfang gewesen. Es gab kaum ein Dach oder einen Baum den Castiel nicht schon bestiegen hatte. Lucifer hatte ihn nur verspottet, aber nie ein Verbot oder sein Missfallen ausgesprochen. Und jetzt… war all das nichts mehr wert! Der Tag den er so gefürchtet hatte, war gekommen. Ein völlig Fremder würde das Szepter der Herrschaft über ihn von Lucifer entgegen nehmen. Er konnte ihm alles verbieten, was ihm an Castiel nicht gefiel. Ihm schauderte bei dem Gedanken und gleichzeitig fraß sich die Wut durch seine Gedärme. Es war nicht fair! Nur weil er Omega war hatte er nicht das Recht über sein Leben zu bestimmen!  
Aber… vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und der Alpha war eher modern, sogar freundlich? Dann konnte diese Ehe funktionieren. Es musste ja keine Liebe werden, aber wenn er Castiel einfach nur akzeptieren könnte wie er war?    
„Jetzt beruhige dich endlich! Du wirst ihn heute kennenlernen, nicht mehr!“ sagte Lucifer leise. Dann reichte er ihm einen Flakon. Castiel schüttelte nur sacht den Kopf „Ich hab zuhause schon Parfum aufgetragen.“  
Der Earl schnaubte „Du hast dich nicht im Griff. Dein Geruch dringt durch und verrät ziemlich genau was du gerade fühlst. Sorg dafür, dass das nicht auf dem Fest passiert! Einen wütenden, ängstlichen Omega will niemand!“  
Ihm war nicht aufgefallen, wie sehr er seine Gefühle nach außen trug. Man würde meilenweit wittern, wie aggressiv und trostlos er sich fühlte. Ergeben trug der jüngste der Novaks eine kleine Menge des Duftwassers auf und hoffte umso mehr, dass der Abend schnell vorbei sein würde.  
  
Charlene Bradbury war zauberhaft und eine hervorragende Gesellschafterin. Sie liebte die Literatur und das Theater und spielte in ihrer fröhlichen Art den Gästen ihre liebsten Szenen vor. Heute war es ein Kapitel aus Moondoor in der sie die Königin und ihre Freundin Glinda eine Fee gab.  
Doch selbst dieses fröhliche Spiel konnte Castiel nicht erheitern. Er tat sein Möglichstes um in der Gesellschaft nicht zu sehr aufzufallen, verstellte seine Unlust an der Scharade mit Schüchternheit. Sobald sein Bruder in seine Richtung sah, lächelte er sein Gegenüber an und tauschte Höflichkeiten aus. Nach einer Weile hatte sich seine Angst gelegt, ein paar Gläschen Champagner und Komplimente hatten ihn entspannt. Bis zu dem Augenblick als Lucifer seine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, laut „Da ist er ja“, rief und leise ein bedrohliches „Wag es nicht es zu vermasseln!“ in sein Ohr flötete. Am liebsten wäre er weggerannt, aber vorher hätte er seinen Bruder angeschrien und vor allen Leuten bloßgestellt.  
Zwei Männer näherten sich, einer fast schon lächerlich groß, aber mit einem freundlichen offenen Lächeln, der zweite hingegen… Seine Gesichtszüge waren wie in Stein gemeißelt, ein arroganter, harter Zug spielte um seine Lippen. Sein roter Gehrock leuchtete und die kräftige, wohlgeformte Gestalt zog die Blicke im Saal auf sich und doch … Trotz des fröhlichen Abends glühten die Augen des Alphas rot.  
Castiel zog die Stirn in Falten. Was hatte es ausgelöst? Wut? Ein Streit? Erregung? Alle Alphas, die Castiel kannte, hatten sich und ihre Instinkte im Griff. Es war schlichtweg ungehörig, sich so gehen zu lassen und Aggressionen so offen zur Schau zu stellen. Nur in wenigen Situationen war es angebracht tatsächlich „rot“ zu sehen, bei Kämpfen, übermäßiger Wut oder wenn der Partner in Gefahr war. Das Rot des Dukes aber war unangebracht, reine Provokation und sein Geruch erst! Er hatte nicht versucht ihn mit Parfums oder Seifen zu überdecken, wie es in der Gesellschaft Usus war.  
Leder, schoss es Castiel durch den Kopf Leder, ein Hauch von Whiskey und… Apfel? Seine Präsenz wirkte bedrohlich und verströmte pure Dominanz. Sowas überhebliches! schoss es Castiel durch den Kopf. Er hatte es nie leiden können, wenn Alphas ihre sogenannte Überlegenheit dermaßen zur Schau stellten. Trotzdem wäre sein innerer Wolf am liebsten vor ihm auf die Knie gesunken um ihm die Kehle darzubieten.  
„Lucifer, wie schön dich zu sehen“, der Riese schüttelte vertraut die Hand seines Bruders. Kurz schloss Castiel die Augen. Also war dies Sam und dieser angsteinflößende Mann an seiner Seite musste Dean sein, der Duke von Winchester – vielleicht sein zukünftiger Verlobter. Castiel wurde schlecht.  
„Sam“, Lucifer lächelte und klopfte Castiel auf die Schultern „Ich glaube, ich habe dir damals meinen Bruder gar nicht vorgestellt.“  
Der Riese lachte „Nein, dazu kam es leider nicht. Wie schön, dass wir das endlich nachholen können“ Er warf seinem Bruder einen Blick zu und wies mit der Hand auf seinen Gegenüber „Dean, das ist Lucifer, Earl von Angelhollow, ein guter Freund – Dean, der baldige Duke von Winchester, mein Bruder.“  
Dean streckte Lucifer die Hand hin, ein weltmännisches Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Sam hat mir erzählt, dass ihr früher gemeinsam Tennis gespielt habt.“  
Castiels innerer Omega zitterte vor Ehrfurcht, das Verlangen devot zu Boden zu gehen wurde übermächtig – was Castiel nur noch wütender machte! Der Duke hatte sich seine Ehrfurcht nicht verdient und trotzdem war sein Wolf bereit sich zu ergeben! Er musste ruhig bleiben, der Panik und dem Zorn keinen Raum geben!  
„Es ist mir eine Ehre Lord Dean, darf ich euch beiden nun meinen Bruder vorstellen? Castiel, der jüngste unserer Familie.“ Es brodelte immer mehr in dem jungen Omega, die Alphas hatten sich einander mit Titeln vorgestellt, dass es ihm als Sohn eines Earls zumindest zustand mit _honorable_ angesprochen zu werden, schien keine Rolle zu spielen! Lucifer lächelte ihn erwartungsvoll an, wenn seine Augen auch eine Drohung aussprachen.  
„Lord Dean, Lord Samuel, es ist mir ein Vergnügen eure Bekanntschaft zu machen“, er deutete ein Verbeugung an und versuchte ein Lächeln. Er fühlte wie sehr es misslang und zur Grimasse wurde, weswegen er schnell den Kopf zu Boden richtete. Er musste sich endlich zusammenreißen! Lucifer beobachtete sein Verhalten mit Adleraugen!  
Deans Mundwinkel zuckten nur kurz nach oben „Ich bin entzückt.“  
  
Castiel gab sich große Mühe ungezwungen und charmant zu wirken. Lucifer und Samuel hatten sich bald entschuldigt um irgendwelche wichtigen Dinge zu besprechen. Es war klar, dass dies nur ein ungeschicktes  Manöver darstellte ihnen beiden eine Möglichkeit zu geben sich „zu beschnuppern“. Der Duke musterte ihn kurz aber intensiv und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Getränk zu. Wunderbar – als ob ihn dieser Abend nicht nervös genug machte! Jetzt war er alleine mit dem arroganten Schnösel.  
Sei charmant, freundlich und nicht zu aufmüpfig, wiederholte Castiel die Mahnungen seiner Mutter.  
„Mein Bruder sagte mir, dass ihr noch nicht lange in England seid. Wie gefällt es euch?“ ein guter Einstieg, bestimmt.  
Dean zog eine Augenbraue nach oben „Ich bin nicht das erste Mal in England, ich bin hier aufgewachsen. Ich war lediglich ein paar Jahre im Ausland und in der Zeit die ich an der Front verbrachte hat sich die Gesellschaft nur wenig verändert. Wie soll es mir also gefallen?“  
Die Röte schoss Castiel in die Wangen. Hätte er doch nur besser zugehört! Was für eine dumme Frage! Der Omega biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten. Aber was sollte er nur sagen? Sämtliche Lektionen zu höfischer Konversation schienen fortgeblasen und aus einem ihm nicht nachvollziehbarem Grund ging ihm ständig der Kinderreim von Humpty Dumpty durch den Kopf.  
„Gab es denn Dinge auf die ihr euch bei eurer Rückkehr gefreut habt?“ ein neuer Versuch.  
_Humpty Dumpty sat on the wall_  
„Und was sollte das sein?“ Der Duke zog eine Augenbraue hoch „Die aufgeblasene Gesellschaft? Die berühmte englische Küche?“ Castiel seufzte, er machte es ihm aber auch nicht leicht!  
_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall_ – Verdammt nicht ablenken lassen!  
„Was esst ihr denn am liebsten?“ eine ungeschickte Frage, zugegeben, aber besser als Stille, die Lucifer ihm vorwerfen konnte.  
 „Pasteten, Pie, solche Dinge“, gab Dean knapp zurück und als Castiel ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte „Am liebsten mit Apfel.“  
 „Ich habe Geschmack am Rinderhack gefunden“, entwich es Castiel und noch im selben Augenblick spürte er die Röte in seinen Wangen aufsteigen. Was war das für eine selten dämliche Aussage gewesen? Er sollte sich endlich konzentrieren und nicht im Kopf Humpty Dumpty singen!  
„Tatsächlich“, erwiderte der Duke scheinbar desinteressiert und doch hatte Castiel den Eindruck seinen Mundwinkel zucken gesehen zu haben. Schließlich nahm er einen großen Schluck aus seinem Whiskeyglas und wandte sich ihm zu „Jetzt hört gut zu, Castiel. Ich bin kein Freund von Konversation und auch dieses höfische Getue widert mich an. Wir beide wissen doch genau um was es hier geht.“  
_And all the Kings horses and all the Kings men_  
Castiels Miene wurde eisig. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Dachte er etwa, er hätte Lust auf dieses falsche Austauschen von Höflichkeiten?  
„Ich habe kein Interesse an  diesen gestellten Gesprächen. Wir haben uns gesehen, das reicht. Warum so tun, als wäre mehr zwischen uns als es ist?“  
Castiel schluckte und der Groll der schon den ganzen Abend lang seinen Magen verknotet hatte kroch langsam seine Kehle hinauf.  
„Ich habe doch wohl nicht eure Gefühle verletzt?“ fragte Dean, doch sein Tonfall strotzte vor Hohn.  
_Couldn´t put Humpty together again_  
Der Groll wurde zu Wut und all die guten Vorsätze waren mit einem Mal vergessen „Denkt ihr etwa ich habe Interesse daran mit euch zu reden? Oder euch zu beeindrucken?“ zischte Castiel „Es war nicht meine Entscheidung an dieser Farce teilzunehmen! Ich wäre nicht einmal hier, wenn ich es nicht müsste!“ Erregt ging er einen Schritt auf Dean zu und obwohl die Augen des Dukes noch gefährlich rot glänzten, packte er den selbigen am Kragen „Ich versuche es wenigstens! Denn im Gegensatz zu euch ist es mir nicht egal mit wem ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen soll!“ Dann stieß er den Duke von sich, suchte nach Worten, nach einer schlagfertigen Verteidigung, stieß schließlich ein wütendes „Dumpfnase!“ heraus, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ den festlichen Salon der Bradburies.  
  
Natürlich war dieses kleine Zwischenspiel nicht unbemerkt geblieben, spätestens als Castiel den Duke am Kragen gepackt hatte, war ein Raunen und Flüstern durch den Salon gegangen. Lucifers Gesichtszüge entgleisten, während Samuel ein überraschtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
„Lord Dean, mein verehrter Duke, ich bin…“ begann Lucifer, verstummte jedoch auf eine Handbewegung des Dukes.  
„Interessant“, murmelte er „Sam, wir brechen auf.“  
Der Earl von Angelhollow erbleichte „Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, es ist unverzeihlich, was er sich erlaubt hat. Er ist… impulsiv und….“  
„Es ist gut, Lord Lucifer, bislang habe ich nicht vor unsere Pläne komplett abzusagen. Sie werden in den nächsten Tagen von mir hören. Einen guten Abend“, ein kurzes Nicken, dann machten sich die Brüder auf um sich von den Gastgebern zu verabschieden.  
  
Lucifer war ruhig gewesen, kühl aber ruhig, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie in die Kutsche gestiegen waren. Dann packte er den jüngeren Bruder und holte zum Schlag aus. Er hatte die flache Hand und nicht die Faust benutzt, Castiels Wange brannte wie Feuer.  
„Verdammtes Miststück! Ich hätte dich schon längst in den Orden schicken sollen! Dann wär mir diese Peinlichkeit erspart geblieben!“ rotes Feuer glühte in Lucifers Augen.  
„Aber…“ begann Castiel und wurde von einem erneuten Schlag zum Schweigen gebracht.  
„Kein Wort mehr! Du kannst froh sein, dass der Duke anscheinend eine Vorliebe für verrückte Omegas hat!“ er lehnte sich zurück „Ich dachte schon, dass ich die Verlobung vergessen kann.“  
„Er will immer noch?“ entfuhr es Castiel.  
Lucifer packte seinen jüngeren Bruder am Kragen und zog ihn ganz nah heran. Blickte ihm direkt in die Augen „Wenn er nicht wollte, würde ich dich jetzt sofort zum Orden bringen und erst wieder raus lassen bis sie auch noch das letzte bisschen Aufmüpfigkeit aus dir heraus geprügelt haben!“ Dann stieß er ihn von sich und zog einen Flachmann aus der Manteltasche.  
Eine Kälte durchfuhr den Omega, eine eisige Kälte und eine Verzweiflung, die er kaum ertragen konnte.  
  
„Wie hast du es nur geschafft einen braven, wohl erzogenen Omega dazu zu bringen, dich am Kragen zu packen und anzukeifen?“ Jetzt da die Brüder in ihre Londoner Residenz zurückgekehrt waren und die Beine gemütlich von sich streckten, stellte Sam endlich die Frage, die ihm die ganze Rückfahrt auf der Zunge gelegen hatte.  
Dean schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen das weiche Polster des Fauteuils, als er sie wieder öffnete waren keine Spuren mehr des aggressiven Rots zu erkennen. Ein warmes Grün hatte sich in ihnen ausgebreitet.  
„So wohl erzogen wie dein Freund dir weismachen wollte, war der nicht“, gab er zurück „Mir war nach den ersten paar Sätzen klar, dass er keinerlei Erfahrung darin hat einem Alpha Honig ums Maul zu schmieren.“ Unwillkürlich musste er kichern, als er an die Bemerkung mit dem Rinderhack dachte „Dumpfnase, hat er mich genannt“, rief er dann und brach in herzhaftes Gelächter aus.  
„Er hat dich was genannt?“ Sam riss überrascht die Augen auf und musste ebenfalls lachen.  
„Dumpfnase! Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, wie er nach Worten gerungen hat, wie wütend er war!“ eine erneute Lachsalve schüttelte den Duke.  
„Warum war er denn so wütend?“ hackte Sam nach.  
Sein Gegenüber zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern „Ich hab ihm klar gemacht, dass ich von diesen sinnlosen, gestellten Gesprächen nichts halte und er nicht mehr in diesen Abend interpretieren sollte als es ist.“  
Sam stöhnte auf und hielt sich den Kopf „Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Dir ist doch klar, was eine Hochzeit für einen Omega bedeutet? Ihre ganze Ausbildung, ihr Leben ist nur darauf ausgerichtet eine gute Partie zu machen, einem Alpha zu gefallen! Und du trittst das mit Füßen!“  
„Glaub mir, das trifft auf diesen mit Sicherheit nicht zu. Er hat mir klar gemacht, dass er keinerlei Interesse an mir hat und nicht hier wäre, wenn er die Wahl hätte“, bei diesem Gedanken musste der Ältere unwillkürlich lächeln.  
„Das hat er gesagt? Luc hat ihn ganz anders beschrieben“, Sam überlegte kurz „Was sagte er noch? Wohlerzogen, talentiert, ganz einzigartig und gut aussehend, er würde sich gut als Gatte eines Dukes machen“, ahmte er den Earl nach.  
Dean schüttelte ganz sacht den Kopf „Dann hat dich dein guter Freund wohl angelogen. Es ist nicht nur sein Verhalten... es ist auch sein Aussehen. Ja, er ist wunderschön, kein Zweifel, aber hast du seine Haut gesehen? Seine Hände? Das ist kein Omega der den lieben langen Tag an Handarbeiten sitzt.“  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Seine Haut ist gebräunt, er ist also häufig draußen und an seinen Händen sind Schwielen, leicht zwar, aber sie sind vorhanden. Seine Fingernägel sind kurz, zweckmäßig eben. An ihm ist mehr als dein Freund dir weismachen will“, erklärte Dean und schwenkte sein Whiskeyglas.  
Sam zog die Stirn kraus „Und trotzdem willst du ihn nach wie vor kennenlernen?“  
„Nun, mir ist jemand, der wenigstens versucht mir die Stirn zu bieten lieber, als eines dieser seelenlosen Hündchen, die einem schon die Kehle preisbieten, sobald sich ein Alpha auch nur nähert“, verächtlich schnaubte Dean um dann wieder zu grinsen „Ich hatte schon befürchtet einen ganz und gar langweiligen Abend verbringen zu müssen. Was für eine Überraschung.“  
_Es geht um den Rest meines Lebens,_ hatte er gesagt _, und ich versuche es wenigstens_. Die Anklage hatte ihm imponiert.  
In Ordnung, beschloss er schließlich, ich versuche es ebenfalls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naaaa? Ich liebe diese Vorstellung unserer Supernatural-Schnuckies in der Mode dieser Zeit! Für ein paar Inspirationen kann man sich gut auf dieser Seite herumtreiben: https://www.historicalemporium.com/mens-late-victorian-clothing.php  
> Gerade Dean würde sich mit Sicherheit hervorragend in so einem Anzug machen *seufz*  
> Wie findet ihr die Idee? Mehr davon?


	2. Noch ein Tässchen?

Als Naomi von dem Vorfall erfuhr fing sich Castiel auch schon die nächste Ohrfeige ein. Sie bebte vor Wut und alleine die Tatsache, dass der Duke die Pläne nicht sofort abgeblasen hatte, hielt sie davon ab, ihrer Wut noch mehr Raum zu geben.  
Der nächste Tag zog langsam an Castiel vorbei, es war ihm verboten worden sein Zimmer zu verlassen und bis auf Bücher zur Etikette und angemessenem Betragen waren alle Unterhaltungsmöglichkeiten entfernt worden. So blieb ihm nur wenig mehr als sich auf das Bett zu legen und das Geschehene zu überdenken. Wenn doch nur Gabriel hier wäre… Sein Bruder war auf Reisen und erkundete Frankreich. Wie gerne hätte er ihn begleitet! Und wie sehr brauchte er ihn jetzt! Er hatte immer ein tröstendes Wort, wenn es auch meist in Schalk gekleidet war. Er hätte ihn aufgemuntert, ihm Mut gemacht! Doch er war fort und konnte ihm nicht zur Seite stehen, selten hatte sich der junge Novak so einsam gefühlt.

Es wurde leichter nachdem der Brief eingetroffen war. Die Winchesters luden die Novaks auf ihr Anwesen ein. Castiel durfte nun wenigstens das Zimmer verlassen, wenn er auch im Haus bleiben musste. „Kein Garten und kein Pferd!“ hallte die Stimme seines Bruders in seinem Kopf.  
Das Gefühl der Einsamkeit hielt an und als er schließlich in Begleitung seiner Mutter und seines Bruders in der Kutsche nach Winchester-Hall saß, fühlte er deren Ablehnung umso deutlicher. Es war kaum zu ertragen, der Omega in ihm sehnte sich nach Harmonie, nach Frieden in der Familie, eine furchtbares Leere nagte in seinen Eingeweiden, derer sich Castiel nicht wehren konnte.  
Das Anwesen war prächtig und raubte den Novaks den Atem. Bevor sie überhaupt am Gebäude ankamen durchquerten sie einen großzügigen Park und fuhren durch gepflegte Alleen. Der Bau glich einem Schloss, der große Hof davor wurde von zwei langen Flügeln gesäumt. Ein heller Stein war für den Bau verwendet worden und ließ ihn strahlen. Kleine Türmchen, Erker und Bögen verschmolzen zu einem pittoresken Spiel aus Pracht und Baukunst.  
Schließlich kam ihre Kutsche zum Halten und ein älterer Herr in Livree kam auf sie zu.  
„Es ist mir eine Freude sie auf Winchester-Hall begrüßen zu dürfen. Mein Name ist Robert Singer, ich bin der Butler dieses Anwesens. Die Herrschaften erwarten sie bereits“, erklärte dieser kurz angebunden und führte sie hinein.  
Castiel staunte, es war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich in einem großen Anwesen befand. Allein Angelhollow war kein einfacher Bau, doch diese Residenz schlug ihn um Längen.  
Gleich nach dem Eingangsbereich entlud sich eine großzügige Halle vor ihnen, eine Freitreppe beherrschte das Bild und breite Korridore gaben den Weg in die angrenzenden Flügel frei. Kronleuchter, wertvolle Teppiche, Gemälde und antike Statuen säumten den Raum. _Wunderschön_ , dachte Castiel, und unglaublich kalt.  
„Was für eine Ausstattung“, raunte Naomi.  
„Die meisten sind Erbstücke“, erklärte eine freundliche Stimme. Sam kam die Treppe hinunter und lächelte einladend „Wie schön, dass sie sich alle eingefunden haben. Mr. Singer schicken Sie doch Meg in die Bibliothek, sie möge ein paar Erfrischungen für unsere Gäste vorbereiten.“  
Der Butler nickte „Sehr wohl, Sir.“  
Während Sam sie nun offiziell begrüßte, die Hallboys Mäntel und Jacken entgegennahmen, wurden unverfängliche Fragen gestellt.  
„Ist der Duke nicht zugegen?“ fragte Naomi verwirrt, als sich niemand außer dem jüngeren Winchester zeigte.  
Samuel schüttelte den Kopf „Mein Vater wurde in einer dringlichen Angelegenheit nach London berufen. Die Männer der Schriften benötigen seine Anwesenheit. Mein Bruder erwartet uns in der Bibliothek.“  
Castiel musste sich beherrschen keine abschätzige Bemerkung zu machen. Sein Zukünftiger war sich also sogar zu gut um sie zu begrüßen. Respektlos und arrogant.  
Schließlich machte man sich auf in den linken Flügel, passierte Gemälde, flanierte unter gotischen Spitzbögen und, zumindest Castiel, beäugte misstrauisch ernste, starre Statuen.  
_Nichts in diesem gewaltigen Haus ist lebendig, alles ist kalt und starr. Wie in einem verdammten Mausoleum_ , dem jungen Novak schauderte bei dem Gedanken, _nicht nur irgendein Mausoleum, bald ist es vielleicht meines. Mein verdammtes Grab._  
Er erwartete eine verstaubte Bibliothek vorzufinden als Samuel eine Tür öffnete und wurde überrascht. Im Gegensatz zu diesem immensen Gebäude, das sich an Kälte und Pracht ständig selbst übertraf, war die Bibliothek… gemütlich. Die Regale standen eng aneinander, auf den Tischen lagen Bücher in denen Lesezeichen steckten und die Fensterbänke waren mit weichen Sitzpolstern ausgestattet. Zumindest ein Raum in dem ich mich wohlfühlen könnte, fuhr es Castiel durch den Kopf als er den Blick schweifen ließ. Eine kleine Sitzgelegenheit aus zwei Kanapees, einem Sessel und einem wirklich entzückendem Tischchen, auf dem ein Teeservice Wohlgeruch verströmte, stellten das Zentrum des Raumes dar und etwas abseits davon, im Licht eines der Fenster stand ein großer wuchtiger Sekretär und an diesem saß Duke Dean von Winchester.  
Er hob den Kopf als die Gesellschaft eintrat und machte sich auf die Gäste zu begrüßen, sie Platz nehmen zu lassen und Erfrischungen anzubieten. Seine Augen glänzten nicht komplett im aggressiven Alpharot, waren aber stark davon durchzogen. Wie aufgebracht muss dieser Mann ständig sein, schoss es dem jungen Novak durch den Kopf. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen und obwohl die kleinen Küchlein und Sandwiches wirklich appetitlich aussahen, konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen etwas davon zu nehmen. Er ließ sich eine Tasse Tee geben, rührte abwesend mit dem Löffel Zucker hinein und war dankbar seinen unruhigen Händen eine Aufgabe geben zu können.  
„Wir danken vielmals für die Einladung, Castiel war so aufgeregt“, begann Naomi überschwänglich, der Duke hob kurz die Hand.  
„Mit Freuden, Lady Naomi“, erklärte der Duke und setzte sich zur Gesellschaft. Man begann oberflächliche Gespräche zu führen. Politik, die vergangene Saison, die Pferderennen und so weiter. Anfangs versuchte Castiel noch daran Teil zu nehmen und der Unterhaltung aufmerksam zu folgen, irgendwann aber blickte er immer häufiger sehnsüchtig zum Fenster hinaus. Viel lieber würde er die große Parkanlage erkunden, statt zu lauschen wie sich seine Mutter und sein Bruder immer mehr bei den Winchester-Brüdern anbiederten.  
Sam räusperte sich und Castiel wandte den Kopf „Dean, warum zeigst du Castiel nicht das Anwesen? “  
Erleichterung blitzte kurz in dem harten Gesicht auf „Wenn er das möchte“, begann er und richtete den Blick auf Castiel „Würdet Ihr gerne das Anwesen besichtigen?“  
In diesem Moment war ihm alles lieber als länger zwischen seiner Mutter und seinem Bruder zu sitzen und drögen Gesprächen zu lauschen. Schnell erhob er sich „Sehr gerne.“  
Als die Tür der Bibliothek hinter ihnen zufiel stieß Castiel einen hörbaren Seufzer aus.  
„So erleichtert?“, fragte der Duke und ließ seinen Blick den Gang entlangwandern, Castiel zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern.  
„Neben der Bibliothek finden sich mein Büro und einer der kleineren Salons.“ Er ging ein paar Schritte und sah Castiel auffordernd an. Dieser folgte ihm und sah unruhig von einem Gemälde zum anderen. Als würden sie mich beobachten, bei dem Gedanken graute es dem jungen Novak.  
„Gleich hier befindet sich außerdem…“  
„Können wir nach draußen gehen?“ fragte Castiel zaghaft. Es war nicht angebracht jemandem ins Wort zu fallen, erst recht keinem Alpha der noch dazu von viel höherem Stand war als er selbst, doch Castiel war inzwischen zu nervös um sich um Etikette zu scheren. Der Duke sah ihn überrascht, doch nicht ungehalten an „Natürlich, wenn ihr mir folgen wollt?“  
Eine weitere Tür wurde geöffnet und ein eleganter Raum in dem ein gewaltiger Flügel stand tat sich vor ihnen auf. Castiels Herz machte einen Sprung.  
„Das Musikzimmer“, erklärte der Duke und als er den Castiels Blick bemerkte „Interessiert ihr euch für Musik?“  
„Ja“, gab der Omega einsilbig von sich und ging auf das Klavier zu. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen nicht spielen dürfen. Es hätte mir ja Spaß machen können, dachte er bitter.  
„Ein prachtvoller Flügel“, murmelte er und strich versonnen über den Hinterdeckel.  
„Ihr spielt?“  
„Ja“, gab er leise zurück. Es war eigentlich eine seiner Pflichten. Instrumente spielen, malen, singen, elegante Handarbeiten, irgendeine besondere Fähigkeit oder am besten mehrere sollte ein guter Omega von Stand beherrschen. Das Klavier zu meistern war ihm stets der liebste Unterricht gewesen.  
„Würdet ihr…“, der Duke räusperte sich „Wollt ihr etwas spielen?“  
Castiel blickte seinen möglichen zukünftigen Verlobten an. Dessen Gesichtszüge waren sanfter geworden und die Augen… seine Augen zeigten keine Spur mehr des aggressiven Rots. Stattdessen…  
„Sie sind grün“, sagte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zum Duke und auf irgendeine Weise war die Angst etwas kleiner geworden.  
„Grün?“  
„Eure Augen“, erklärte Castiel und damit setzte er sich an den Flügel und ließ seine Finger über die Tasten gleiten. Süße und fröhliche Töne entlockte er dem großen Instrument und strafte das kalte Gebäude damit Lügen. Die Zeit verflog, wie auch die Nervosität, die Musik tanzte durch den Raum, über das Parkett und hinaus in die strahlende Sonne. Schließlich verklang der letzte Ton und Castiel sah von den Tasten auf, der Duke hatte sich neben den Flügel gestellt und sein Blick war … sanft. Kein Hohn, keine Kälte lag darin. Ein leichtes, warmes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und zum ersten Mal fiel Castiel auf wie schön dieser Mann eigentlich war.  
Stille lag zwischen ihnen, keine unangenehme oder bedrückende. Sie blickten sich in die Augen und auch wenn sie es beide nicht wussten, in diesem Moment dachten beide darüber nach was für eine Zukunft auf sie beide wohl warten würde.

  
Es war Dean der den Kontakt zuerst brach „Wollen wir?“ fragte er und ohne Castiels Antwort abzuwarten öffnete er eine gläserne Tür die auf eine Terrasse hinausführte. Die frische Luft durchströmte Castiels Lungen, als er nach draußen trat, und ließ die wirren Gedanken verschwinden. Langsam folgte er dem Duke an ein Geländer. Sein Geruch war bei weitem nicht mehr so aggressiv wie auf der Soiree. Er war sanfter und angenehmer.  
„Hinter dem Park beginnen unsere Ländereien – Lawrence. Ein paar Dörfer gehören dazu, ein großes Wald- und Jagdgebiet sowie landwirtschaftliche Felder“, erklärte Dean und wies nach Osten. „Das Lawrence-Anwesen ist eine gute Stunde mit der Kutsche entfernt und ist das letzte Lustschloss das noch im Besitz unserer Familie ist.“  
Castiel ließ den Blick schweifen „Das ist beeindruckend“, murmelte er leise bis ihm etwas ins Auge stach „Ist das ein Gewächshaus?“  
Der Duke folgte seinem Blick „Ja, meine Mutter hat es zu ihrer Zeit betreut.“  
Neugierig und gespannt sah Castiel Dean an „Könnten wir nicht dorthin?“  
Erstaunt, doch erfreut über den lebhaften Ton nickte Dean und hieß Castiel ihm zu folgen. Sie verließen die Terrasse über eine Treppe und betraten einen ordentlich gepflegten Pfad. „Seit ihrem Ableben wurde es nicht wirklich genutzt. Es werden zwar noch die Pflanzen gepflegt, die sie hinterlassen hat, aber keiner hier hat ihre Leidenschaft dafür.“  
„Wie schade, eine solche Anlage muss man nutzen“, erklärte Castiel „Bei der Größe könnte man mit Sicherheit auch exotische Bäume unterbringen. Hatte sie sich denn für bestimmte Pflanzen interessiert?“  
Der Duke grinste amüsiert und zuckte die Achseln. Was für ein Lächeln! „Zu viel der Fragen! Von Pflanzen verstehe ich nichts. Unser Butler sorgt dafür, dass es stets ein Gärtner betreut. Ihr interessiert euch demnach für Pflanzen?“  
Castiel nickte, war sich aber nicht sicher wie viel er erzählen sollte. In seiner Familie stieß er mit seinen Leidenschaften eher auf Abneigung. „Ja, sehr sogar. Und ihr? Wofür interessiert ihr euch?“  
Der Duke überlegte kurz „Die Jagd. Wobei… eigentlich ist es eher das Reiten, als das Jagen. Ich habe eine Stute, mit der ich fast täglich ausreite. Reitet ihr?“  
„Ja! Ich bin auch fast täglich auf unseren Ländereien unterwegs“, erzählte Castiel und wieder war er sich nicht sicher ob das klug gewesen war. Hieß es nicht, dass zu viel Sport sich auf die Gebärfähigkeit auswirkte?  
„Was haltet ihr von einem gemeinsamen Ausritt?“  
Der Omega lächelte begeistert „Sehr gerne.“  
„Ich könnte euch Lawrence zeigen“, schlug Dean vor. „Wie wäre es nächstes Wochenende?“

Die Zeit verging unerwartet schnell. Sie erkundeten die Parkanlagen und Dean zeigte Castiel schließlich sein Pferd. Eine prachtvolle pechschwarze Stute.  
„Ihr Name ist Impala“, erklärte er und rieb sanft, fast zärtlich an ihrer Nase und klopfte auf ihren Hals. Castiel kam ihr langsam näher, strich sanft über die Mähne des Tieres und bewunderte ihre Größe und Stärke. „Sie ist mein Baby“, flüsterte Dean und das Pferd rieb seinen Kopf an dem des Dukes. Wie sanft er auf einmal war! Nichts verwies mehr auf die aggressive Aura, die er bei den Bradburies zur Schau getragen hatte. Im Gegenteil, sein Geruch war beruhigend, fast einlullend und Castiel fühlte sich sicher und entspannt.  
Er wollte gerade ansetzen etwas zu sagen, als einer der Diener den Stall betrat um dann abrupt und fast erschrocken vor dem Duke anzuhalten. Ein Ruck war durch Dean gegangen, von einer Sekunde auf die andere war das Grün dem Rot gewichen und die Haltung verriet Wachsamkeit und … Aggression? Das Pferd wieherte unruhig.  
„Euer Lordschaft“, begann der junge Diener und hielt ängstlich Abstand.  
„So stürmisch Alfi?“ mit tiefen Atemzügen beruhigte sich der Duke und hatte sich in nur wenigen Sekunden wieder im Griff. Die Augen immer noch rot geädert.  
Nervös senkte Alfi den Kopf „Verzeihung, aber euer Bruder, Lord Samuel erbittet eure Anwesenheit und die von Lord Castiel im Salon.“  
„Wir kommen. Du kannst dich entfernen“, ein leises Seufzen entwich dem Duke, dann machten sie sich schweigend auf den Weg in den Salon. Dem Omega aber war das Zwischenspiel nicht entgangen.

Es war spät geworden, die Novaks drängten zum Aufbruch. Seine Mutter lachte übertrieben, als Dean um die Erlaubnis bat mit Castiel ausreiten zu dürfen. Man verabschiedete sich freundlich und ging auf die Türe zu.  
„Darf ich euch noch einen Moment aufhalten, Castiel? Sam, bring unsere Freunde doch schon mal in die Halle.“  
Die Countess wollte kurz etwas einwerfen, wurde jedoch von ihrem Sohn am Arm genommen und mit einem „lassen wir die Turteltäubchen doch, Mutter“ hinausgeführt. Der junge Novak stockte und drehte sich dem Duke zu.  
„Lord Dean?“, zitterte seine Stimme?  
„Dean reicht“, erklärte der Duke und kam näher, stand ganz nah vor ihm. Zu nah fast schon – seine Brust stieß fast mit seiner zusammen  
„In Ordnung, Dean“, sagte Castiel während er einen kleinen Schritt zurück trat, die Arme vor sich verschränkte und ihm einen auffordernden Blick zuwarf.  
„Was ihr gesagt habt, als wir bei den Bradburies waren… Ich gebe euch Recht. Es ist der Rest unseres Lebens und mir ist meines auch nicht egal“, er streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Castiels Augen wurden tellerrund als er sie an seiner Wange spürte und den Daumen der sanft darüber strich. Er wich zurück, nickte und legte seine Hand dorthin wo er gerade noch die des Dukes gespürt hatte.  
„Ich freue mich auf unser Wiedersehen, Castiel“, sagte er leise und brachte ihn zur Tür.  
Hin und her gerissen strich der junge Novak über seine Wange. Diese verdammten roten Augen! Er dachte daran wie ängstlich der junge Diener gewesen war und wie schnell die Stimmung dieses Mannes umschlug. Und gleichzeitig an das sanfte Lächeln, als er ihm beim Klavierspielen gelauscht hatte oder Impalas Mähne strich. Was sollte er davon halten?

  
Die Stimmung in der Kutsche war überwältigend. Lucifer und Naomi unterhielten sich begeistert über all die Dinge die sie erfahren hatten, den beeindruckenden Stammbaum der Winchester und die Tatsache, dass Castiel es – ausnahmsweise – nicht verbockt hatte.  
„Ich bin so stolz auf dich! Er schien ja wirklich angetan von dir zu sein! Jetzt wird doch noch was aus dir“, sie kniff stolz in seine Wange.  
Castiel schluckte die Antwort die ihm auf der Zunge lag hinunter. Es wäre auch so etwas aus ihm geworden, wenn man ihm nur die Chance geben würde! Gartenbau! Landschaftsarchitektur! Sogar mit Nutzpflanzen hatte er schon einige Erfahrungen sammeln können!  
„Wie hast du das nur zustande gebracht? Nach deinem Auftritt bei den Bradburies dachte ich, ich kann die Sache vergessen!“ Lucifer musterte ihn misstrauisch „Du hast doch keine Dummheiten gemacht, Castiel?“  
Der junge Novak schnappte nach Luft „Ist das dein Ernst? Wir haben uns einfach gut verstanden! Für was hältst du mich eigentlich?“  
„Ach Lucifer“, seine Mutter schlug spielerisch auf seinen Oberarm „Das hätten wir doch sofort bemerkt. Glaub mir, bei einem Omega ändert sich der Geruch sofort.“ Sie blickte Castiel ernst an „Denk daran wenn du mit ihm ausreitest! Dein guter Ruf ist alles was du hast.“  
„Du verwechselst mich mit meinem Bruder, Mutter“, gab Castiel schnippisch zurück. Jeder in der Familie wusste von Lucifers häufigen Besuchen in Kneipen und Bordellen. Den beiden blieb die Luft weg. „Sei froh dass ich so gute Laune habe, sonst würdest du das jetzt bereuen“, sagte der Ältere leichthin und zog seinen Flachmann aus der Manteltasche.  
„Es ist genug, ihr beiden! Ihr könnt euch später noch streiten!“   
Nach ihrer Ankunft fand sich die Familie im Salon ein. Neugierig stützte Naomi das Kinn in ihre Hand und betrachtete Castiel aufmerksam „Also, mein Sohn, was habt ihr gemacht? Worüber habt ihr gesprochen?“  
Castiel erzählte von ihrem Besuch im Musikzimmer und dass er für Dean gespielt hatte.   
„Ha!“ machte Naomi „Endlich zahlt sich der Unterricht aus!“ Er erzählte nicht wie die roten Augen plötzlich zu diesem warmen Grün geworden waren und wie sanft das Lächeln des Dukes gewesen war. Er erzählte von ihrem Spaziergang durch den Park und dass Deans Mutter einst ein Gewächshaus besessen hatte.  
„Na siehst du“, Naomi legte einen Arm um ihn „Wenn du Glück hast, dann darfst du es benutzen und kannst immer noch deine Blumen pflanzen und was du sonst noch damit machst.“  
Zuletzt erzählte er, dass sie den Stall besucht hatten, wie sie bemerkt hatten, dass sie beide gerne ausritten und Dean ihn schließlich eingeladen hatte.  
„Er wollte mir Lawrence, die Ländereien, zeigen“, schloss er seinen Bericht „dann kam auch schon der Dienstbote und…“ Castiel stockte, denn wieder gruben sich die roten Augen in seinen Kopf. Fast konnte er den aggressiven Geruch wittern, dominantes Moschusaroma.  
„Und?“ fragte Lucifer und holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Castiel schüttelte kurz den Kopf „Nichts und. Wir sind zu euch in den Salon gekommen.“  
„Das klingt doch schon mal ganz gut“, der älteste Novak lehnte sich zurück „Siehst du, wenn du dich zusammen nimmst, kann man dich fast auf die Gesellschaft loslassen.“  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, was soll Cassie nur davon halten?  
> Und viel wichtiger: Was hälst du (ja, genau du, der das gerade liest!) davon? Lass es mich wissen!  
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel


	3. Jag mich!

Das Wochenende kam schneller als erwartet und schon saßen Lucifer und Castiel in Reitkleidung in der Kutsche. Der Jüngere war selbst erstaunt, dass er nicht nur aufgeregt war, sondern sich auch darauf freute.

Bei ihrer Ankunft warteten die Winchester-Brüder bereits vor dem Haus. Dean ebenfalls in Reitkleidung und Sam im sportlichen Dress. Sie näherten sich der Kutsche und der Duke half Castiel aus der Kutsche. Man tauschte Höflichkeiten aus und machte Smalltalk bis Dean schließlich den Blick auf Castiel richtete und fragte „Wollen wir? Benny hat die Pferde bestimmt schon gesattelt.“

„Gerne“, erwiderte der Omega und wollte Dean sofort folgen, als Lucifer sich einmischte „Wer wird denn sonst noch teilnehmen an diesem Ausritt?“ fragte er.

„Nur wir beide. Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich werde gut auf euren Bruder aufpassen“, erklärte Dean.

Lucifer nickte langsam „Dann vertraue ich euch ihn an, Dean.“

 

Zunächst ritten sie langsam nebeneinander her. Dean auf seiner schwarzen Impala und Castiel auf einer gefleckten kleineren Stute namens Bumblebee.

„Das meiste Land hier wird von Bauern bewirtschaftet“, begann Dean und erzählte mehr über die Ländereien. Im Grunde fand der junge Novak all diese Dinge auch interessant, aber seit der Soiree hatte er nicht mehr ausreiten dürfen. Es juckte ihn schier in den Fingern zu prüfen wie schnell die Biene fliegen konnte.

Als sie über ein paar Felder trabten wurden sie von zwei Kindern aus dem Gespräch gerissen. Eines weinte herzzerreißend, das andere versuchte es zu beruhigen.

„Papa wird so schimpfen. Er hat gesagt, dass wir das nicht dürfen“, heulte ein Junge.

Sie näherten sich und Dean fragte was den passiert sei. Doch die Kinder wichen zurück. Zu sehr ängstigten sie die roten Augen und so pressten sie sich gegen den Baum unter dem sie gestanden hatten und der Junge weinte noch mehr.

Castiel bemerkte die Traurigkeit die sich über Deans Gesicht geschlichen hatte und setzte ab. Freundlich kam er näher „Habt ihr euch wehgetan?“ fragte er und die Kinder entspannten sich etwas. Die Anwesenheit eines Omegas konnte Wunder bewirken, sie versprühten dieses heimelige Gefühl von Sicherheit und Aufgehoben-Sein.

Der große Junge schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf, hatte aber immer noch den Blick gesenkt. Castiel gab Dean zu verstehen, dass er sich entfernen sollte. Dieser nickte „Ich werde kurz um das Feld reiten“, sagte er und trabte davon.

„Also was habt ihr angestellt?“ fragte er mit einem schelmischen Lächeln.

„Der Drache!“ rief der Jüngere und zeigte nach oben „Er hat den Drachen in den Baum fliegen lassen und wir kommen nicht hoch!“

„Gar nicht! Du hast ihn doch genommen!“

Als Castiel den Blick nach oben lenkte sah er nahe der Baumkrone einen Drachen verheddert. Kurz schätzte er die Höhe ab und sah sich den Stamm kurz an. Ob der Duke noch in der Nähe war? Es würde wohl keinen guten Eindruck machen, wenn er ihn beim Klettern erwischte… Noch konnte er ihn nicht sehen, also zwinkerte er den Jungs kurz zu und machte sich mit einem „Habs gleich“ auf den Baum zu besteigen.

Es machte Spaß und Castiel fühlte sich wieder wie ein kleiner Junge! Seine Füße fanden leichten Halt und seine Hände fanden wie von selbst die richtigen Äste. Höher und immer höher, bis er schließlich gleichauf mit dem Drachen war. Die Äste hier oben waren dünner als weiter unten und er musste vorsichtig sein!  Geschickt beugte und streckte er sich, griff nach dem Drachen, klemmte ihn unter den Arm und begann den Abstieg. Und fast wäre diese kleine Affäre ohne Probleme überstanden gewesen, als…

„Castiel!“ Deans Schrei war durchdringend und erschrak den jungen Omega bis ins Mark. Kurz verlor er den Halt, taumelte und fiel schließlich tiefer hinunter, bekam einen Ast zu greifen und endlich war der Fall zu Ende. Nun hing er an einem der breiteren Äste, etwa 3 m über dem Boden. Der Drachen segelte aus seinem Griff als er mit der zweiten Hand nach dem Ast griff und schließlich wie ein nasser Sack hinunter hing.

Er sah vorsichtig nach unten um zu bemerken, dass es zu hoch war um sich fallen zu lassen und seine Arme nicht stark genug um ihn hochzuziehen. Er versuchte sich mit den Beinen an anderen Ästen abzustämmen, fand aber keinen Halt. Warum musste der Duke ihn auch so erschrecken?

„Castiel, nicht bewegen!“ befahl der Duke und Castiel musste sich arg zusammenreißen um nicht zu fragen, wohin er sich denn hätte bewegen sollen? Langsam wurde es eng und er war sich nicht sicher wie lange er sich halten können würde.

Mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit hatte Dean den Baum erklommen und griff nach Castiels Hand. „Lasst los, ich hab euch“, befahl der Alpha und Castiel sah wieder das Rot in dessen Augen glühen und ohne auch nur zu zucken und scheinbar ohne Anstrengung zog er Castiel nach oben in seine Arme. Erleichtert ließ sich Castiel gegen ihn sinken. „Danke“, sagte er. Dean schnaufte nur tief und brummte leise „Leichtsinniger Omega.“

Es dauerte eine Weile, dann setzten sich beide auf und kletterten den Baum hinab. Dean hatte sich abgewandt und schien seine Stirn zu massieren.

„Dean? Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja, natürlich“, er schüttelte sich kurz und konnte ihm dann wieder in die Augen sehen. Sie glühten regelrecht. Doch der Duke schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben, er sah Castiel verwundert an „Was hattet ihr auf dem Baum verloren?“

„Er hat unseren Drachen geholt!“ rief einer der Jungen mutig und hielt den etwas lädierten Drachen nach oben. Castiel nickte und wusste nicht was er noch sagen sollte.

„Ihr habt den Drachen geholt“, wiederholte der Duke ungläubig und dann wurden seine Mundwinkel immer breiter.

„Ja“, machte Castiel verlegen und stieg auf Bumblebee.

„Ihr steigt also gern auf Bäume?“ fragte der Duke und musterte Castiel schelmisch. Dieser verfluchte sich selbst. Hätte er als wohlerzogener Omega nicht auf den Alpha warten und ihn um Hilfe bitten sollen? Er biss sich auf die Lippe und blickte auf Bumblebees Hals, spürte wie die Röte seine Wangen hochkroch. Was sollte er darauf denn antworten? Lügen? „Als Kind tat ich das sehr gerne“, erklärte er schließlich. Dean musterte ihn nachdenklich „Und was habt ihr noch sehr gerne getan?“ fragte er und schob dann ein „Als Kind?“ nach.

„Ich habe schon immer Pflanzen geliebt. Beete angelegt und Blumen gezüchtet. Ich hab sogar einmal eine Bienenfarm gehabt“, begann Castiel und als der Duke ihn weiterhin neugierig ansah fuhr er fort „Und natürlich bin ich immer gern geritten. So schnell es ging bin ich über unsere Ländereien galoppiert. Vater meinte immer irgendwann würde ich noch davonfliegen. Mein Seraph ist heute noch der schnellste in unserem Stall!“ Sein Blick fiel auf Deans Pferd und ein abschätziges Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht „Vielleicht könnte eure Impala es sogar mit ihm aufnehmen.“

Deans Augen wurden groß, dann warf er Castiel einen herausfordernden Blick zu „Mein Baby würde mit eurem Seraph den Boden aufwischen!“

„Tja, jedes Pferd ist nur so gut wie sein Reiter“, gab Castiel zurück und fragte sich woher er auf einmal den Mut dazu hernahm. Seine _Frechheiten_ , wie Lucifer es nannte, waren zuhause bekannt und bis auf seine Mutter oder seinen Bruder störte sich niemand daran. Aber hier? Er wusste nicht wie der Duke darauf reagieren würde! Er hatte prinzipiell als derjenige in dessen Obhut er stand, das Recht ihn zur Raison zu rufen. Vielleicht würde er es sogar Luc sagen? Allein dieser Gedanke schickte wieder die bekannte Kälte durch Castiels Magen.

„Es gibt wohl nur einen Weg das herauszufinden“, Deans Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Der Duke deutete Richtung Osten „Der Weg geht noch etwa eine halbe Meile geradeaus, dann nach rechts, eine Meile später kommt eine große Eiche. Traut ihr euch?“

Die Kälte war verschwunden, stattdessen flammte ein Feuer der Herausforderung in Castiel auf „Da muss schon mehr als ein Alpha und sein Baby kommen. Fliegender Start ab dem Pfosten dort vorne. Es gilt?“

„Gilt!“

 

Sie gaben alles! Castiel war tief über den Hals des Tieres gebeugt und trieb Bumblebee an. Die Geschwindigkeit berauschte ihn. Selten hatte er so eine Lust verspürt und das obwohl er oft in hohem Tempo ausritt. Vielleicht das Wettrennen? Das Wissen dass jemand dicht hinter einem war?

_– jag mich – fang mich –_

Castiel bemerkte nicht, dass nicht nur er selbst, sondern vor allem sein Wolf es genoss von einem Alpha gejagt zu werden. Er konnte nicht sehen, wie seine Augen golden glänzten und konnte den verführerischen Duft nicht riechen, den sein Körper ausstieß.

Der Duke überholte ihn nicht, sondern blieb die ganze Zeit dicht hinter ihm. Castiel erreichte die Eiche zuerst und sprang aus dem Sattel, Dean nur eine Sekunde nach ihm. Doch anstatt fröhlich „Erster“ zu rufen wurde Castiel auf einmal klar warum der Duke ihn nicht überholt hatte. _Weil der Alpha uns fangen muss – uns jagen muss – bevor er …_ Castiels Augen wurden weit, als er das tiefe Grollen hörte, das aus Deans Kehle stieg. Er kam näher „ _Jagen – Fangen – Paaren“_ , grollte er.

Und von all den Dingen, die Castiel in diesem Augenblick hätte tun können, tat er das schlechteste. Er rannte.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Dean ihn erreicht hatte und sich auf ihn warf.

_Sein Gefährte hatte ihn herausgefordert – hatte ihn gelockt und wollte gefangen werden! Sein Gefährte war stark und wild, aber unvorsichtig! Er musste ihn beschützen! Musste ihn gut hüten!_

Er packte Castiels Hände und zwang sie über dessen Kopf. Dieser winselte. _Nein! Er sollte doch keine Angst haben! Er würde ihn doch beschützen!_ Der Alpha hörte auf zu knurren und gab stattdessen ein sanftes Brummen, fast ein Schnurren von sich „Keine Angst, Omega, wir werden dich beschützen. Wir werden uns um dich kümmern“, flüsterte er und rieb sanft seine Stirn an Castiels.

Sobald Dean Castiel zu Boden geworfen hatte, war bei diesem die Angst immer größer geworden. Die Lust, die er während der Jagd verspürt hatte und den Duke mit süßen Düften gelockt hatte, war einer sauren Angst gewichen. Er war völlig bewegungslos. Dieser Alpha – Dean- könnte jetzt alles mit ihm tun. Ihn vergewaltigen, ihn schwängern und niemand würde es ihm vorwerfen. Es wäre Castiels Schuld. _Dein guter Ruf ist alles was du hast!_

„Bitte“, flüsterte er leise „Lass mich los“ seine Stimme brach. Sein Wolf war ganz und gar anderer Meinung. Er hatte ihn gejagt, gefangen, sollte der Alpha jetzt nicht eigentlich den _Preis_ einfordern? Und doch schien es, als würde er ihn nur beruhigen wollen. Der Omega in ihm wurde ruhiger, benebelt von dem herben Aroma das der Alpha verströmte. Eine Hand löste sich und strich über seine Wange „Keine Angst, kleiner Omega“, flüsterte er wieder, dann senkte der Alpha leicht den Kopf und legte ihn an Castiels Hals. Sein Atem ging schneller, doch alles was Dean tat war lange und tief einzuatmen, zu schnurren und seinen Kopf an Castiels zu reiben. Die zweite Hand löste sich und stützte sich neben Castiel ab. Entspannt und berauscht von der Anwesenheit des Alphas überging Castiels Wolf dessen Bedenken und lehnte sich ebenfalls gegen ihn. Wanderte mit seiner Nase an dessen Hals entlang und legte seinen Arm auf dessen Oberkörper. Als er fühlte wie sich starke Hände um seine Mitte legten, schlossen sich genießerisch seine Augen.

Wann hatte er sich das letzte Mal so geborgen gefühlt? So aufgehoben?

Wie lange sie letzten Endes beieinander lagen konnte keiner der beiden sagen. Was blieb war die Erinnerung an den warmen Körper und dem Gefühl genau am richtigen Ort zu sein. Dort wo man hingehörte. In die Arme des anderen. Castiel war derjenige, der zuerst aus diesem seeligen Zustand erwachte.

„Dean?“ fragte Castiel leise, doch der andere reagierte nicht „Alpha?“ das Schnurren wurde von einem „Ich bin hier kleiner Omega“, durchbrochen.

Er sprach also nicht mit Dean sondern nur mit dessen Wolf. Wie konnte es sein, dass er komplett von ihm abgegrenzt war?

„Ich... ich muss mich aufsetzen. Lass mich bitte los, Alpha“, bat er. Der Duke öffnete die Arme und ließ Castiel daraus entschlüpfen „Besser, kleiner Omega?“ fragte er und lächelte verträumt. Castiel nickte und fragte sich wie zum Teufel er jetzt weiter machen sollte. „Lass uns nach Hause reiten, Alpha“, bat er und der Alpha lächelte „Ja, kleiner Omega, lass uns nach Hause reiten.“ Bevor Castiel aufsitzen konnte führte ihn der Duke zu Impala und bedeutete ihm aufzusteigen „Du reitest mit mir, du bist zu leichtsinnig, Omega“, seine Stimme hatte etwas an Sanftheit verloren und an Strenge gewonnen.

„Aber… Alpha das ist nicht nötig! Ich kann alleine reiten“, erklärte Castiel und erntete nur ein Knurren dafür. Ergeben stieg er auf und Dean nahm, sobald er Bumblebees Zügel hatte hinter ihm Platz. Mit der einen Hand hielt er Impalas Zügel, die andere hatte er um Castiels Mitte gelegt, die Nase in seinem Nacken vergraben „Wie eine Wiese“, seufzte er leise.

Sie waren schon eine Weile geritten als der Duke wieder zu sich kam.

„Castiel?“ die tiefe Stimme zitterte „Castiel es tut mir so leid!“ er hielt das Pferd und stieg sofort ab. Das Rot in den Augen war einem Grün gewichen und einem so traurigen Blick, dass es Castiel das Herz brach. „Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen, als wir um die Wette… ich konnte nicht mehr, also mein Wolf er…“ der Duke brach ab „Das ist keine Entschuldigung.“

„Es ist nichts passiert. Aber wir sollten zurückkehren. Ich denke ich bin heute genug geritten“, gab er leise zurück.

Den restlichen Ritt verbrachten sie schweigend, bis sie kurz vor dem Anwesen ankamen

Dean räusperte sich „Ich kann verstehen, wenn ihr mich nicht mehr sehen wollt. Das war unverzeihlich.“

Castiel war sich da gar nicht mal so sicher. Ja, der Alpha hatte ihn gejagt, aber dann? Es war unangebracht gewesen, sogar absolut inakzeptabel, nicht hinzunehmen - und dennoch, diese Wärme, dieses wunderbare Gefühl als der Duke - oder eher sein Wolf - ihn in seinen Armen gehalten hatte...

„Ich werde nichts davon sagen, dass euer Wolf mit euch durchgegangen ist und ihr sagt meinem Bruder nichts davon, dass ich auf einen Baum geklettert und mit euch um die Wette geritten bin. Einverstanden?“ Er hielt dem Duke die Hand entgegen.

Dieser schlug ein „Einverstanden.“

„Da wir also einen wunderbaren, vergnüglichen Ausritt ohne besondere Vorkommnisse hatten, gibt es keinen Grund uns nicht mehr zu sehen. Ihr werdet uns also demnächst auf Angelhollow besuchen müssen und mit meiner Mutter Tee trinken. Das sollte Strafe genug sein“, fügte Castiel mit einem schelmischen Grinsen hinzu, wurde dann aber ernst „Aber ihr solltet euren Wolf in den Griff bekommen. Mir hat er nichts getan, aber…“ er schwieg und nickte vielsagend.

„Ihr  seid euch wirklich sicher, dass …“, begann Dean, doch Castiel schnitt ihm das Wort ab „Ja, bin ich, wir werden uns wiedersehen.“

Als sie auf Winchester-Hall ankamen, wurden Castiel und Dean von Butler Singer begrüßt. Lucifer und Sam hatten sich bereits in den Salon zurückgezogen und warteten nur noch auf ihre Brüder.

„Wir werden gleich zu ihnen gehen, danke Bobby“, sagte Dean und stieg von Impala. In diesem Moment wurden die Augen des Butlers weit „Was hast du dummer Junge getan?“ entfuhr es ihm und Castiel wich erschrocken zurück.

„Du vergreifst dich im Ton“, knurrte Dean. Davon ließ sich der Butler nicht beeindrucken „Ich will nicht wissen was ihr getan habt, aber wenn ihr jetzt vor den Earl treten und beide riecht, als ob ihr euch gleich miteinander paaren wollt, kann er verlangen, dass ihr euch jetzt und sofort aneinander bindet.“ Bei dem Tonfall blieb Castiel kurz die Luft weg, dann hob er die Handgelenke an seine Nase und roch daran. Tatsächlich! Es war sein zarter verführerischer Duft vermischt mit Deans herben Aroma, voll von seiner Erregung. Und als sie danach so fest in der Umarmung des anderen gelegen hatten, so tief im Duft des anderen vergraben... Es war ihnen nicht mehr aufgefallen, wie sehr sie nacheinander rochen. Castiel wurde kreidebleich.

_Dein guter Ruf ist alles was du hast!_ Hatte seine Mutter noch gesagt, bevor sie Angelhollow verlassen hatten. Wenn Lucifer ihn so riechen sollte…

 … _bis sie auch noch das letzte bisschen Aufmüpfigkeit aus dir heraus geprügelt haben…_ Lucifers Stimme hallte durch seinen Kopf

„Er wird mich zum Orden bringen“, flüsterte er tonlos.

„Castiel?“ Dean musterte ihn nervös.

Der Butler räusperte sich „Lord Castiel, ich werde Ellen unsere Hausdame holen. Sie ist ebenfalls Omega und wird euch zeigen wo ihr euch säubern könnt. Vielleicht wollt ihr euch ja Kleidung ausleihen? Eure Reitkleidung ist sehr verschmutzt, meint ihr nicht?“

Ja, Seife, heißes Wasser und andere Kleidung, vielleicht ein Duftwasser und es sollte nicht auffallen. Der junge Novak nickte „Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich euch danken soll, Mr. Singer.“

Der Butler nickte nur kurz und sah den Duke dann scharf an „Ihr solltet eure Gemächer aufsuchen, ich werde euren Kammerdiener schicken.“

Dean hob den Kopf und sah Castiel intensiv an „Es tut mir so leid, Castiel.“

 

Ellen war eine rabiate Frau. Sie hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen und begann Castiel aus der Reitkleidung zu helfen „Ihr habt etwas fangen gespielt?“ fragte sie und schnaubte „Ich hätte meinen Herrn für beherrschter gehalten.“ Dann wurde ihr Tonfall ernst „In welcher Verfassung seid ihr? Irgendwelche Anzeichen für eine Hitze?“

Castiel schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen Schwamm entgegen „Nein. Es ist alles normal.“ Langsam begann er seinen Körper intensiv zu säubern, nicht ohne seinen Wolf innerlich aufjaulen zu hören. Ihm schien es ganz gut zu gefallen nach dem Duke zu duften.

„Und trotzdem riecht Ihr als ob ihr gleich… nun Ihr könnt es euch vorstellen. Wie ist das passiert?“ im Gegensatz zu Mr. Singer nahm Ellen kein Blatt vor den Mund „Wolltet ihr ihn reizen?“

„Nein“, rief Castiel und sah sie erschrocken an „Es ist einfach passiert. Wir sind um die Wette geritten und… unsere Wölfe haben das wohl als Jagd verstanden.“ Er ließ den Schwamm in die Waschschüssel fallen, schnaufte und strich sich erschöpft über Gesicht und Nacken „Das ist mir noch nie passiert. Es war …“ er brach ab und griff erneut nach dem Schwamm.

„Ja?“ hackte die Hausdame nach.

Aufregend. Berauschend. Atemberaubend. Und dann als sie sich so nahe waren, nur noch einander gerochen, nichts außer einander wahrgenommen. Dieses überwältigende Gefühl sicher zu sein, beschützt zu werden.

Castiel schüttelte den Kopf „Unwichtig. Mr. Singer sagte ihr habt Kleidung für mich?“

 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was du dir dabei gedacht hast, Idiot!“

„Nichts verdammt! Es ist einfach passiert! Und nein! Er hat ihn gejagt, aber sonst ist nichts passiert!“ rief Dean wutentbrannt und öffnete sein Hemd.

Misstrauisch sah der Butler seinen jungen Herrn an „Und wie soll ich das glauben? Er hält sich sonst auch nicht zurück! Wenn ich an Alfi denke…“

„Ich kann es doch selbst nicht glauben“, gab der Duke zurück. Dann wandte er sich dem Fenster zu und fuhr leiser fort „Es war nicht wie sonst, wenn er übernimmt. Da war keine Wut. Er wollte ihn jagen, sicher, aber gleichzeitig…“ er hielt inne.

„Was gleichzeitig? Spuck es aus, Junge“, fragte Bobby ungehalten.

Dean drehte sich ihm zu „Er war um ihn besorgt. Er wollte, dass es ihm gut geht! Als ich Castiel gefangen hatte, war er voller Angst. Hat gezittert. Er hätte alles mit ihm tun können, Bobby, alles! Aber er hat ihm nichts getan! Er wollte ihn beruhigen, verdammt er hat seinen Kopf an ihm gerieben und für ihn geschnurrt!“

Die Wut war aus Bobbies Zügen gewichen und einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck gewichen  „Er hat für ihn geschnurrt?“

„Ja, seltsam nicht wahr?“

Bobbies Züge wurden entspannter und ein breites Grinsen suchte sich mehr und mehr Platz auf seinem Gesicht „Seltsam. Ja, in der Tat“, murmelte er. Dann nahm er die Reitkleidung des Dukes auf und wandte sich der Tür zu.

„Bobby?“ verwundert folgte Dean den Butler mit Blicken, als er das Zimmer verließ „Warum lachst du?“

„Nichts“, rief der Diener und versuchte durch Hüsteln sein Lachen zu verbergen „Nichts, ich hole euren Kammerdiener.“ Ganz leise, als die Türe schon fast zugefallen war, hörte er noch ein leises „Für ihn geschnurrt. Idiot!“

 

„Wie meinst du das er war um ihn besorgt?“ Sam legte das Buch, das er gerade gelesen hatte zur Seite.

„Ich meine, dass er sobald er in Gefahr war, sofort übernommen hat und in kürzester Zeit bei ihm war!“ erklärte Dean und nahm einen hektischen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Jetzt hatte er Sams volle Aufmerksamkeit „Er war in Gefahr? Was ist denn passiert?“

Der Duke winkte ab „Ach, er ist auf diesen Baum geklettert, weil er den Drachen für zwei Kinder geholt hat und hat dann den Halt verloren. Dann hing er…“

„Langsam Dean“, fuhr Sam dazwischen „Alles der Reihe nach.“

Und Dean erzählte. Von ihrem Ausritt und den Kindern.

„Als ich zurückkam, sah ich ihn auf den Baum klettern und hab nach ihm gerufen. Er muss sich erschreckt haben, denn er verlor den Halt“, er schnaufte und zwang den Alpha, der sich bei der Erinnerung regte, ruhig zu bleiben „er hing vom Baum und sofort hat mein Wolf die Kontrolle übernommen, war in einer Sekunde bei ihm und hat ihn hochgezogen.“ Unruhig ging er auf und ab „Ich konnte ihn schnell wieder unter Kontrolle bringen und wir ritten weiter. Und dann… ich weiß nicht mal mehr wie genau, aber wir beschlossen um die Wette zu reiten.“

Sam setzte sich auf „Und dir ist nicht der Gedanke gekommen, dass dein Alpha das praktisch als Einladung verstehen könnte? Wer hat den Vorschlag gemacht?“

Dean überlegte und schlug sich dann gegen die Stirn „Das war ich“, gab er zu, sein Blick verlor sich im Zimmer „Aber… ich weiß nicht… es schien ihm Spaß zu machen! Und er hat Baby verspottet.“

Sam musterte ihn ungläubig „Du willst mir sagen, dieser Omega klettert auf Bäume, macht sich lustig über dich und reitet gerne um die Wette?“

„Ja!“ rief Dean „Er ist so… anders. Er hat nicht einmal versucht mich zu beeindrucken oder zu flirten, mir Honig ums Maul zu schmieren. Im Gegenteil, er hat mich herausgefordert, er hat so viel zu sagen und… und mein Wolf ist total verrückt nach ihm. Will ihn schützen. Will nicht dass er Angst vor ihm hat. Er wollte ihm nichts tun! Alles was er getan hat, als wir ihn gefangen hatten war seine Nase in seinem Hals zu vergraben und seinen Geruch aufzusaugen.“ Er holte tief Luft „Und was für ein Geruch, Sammy! Wie eine verdammte Wiese im Sommer.“

Sam lächelte „Dann weißt du ja was du zu tun hast.“

„Was meinst du?“

„Ich meine, dass dein Wolf ihn schon als deinen Gefährten akzeptiert hat. Und gerade hast du gesagt, dass du ihn gut leiden kannst. Ich würde sagen, du hast den Richtigen gefunden.“

Dean nickte langsam „Ja, das war ja der eigentliche Grund warum wir uns kennenlernen wollten.“ Er ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Konnte er sich Castiel hier vorstellen? Auf Winchester-Hall? Ein Lächeln schlich über sein Gesicht. Ja, das konnte er.

Im Musikzimmer, wenn er auf dem Flügel spielte.

Im Gewächshaus. Er hatte erzählt, dass er Pflanzen liebte. Bestimmt würde er es übernehmen.

Im Stall. Mit Sicherheit würde er sein Pferd mitbringen – Seraph – und ihn selbst regelmäßig bewegen. Gemeinsam konnten sie Lawrence erkunden.

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte umso konkreter wurden die Bilder. Castiel auf Winchester-Hall, an seiner Seite, zuerst zu zweit, dann bestimmt zu mehreren. Kleine Wildfänge wie Castiel einer war… Sams Räuspern riss ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Ja?“

„Dich hats ja schlimm erwischt.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, Dean hats schon mal schlimm erwischt :D  
> Das Kapitel zu schreiben hat echt Spaß gemacht!  
> Wie immer: Lass mich wissen wie es dir gefallen hat! Ich freu mich sehr über die Rückmeldungen!  
> Wie ich sehe haben sogar ein paar Leute schon reingelesen und Kudos dagelassen, das macht mich echt froh!  
> Bis bald


	4. Ein Versprechen

Wie versprochen erschienen der Duke und sein Bruder bald zum Tee auf Angelhollow. Man saß zusammen und redete über Nichtigkeiten. Irgendwann erhob sich Dean und bat Castiel darum ein paar Schritte mit ihm zu gehen. „Ich wollte euch etwas fragen“, sagte er und wirkte dabei unsicherer als eine Debütantin auf ihrem ersten Ball.

Naomis Mundwinkel zuckten und sie und Lucifer warfen sich eindeutige Blicke zu.

„Natürlich“, Castiel erhob sich und sie verließen den Salon. „Wohin wollt ihr gehen?“

Dean zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern „Nur… irgendwo, wo wir in Ruhe miteinander reden können.“

Der junge Novak nickte und deutete den Flur hinunter „Dort hinten ist ein kleines Wohnzimmer. Folgt mir.“

Als sie den Raum betreten hatten, sahen sich beide unschlüssig an. Der Duke strich unruhig durch das Zimmer und kam schließlich vor dem Omega zu stehen.  Und ohne Ankündigung, ohne Vorrede ging der Duke auf ein Knie hinunter und zog eine kleine Schatulle aus der Rocktasche „Castiel Novak, darf ich um eure Hand anhalten?“

Es wurde still. Die Frage rauschte durch Castiels Kopf und hinterließ dröhnende Leere. Dann stürzten die Gedanken auf ihn ein: _es ist viel zu früh! – wenn ich ablehne, bringt Lucifer mich um – er scheint bisher ein guter Mann zu sein – was ist mit seinem Wolf? – die roten Augen! – aber er hat mir nichts getan – ich kann jetzt noch nicht heiraten! – ich will nicht einfach nur noch Gatte sein – er riecht so gut – ich wollte doch noch woanders hin – er ist nicht die schlechteste Wahl – mein Gott, er wird Kinder wollen! –_

„Castiel?“ fragte Dean und sah ihn unsicher an „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Wenn der Duke dem ganzen doch mehr Zeit gegeben hätte! Sie hatten sich einmal zum Ausreiten getroffen! Konnten sie sich nicht einfach noch etwas öfter sehen?

Alles in ihm schrie danach wegzulaufen. Konnte er nein sagen ohne dass Lucifer davon erfuhr? Wenn er ablehnte, würde er keine Minute später in der Kutsche zum Orden sitzen! Er musste ihn um Zeit bitten, Bedenkzeit, in der er seine Gedanken sammeln konnte!

„Ich…“ begann er, doch in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Naomi kam zum Vorschein. Abrupt blieb sie stehen, sah den Duke auf den Knien, die Schatulle in seiner Hand und Castiel, der sie aus schockgeweiteten Augen anblickte.

Berührt legte sie eine Hand an die Wange „Ich wollte nicht stören“, wisperte sie, verließ das Zimmer und beantwortete damit Deans Frage. Keine Chance mehr, keine Verhandlungen. Wenn er jetzt nein sagte, wäre alles vorbei. Die lange Leine an der Lucifer ihn hielt, würde zur Kette werden.

Eine kleine Bewegung ließ ihn aufschrecken. Dean hatte die Schatulle geöffnet und jetzt sah er ihn. Den Ring. Verflochtene Silberstränge, geschmückt mit Saphirtränen, verbunden in einen ewigen Kreis. Er schluckte.

„Also… nun …“, Castiel holte tief Luft „Ja, Dean, es wäre mir eine Ehre.“

Kaum eine Woche nachdem die Hochzeit beschlossen worden war kehrte Gabriel nach Angelhollow zurück. Castiel hatte ihm in einem Brief von den neusten Entwicklungen berichtet, wenn er ihm auch nicht von der Angst und Lucifers Drohung erzählt hatte.

„Wo ist mein kleiner Sonnenschein?“ die übermütige Stimme schallte laut und fröhlich durch das Haus. Als Castiel die Treppe herunterrannte um ihn zu begrüßen, lachte er schelmisch auf „Also erzähl Cassie, wer ist dieser Duke und wie hat er dein Herz erobert?“

Als er in Gabriels Umarmung sank fühlte er wie all die Beklemmung, all die Unsicherheiten schwanden und ihm leichter ums Herz wurde. Obwohl er wie Lucifer als Alpha geboren war, war sein Auftreten leicht und fröhlich, keine Spur von einschüchternder Dominanz. Man konnte nicht umhin sich wohl zu fühlen.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist“, flüsterte er und bevor der Bruder nachfragen konnte, waren schon die Stimmen seiner Mutter und Lucifers zu hören.

„Wir reden später“, wisperte er ihm noch zu und hielt einen Finger vor den Mund.

 

Nach einer fröhlichen Begrüßung verließen Gabriel und Castiel für einen Spaziergang das Haus.

„Und jetzt die Wahrheit“, forderte der Ältere.

Ein Seufzen „Die Wahrheit? Er ist eine gute Partie, mehr als ein Omega wie ich jemals erhoffen konnte. Also werde ich ihn heiraten.“

Gabriel schnaubte „Das kannst du sonst wem erzählen aber nicht mir. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere wolltest du deine preisgekrönten Lilien weiterzüchten und irgendwann die Gärten ihrer Majestät betreuen. Wo passt da auf einmal der Duke hin? Bevor ich abgereist hin, warst du noch drauf und dran mitzukommen und eine Rundreise zu den schönsten Gärten oder so zu planen. Was ist damit?“

Castiel schnaubte „Als ob das in meiner Hand läge“, zischte er „Ich habe nur eine Wahl, entweder ich heirate ihn oder Lucifer bringt mich zum Orden.“

Gabriel blieb stehen und starrte seinen Bruder an „Nein“, hauchte er fassungslos. Doch bevor er auffahren konnte, legte der Jüngere ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter „Es bleibt mir also nichts Anderes übrig. Außerdem… mein Wolf mag ihn sehr und ... Er scheint ganz in Ordnung zu sein. Ich glaube wir könnten ganz gut zusammenpassen. Vielleicht gefällt es mir ja als Mann des Dukes?“ _Und vielleicht ist die Erde ja eine Scheibe…_

„Allein wie er auf die Idee kommt diesen Orden überhaupt …“ er stockte „Er muss wahnsinnig geworden sein.“

Castiel stieß ein Seufzen aus „Genauso wie Mutter, als Luc ihr von dem Angebot erzählte war sie komplett aus dem Häuschen. Kann es wohl kaum erwarten mich endlich loszuwerden.“

„Ich will dich nicht loswerden“, erklärte Gabriel und zog den Jüngeren in seine Arme „Und wenn dieser Alpha dich nicht gut behandelt oder du die Sache ganz abblasen willst… dann hol ich dich da raus!“ Kurz sah er nach links und nach rechts, als ob er befürchtete gehört zu werden „Ich habe Freunde, nicht nur in Frankreich, auch anderswo. Du wärst zwar nicht mehr Castiel und müsstest wahrscheinlich auf Dauer versteckt leben, aber du müsstest ihn nicht heiraten. Du wärst frei.“

Ein verzweifeltes Lächeln, eine stille Träne. Ein Leben als geflüchteter Omega? Mit der Gewissheit keine Familie mehr zu haben? Ständig auf der Flucht zu sein? „Ich glaube nicht, dass er mir etwas tun wird“, meinte Castiel und dachte an das liebevolle Gesicht des Dukes als er über Impalas Hals strich und das sanfte Schnurren nach der Jagd. Zugleich aber die wütenden roten Augen und den ängstlichen Diener „Und wenn doch…“, Castiel sah in den Himmel „dann komm ich zu dir.“

Gabriel nickte unzufrieden „Du willst es also wirklich durchziehen? Nun gut, für den Fall des Falles merk dir folgendes“, eindringlich blickte der Ältere seinen Bruder an „In London lebt ein Mann namens Balthasar Malroy, ein Verleger in der Fleetstreet 142. Er ist mein Freund und vertrauenswürdig! Wende dich an ihn, dann kann er dich innerhalb weniger Stunden nach Dover bringen. Von dort aus gibt es eine Fähre nach Calais. Balthasar wird dir jemanden zur Seite stellen, der dich übersetzt und an einem sicheren Ort unterbringt. Er wird mich außerdem benachrichtigen. Ich werde dann so schnell es geht nachkommen.“ Gabriel hatte seine Hände auf Castiels Schultern gelegt und fixierte ihn mit seinen Blicken „Hast du alles verstanden? Wiederhole alles!“

„Balthasar Malroy, Fleetstreet 142, er ist Verleger. Bringt mich über Dover nach Calais, dort warte ich auf dich“, gab Castiel wieder und Gabriel nickte zufrieden „Du musst ihm ja sehr vertrauen.“

Ein warmes Lächeln schlich sich auf Gabriels Gesicht „Mit meinem Leben.“

 

Die Hochzeit war für den nächsten Monat angesetzt, ein rauschendes Frühlingsfest auf dem Lawrence-Anwesen. Alles was Rang und Namen hatte wurde eingeladen, von all den Dingen die auf einer Hochzeit gebraucht wurden, wurde nur das Beste bestellt, die besten Musiker, die begabtesten Floristen, die besten Konditoren, bekannte Köche, allein schon bei dem Gedanken an den Rummel schlug Castiels Magen Kapriolen.

Indes war Naomi damit beschäftigt seine Mitgift zusammenzustellen und den Schneider für die Hochzeitsgarderobe in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Nach einer erneuten Anprobe in Castiels Zimmern, die den eigentlich begabten Schneider fast in Tränen ausbrechen ließ, sank sie erschöpft in einen der Sessel.

„Du solltest deine Mitgift durchsehen. Sie ist letztendlich eher symbolisch, das Finanzielle wird über die Bank abgewickelt, aber ich habe unter anderem Umstandskleidung und etwas Kleinkindausstattung bringen lassen. Schau sie dir an“, sie wies auf eine Truhe am Ende seines Bettes.

Bei diesen Worten wurde Castiel heiß. Natürlich war ihm klar gewesen, was eine Hochzeit bedeutete, doch damit konfrontiert zu werden… ihm wurde schwindelig.

Naomi merkte es sofort und seltsamerweise reagierte sie nicht mit Unmut, sondern nahm ihren Jüngsten an die Hand, setzte sich mit ihm auf sein Bett und lächelte „Du weißt doch was auf dich zukommt, nicht wahr? Du musst keine Angst davor haben, sobald dein Wolf den Duke als deinen Alpha angenommen hat… nun ja“, ihre Wangen röteten sich und Castiel wurde unbehaglich zumute. Er war aufgeklärt, seine Hitzen kamen regelmäßig und das unglaubliche Verlangen das sie mit sich brachten war ihm nur allzu bekannt. Jetzt würde er sie nicht mehr alleine erleben und auch wenn dies helfen würde die Begierde zu ertragen, so wurde es zumindest hinter vorgehaltener Hand erzählt… der Gedanke daran sich nackt und ohne Kontrolle dem Duke zu präsentieren, machte ihm Angst.

Seine Mutter setzte erneut an zu sprechen, doch Castiel hob die Hand „Ich weiß genug, denke ich.“

„Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen und wer weiß, vielleicht sogar wirst du ja irgendwann Gefallen daran finden“, wieder ein sanftes Lächeln, dann zog sie einen fein bestickten Strampler heraus und drückte ihn Castiel in die Hand „Und du wirst eine Liebe erfahren, die einzigartiger nicht sein kann.“

Tränen standen ungeweint in Castiels Augen, die schiere Verzweiflung schlug aus dem Hinterhalt auf ihn ein. Ein Kind – ein Junges, seins und das des Dukes. Er war noch nicht so weit, noch lange nicht! An diesem Abend suchte er seinen Bruder noch einmal auf und bat ihn um einen Gefallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In der Kürze liegt die Würze!   
> Tja, um welchen Gefallen wird er Gabriel wohl gebeten haben? Und Dean... hatte es ja verdammt eilig!  
> Oh mann, diese Geschichte macht dermaßen Spaß! Dir auch? Sags mir!  
> Grüße


	5. Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet

Der Ablauf war minutiös geplant, alles stand fest. Die Kirche, der Saal, der Empfang, alles war festlich geschmückt, das Menü geplant, die Getränke und die Torte, ein monströses Ungetüm aus Sahne und Marzipan, kaltgestellt. Die Novaks, wie einige andere Familien die von weiter her anreisten, waren bereits am Abend zuvor eingetroffen. Alles was Rang und Namen hatte würde auf der Hochzeit des Dukes von Winchester anwesend sein.

Es war Nacht und Stille hatte sich über das Lawrence-Anwesen gelegt. Alleine der Duke war noch in seinem Büro, stützte den Kopf in seine Hand und versuchte einige späte Besucher loszuwerden.

„Willst du deinen alten Kampfgenossen nicht beiseite stehen?“

„Warum sollte ich? Ich schulde euch nichts!“

Der Mann stützte sich auf seinem Schreibtisch ab „Ich hab dir mehrmals deinen Arsch gerettet! Ist dir das nichts wert?“

„Wie ich deinen, Brady!“ Dean hob das Kinn. „Wir haben uns gegenseitig getragen!“ er warf den anderen Männern einen anklagenden Blick zu „Victor! Cole! Dass Brady, diesen Schwachsinn versucht, war mir klar, aber ihr?“

Cole war aufgesprungen „Du bist hier ins gemachte Nest zurückgekommen, doch wir haben keine reiche Familie, die uns den Arsch pudert! Wir waren ein Team!“

„Ihr habt genügend Sold bekommen, und wenn ihr nichts Besseres zu tun habt, als ihn zu versaufen und zu verhuren, ist das nicht mein Problem…“, gab er zurück, doch bevor er fortfahren konnte war Brady über seinen Schreibtisch gesprungen und zückte ein Messer „Wag es noch einmal Winchester!“

Ein kaltes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen „Tus doch, Brady, schlitz mich auf!“ er entblößte herausfordernd die Kehle „Du kriegst es ja doch nicht hin, weil dir die Eier dazu fehlen!“ und damit drückte er mit einer Schnelligkeit, die jedem in seiner Einheit damals schon unheimlich gewesen war, das Messer fort und holte aus. Victor und Cole waren ebenfalls aufgesprungen, doch keiner von ihnen wäre der Kampfmaschine gewachsen gewesen. Der Angriff hatte den Wolf geweckt, der Alpha, der Dean komplett die Kontrolle geraubt hatte und einem wütenden Blutrausch verfiel. Das Messer hatte innerhalb kürzester Zeit den Besitzer gewechselt und trennte mit effektiver Geschwindigkeit Sehnen und Fleisch. Er tötete sie nicht, doch die Verwundungen die er ihnen zufügte waren fast schlimmer. Brady würde sein Leben lang das rechte Bein nicht benutzen können, Coles linke Gesichtshälfte war halb zertrümmert und Viktors Arm stand seltsam verdreht von ihm ab.

Erst als die Türe aufgerissen wurde und Sam in den Raum stürzte, legte sich der rote Nebel vor Deans Augen. Der jüngere Winchester starrte geschockt auf die Verletzten.

„Was…?“

„Sie haben mich angegriffen“, das heftige Schnaufen vermischte sich mit gequälten Stöhnen „Wir werden keine Polizei hierherholen. Nicht wenn ein Großteil des englischen Adels unter unserem Dach ist. Schick sie mit einer Kutsche in die Stadt, die kommen nicht wieder“, Selbst wenn sie die Polizei geholte hätten, Dean hatte sein Haus verteidigt, war angegriffen worden. Zudem… wer hätte schon den Duke von Winchester angeklagt. Mit resignierter Verzweiflung warf Dean das Messer in eine Ecke. Schlagartig wich die berechnende Kälte von ihm und die blutigen Hände hielten seinen Kopf, fuhren hilflos durch seine Haare "Hört das denn nie auf?"

Es war nicht das erste Mal seit seiner Rückkehr, dass er die Kontrolle verlor. Die ersten Wochen waren furchtbar gewesen, er hatte Alfi den Hallboy verprügelt, als er ihm, wie es selbstverständlich war, den Mantel abnehmen wollte. Sam hatte gehofft, dass dieser Spuk endlich sein Ende genommen hatte, als die Wutausbrüche endlich nachließen, doch die schwer verletzten ehemaligen Soldaten, sprachen eine andere Sprache.

„Dean“, begann er, doch sein Bruder schüttelte den Kopf „Jetzt nicht Sammy, am besten nie und jetzt schaffen wir sie weg.“

Leise und vorsichtig beförderten sie sie nach draußen in eine der Kutschen. Benny, einer ihrer loyalsten Angestellten, wurde geweckt und fuhr die Soldaten nach London. Dean hatte veranlasst, dass sie zu einem der Hospitäler gefahren werden sollten und Geld für die Behandlung beigelegt.

All dies geschah im Stillen, ohne dass einer der Gäste es gemerkt hätte, nur Castiel stand zitternd in einer der Nischen hinter einer Statue nahe des Büros, entsetzt und kurz davor vor Angst den Verstand zu verlieren.

 

Castiel konnte nicht schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen würde die Hochzeit sein und die Nervosität hielt ihn wach. Ein kleiner Spaziergang, nur ein paar Schritte würden das rasende Herz vielleicht beruhigen und so legte der junge Novak sich seinen Mantel um und verließ das Zimmer.

Er wollte niemanden wecken, also verließ er den Gästeflügel um langsam die Gänge entlang zu wandeln. Leise wie ein Geist.

In einem der vielen Gänge sah er schließlich Licht unter der Tür heraus scheinen. Er wollte nicht lauschen, doch die lauten Stimmen ließen ihn stehenbleiben.

_Ich hab dir mehrmals deinen Arsch gerettet!_

Eine fremde Männerstimme und Deans kalte Antworten. Dann ein anderes Geräusch, wieder Deans Stimme, wenn auch leiser, fast ein Zischen, und dann begann das Grauen. Schmerzensschreie, panisches Rufen und dann Stille. Castiel bewegte sich erst, als er den schnellen Schritt aus dem Nebengang hörte. Flink drückte er sich in eine Nische hinter eine Statue und sah Sam in den Raum stürzen. Ein kurzes Gespräch und dann trugen sie einen der Männer aus dem Raum, Blut färbte den Boden und hinterließ eine grausige Spur.

Als die Brüder verschwunden waren verließ Castiel die Nische und warf einen Blick in das Büro. Zwei weitere Männer lagen schwer verwundet am Boden, ein Röcheln und Wimmern war zu hören.

„Verdammter Winchester!“

Dann Stille. Castiel rannte.

Sein Bruder musste bemerkt haben, dass er sein Zimmer verlassen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sogar damit gerechnet und hatte deswegen verstärkt darauf geachtet. Castiel kam nicht mal bis zum Tor.

„Und wo denkst du, gehst du hin?“ die schneidende Stimme durchfuhr ihn wie ein Dolch. Castiels Herz schlug fast schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust, er schnaufte stoßweise. Kam es vom Laufen oder raubte die nackte Panik ihm den Atem?

„Er ist ein Monster!“ stieß er hervor und sah Lucifer mit Schrecken immer näherkommen. Er wollte laufen, fliehen, doch der Befehl des Alphas „Bleib stehen!“ ließ ihn erstarren. Sein Wolf konnte nicht anders, musste gehorchen. Eine Hand packte seinen Nacken und führte ihn in Richtung des Schlosses. Lucifer klang nicht einmal böse, er sang leise, fast fröhlich vor sich hin und sagte dann, in seiner heiteren und doch so bedrohlichen Stimme „Du kannst froh sein, dass du ab morgen ihm gehörst, denn du kannst dir nicht mal ausmalen was mit dir passieren wird, wenn ich dich wieder mit nach Hause nehmen muss.“

 

Der nächste Tag sollte in einer Geschwindigkeit vergehen, die Castiel niemals vermutet hätte. Die Schwüre hallten in seinem Kopf, der Ring glitt über seinen Finger, Wachs tropfte wie Tränen von den Kerzen. Dann die Freude in den Augen seiner Mutter, der zufriedene Sieg in Lucifer Grinsen, Gabriels ernster Ausdruck und das Klatschen der glücklichen Hochzeitsgäste. Der erste Tanz und der hungrige Blick in Deans Augen, als er seinen Arm um ihn legte.

Die Feier zog an ihm vorbei. Er konnte weder essen, noch trinken und dann kam irgendwann der Moment an dem Dean seine Hand in seine nahm und ihn unter Gejohle der Gäste aus dem Festsaal führte.

Sie betraten das Zimmer und spätestens jetzt wünschte sich Castiel er hätte mehr getrunken. Dean lächelte und löste mit einem Ruck die Krawatte, zog den frischangetrauten Winchester an sich und hob sein Kinn.

Castiel schloss die Augen und zuckte leicht als feuchte Lippen seine eigenen berührten.

„Keine Angst“, flüsterte Dean. Die Lippen hatten sich gelöst und eine Nase wanderte an die Kuhle zwischen Hals und Schulter, atmete tief ein. „Du riechst wunderbar, wie eine Wiese im Sommer“, wisperte er und Castiel erschauderte. Als würde er inhalieren wollen, drückte er sich noch fester an seinen Hals und führte Castiels Kopf an seinen Nacken.

Castiel atmete tief ein, der Geruch von Leder, Whiskey und Apfel flutete seine Sinne. Das Gefühl kam zurück, die Geborgenheit und die Wärme, wie er sie schon einmal gespürt hatte. Hände suchten ihren Weg über seinen Körper, strichen über seinen Rücken, kamen nach vorne, öffneten langsam sein Hemd und ließen es von seinen Schultern gleiten. Als wäre mit dem Stück Stoff auch die Ruhe von Castiel gefallen, begannen seine Lippen zu zittern. Selten hatte er sich so schutzlos gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment. Sein Magen schien sich zu verknoten und sein Körper starr zu werden.

"Keine Angst, kleiner Omega", flüsterte Dean erneut - oder war es sein Wolf? - und zog ihn in seine Arme. Er küsste ihn mit einer Heftigkeit, die Castiel nicht kalt ließ. Im Gegenteil, die Erregung des Alphas konnte er jetzt deutlich spüren und vor allem riechen. "Wir werden dir ein würdiger Gefährte sein, kleiner Omega." Der nächste Kuss war tiefer, leidenschaftlicher und so langsam geriet Castiels Blut in Wallung. Er wusste, dass es sein Omega war, der auf den Alpha reagierte. Er spürte die Wärme in sich aufsteigen und dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass das Band bald geschlossen sein würde. Besiegelt durch die Hitze, die ihn jetzt übermannte und dem Verschmelzen ihrer beiden Körper. Lust, Verlangen und das Bedürfnis auf die Knie zu gehen, sich zu präsentieren, anzubieten. Sein Atem ging schneller und er spürte wie er feucht wurde. Knöpfe wurden geöffnet und seine Hose fiel zu Boden, die Kühle ließ die Härchen auf Castiels Schultern aufstehen. Dann zog Dean seine Kleidung aus und drückte seinen Ehemann rücklings auf das Bett.

 

Sie lagen dicht aneinander, Castiel mit dem Rücken an Deans Brust, noch immer mit ihm verbunden. Erst wenn der Knoten abschwoll, würde er sich von ihm lösen können. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl hier so mit ihm zu liegen. Erst seit kurzer Zeit konnte er wieder klar denken. Den Alpha an sich gebunden zu haben, ihm zu gehören und diesen Zustand mit ihm zu teilen, ließ seinen inneren Omega schnurren. Es hatte wehgetan, zuerst, dann war es leichter geworden. Der Duke hatte ihm Zeit gelassen, war geduldig gewesen. Bestimmt ja, er hatte klar gemacht was er erwartete. Feste Griffe an den Handgelenken und dominante Küsse - doch gleichzeitig… waren seine Bewegungen auch zärtlich und vorsichtig gewesen, als würde er etwas unglaublich Zerbrechliches in den Armen halten. Wer war es gewesen? Der Alpha? Der Duke? Sogar jetzt küsste er sanft seinen Nacken, kleine Berührungen – Schmetterlingen gleich. Dann fühlte er den Atem an dieser einen Stelle an seinem Hals und das Ansetzen von Zähnen.

„Nicht“, murmelte er schwach, fast flehend.

„Warum nicht?“ Ein weiterer Kuss, genau auf den Punkt, den er mit seinem Biss hatte kennzeichnen wollen. Der Biss, der ihre Verbindung noch weiter festigen würde. Der, wenn man den alten Geschichten Glauben schenkte, die Seelen aneinanderband. Es war eine Altweibergeschichte und in Adelskreisen war es regelrecht verpönt, dem inneren Wolf so nachzugeben, dass Verbindungen mit archaischen, blutigen Bissen besiegelt wurden. Und doch gab es sie… Romantiker, Verliebte, die den Biss des Gefährten stolz zur Schau trugen.

„Es ist nicht nötig. Vor dem Gesetz gehöre ich dir und mein Wolf hat dich akzeptiert“, murmelte Castiel „Aber das… das ist für Geliebte.“

Ein Schnauben „Du bist unser Geliebter, Omega. Das hier“, der Alpha presste sein Glied noch einmal tiefer in Castiel und ein weiterer Schwall von Samen wurde in ihn geschossen, Castiel stöhnte auf „das hier ist nur für mich.“

Ein tiefes Seufzen und Nicken „Ich werde dir nie einen Grund dafür geben, daran zu zweifeln. Aber… bitte, tu es nicht.“

Allein der Gedanke diesen Mann mit dieser Geste, die Seelenverwandte austauschten, die wahre Liebender einander schenkten, auszuzeichnen, stieß Castiel ab.

„In Ordnung, kleiner Omega“, gab der Alpha zurück. Trotzdem, wahrscheinlich nur um Castiel zu zeigen wer hier letzten Endes das Sagen hatte, zog er ihn näher, legte einen Arm um seine Mitte auf seinen Bauch. Als wolle er das Leben, das dort wachsen konnte, bereits jetzt schützen.

Der Gedanke löste Panik aus und ein Zittern durchfuhr ihn. Er konnte nicht schwanger werden. Nicht wenn alles in ihm nach weglaufen schrie. Der Arm legte sich fester um ihn.

„Ist dir kalt?“

Als ob ihn in diesem Zustand frieren konnte! So eingehüllt in dem Mann an seiner Seite und der Decke über ihnen wie er war. Er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, ich hab dir bisher keinen Grund dafür gegeben, aber… gib mir eine Chance“, auf einmal war die Stimme wieder sanft, das Flüstern war kaum hörbar, drang aber an Castiels Ohr. Es war nicht mehr der Alpha der sprach, sondern Dean „Wie du sagtest, es ist unser ganzes Leben.“

Wie gerne er das würde! Es einfach versuchen, sich darauf einzulassen, doch der Anblick der Männer in Deans Büro drängte sich wieder nach oben ließ ihn zögern. War es in irgendeiner Weise gerechtfertigt gewesen? Gab es überhaupt eine Rechtfertigung für diese Brutalität? Wie konnte er sich sicher sein? Von einer Sekunde auf die andere konnte aus einem sanften freundlichen Mann ein aggressiver wütender Alpha werde. Wer war sein Mann wirklich?

Der Knoten schwoll ab und Dean zog sich aus Castiel zurück. Er streichelte und koste ihn, schnurrte und küsste seine Haut solange bis die erbarmungslose Hitze erneut zurückkam und seinen Körper in ein bettelndes, geiles Stück Elend verwandelte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mann geht das schnell! Es flutscht nur so :D  
> Danke für die Kudos und Kommentare, ihr könnt euch kaum vorstellen wie sehr mich das freut!
> 
> Dean ist komplett widersprüchlich, liebevoll wechselt sich mit brutal ab und Cas muss jetzt damit klarkommen... nun es wird sich alles klären. Und was kommt nach der Hochzeit? Die Flitterwochen!


	6. Rendez-vous à Paris

Vier Tage sollte Castiels Hitze dauern, vier Tage in denen das frischgetraute Paar ihr Zimmer nicht verließ. Verschlungen, verknotet und voll Verlangen für den Anderen. Nach einigen Ruhetagen brach man schließlich zur Hochzeitsreise auf. Sie sollte zunächst auf den Kontinent führen, einen Tag lang Paris und von dort aus mit dem Orientexpress bis nach Konstantinopel. Ein Luxusabteil mit Doppelbett und Bad war angemietet worden.

Die Zugreisen über konnte Castiel schlafen, als sie an der Fähre ankamen war dies nicht mehr möglich. Das ewige Auf- und Abschaukeln machte seinen Magen flau. Er kauerte sich auf der Bank zusammen und hielt sich den Magen.

„Nicht für die See geschaffen?“ der Duke versuchte ein Lächeln, seine Augen wieder komplett von Rot durchzogen. Der einstige Novak wagte nicht zu sprechen, nicht aus Angst, sondern eher aus der Befürchtung das Frühstück wieder von sich zu geben. „Komm!“ eine Hand wurde nach ihm ausgestreckt „ich weiß was dir helfen kann.“

Castiel erhob sich und folgte Dean auf das Deck. Menschen, Waren, sogar einige Tiere tummelten sich darauf. Eine Hand legte sich um seine und zog ihn mit sich, bis nach vorne an den Bug des Schiffes. „Und jetzt sieh in den Horizont. Such dir einen Punkt weit fort von hier. Normalerweise, macht es das leichter.“

Frische Luft flutete seine Lungen und tatsächlich wurde die Übelkeit leichter. Castiel zitterte und verfluchte sich dafür keinen dickeren Mantel angezogen zu haben. Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen als Dean sich hinter ihn stellte und ihn in seine Arme und seinen Mantel hüllte.

„Ich will dich nur wärmen“, flüsterte er gegen den Wind „Hab keine Angst vor mir.“

Da war sie wieder, die freundliche Seite. Fürsorglich und sanft. Erschöpft lehnte sich Castiel in die Umarmung und betrachtete weiter den Horizont, fühlte die Wärme der Hände um seinen Leib, die nur einmal kurz durchbrochen wurde, als sein Mann (sein Mann!) eine Mütze über seinen Kopf zog „Du holst dir sonst noch eine Ohrenentzündung“, erklärte er und zog ihn wieder fest an sich. Trotz des starken Windes konnte Castiel den Geruch seines Mannes wahrnehmen. Er war stark und beruhigend, wärmend wie eine Decke.

Nach einer Stunde gingen sie nach drinnen und ließen sich Tee servieren um die kalten Leiber zu wärmen. Als Dean Milch und Zucker in den Tee rührte verzog Castiel angewidert den Mund.

„Was?“

Ein Kopfschütteln „Ich habe nie verstanden warum man Milch in seinen Tee rühren sollte.“

Empört starrte Dean auf seine Tasse „Aber Zitrone ist besser?“

„Natürlich“, erklärte Castiel „die Zitrone gibt dem Tee nur eine leicht-säuerliche Note, während Milch und Zucker den Geschmack vollständig ruinieren.“ Er spreizte elegant den Finger und nahm einen Schluck.

Dean lachte und während er das tat, Castiel anlächelte und Tee trank, war das Rot aus seinen Augen verschwunden und alles was frischangetraute Winchester sah war strahlendes Grün.

„Da ist es wieder“, murmelte er und sein Ehemann legte den Kopf schief „Ist was wieder?“

„Deine Augen, sie sind wieder grün. Sonst sind sie meistens rot“, erklärte Castiel und verfluchte sich im gleichen Augenblick dafür. Denn sofort schien sich eine Anspannung in Dean breitzumachen und feine rote Fäden besudelten das Grün „Wir werden bald ankommen, ich sehe nach unserem Gepäck. Wenn du wieder an Deck gehst, setz die Mütze auf.“

Ein kurzer Augenblick nur war ihnen vergönnt gewesen. Castiel seufzte.

 

Paris war wunderbar, der Louvre, die Kathedrale von Notre Dame und – zu Castiels großem Vergnügen – der Jardin du Luxembourg. Ein Festmahl französischer Haute Cuisine rundete den Abend ab. Castiel hatte sich den Tag über entspannt, sie hatten all die schönen Dinge besichtigt, die die französische Hauptstadt hergab und es war so leicht gewesen zwischen ihnen! Dieselbe spielerische Unbefangenheit, die sie schon auf ihrem Ausritt begleitete hatte, war aufgekommen und ließ das frisch angetraute Paar fröhlich die Stadt erkunden.

Der Knoten im Magen zog sich erst wieder zu als sie das Hotelzimmer aufsuchten und Castiel das Doppelbett sah. Mit einer raschen Entschuldigung verschwand er ins Bad und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, legte den Pyjama an und wusch sich. Zuletzt zog er auch das Pulver aus seiner Tasche, das Gabriel ihm vor ihrer Abfahrt zum Lawrence-Anwesen gegeben hatte und das er seitdem jeden Abend einnahm. Dann huschte er schnell heraus, Richtung Schlafzimmer, nuschelte ein „Bin fertig im Bad“, und versteckte sich unter der Bettdecke.

Dieser Tag war schön gewesen, aber er war keineswegs bereit erneut mit Dean zu schlafen und wenn er Glück hatte, würde er ihn wenn er sich schlafend stellte nicht berühren.

Er hatte kein Glück.

Als Dean zu ihm ins Bett kam legte er sich an seinen Rücken und zog ihn in seine Arme, umschlang ihn fest und küsste federleicht seinen Nacken, seinen Hals. Die Hände begannen zu wandern, strichen über seinen Körper, eine Zunge neckte das Ohrläppchen und dann wanderte eine Hand immer tiefer. Castiel zuckte zurück und drückte sich damit noch mehr in Deans Arme.

„Lass mich dich verwöhnen“, raunte die Stimme an sein Ohr, der Geruch von erregtem Alpha lag in der Luft und fuhr durch seine Nase in seinen Körper. Das Tier in ihm sehnte sich nach seinem Partner, wollte sich paaren, wollte schnellstmöglich ein Junges.

Hin und hergerissen dazwischen sich gegen den Imperativ des Omegas zu wehren oder sich seinen Instinkten zu ergeben, begann Castiel zu zittern, drückte Deans von sich fort und legte schützend die Arme um seinen Körper.

Dean hielt inne. Er hatte die letzten Tage genossen und der Omega in seinen Armen war heiß und leidenschaftlich gewesen. Ängstlich – ja! –  und doch so hungrig nach Berührung. Und seine Augen! Die blauen Seen hatten golden geglänzt, wie es Omega-Augen taten, wenn die Gefühle sie übermannten. Woher kam jetzt auf einmal diese Abweisung? War er nicht sanft genug gewesen? Nicht geduldig genug? Hatte er sich nicht gekümmert? Und doch wurde er abgewiesen!

Ungeduldig drehte er Castiel auf den Rücken und legte sich auf ihn, hielt sein Kinn fest und zwang ihn in seine Augen zu sehen. „Warum?“ fragte er und war von dem Anblick schockiert. Castiel hatte die Augen fest zugekniffen und die Lippen so fest geschlossen, dass sie nur einen Strich bildeten. Er zitterte und als er kurz die Augen öffnete, zuckte er erneut zusammen.

„Warum hast du solche Angst vor mir?“ fragte Dean erneut, fast wütend. „Ich dachte wir verstehen uns gut!“

Castiel versuchte sich ihm zu entziehen, wurde aber zwischen den muskulösen Schenkeln fixiert und seine Handgelenke in die Kissen gedrückt. „Rede verdammt!“

„Wie sollte ich keine Angst haben?“ rief der Jüngere aufgebracht „Wir sind Fremde und auch wenn es heute schön war, ändert es nichts daran!“

„Du bist mein Mann! Kein Fremder!“ Nur kurz überwog die Fassungslosigkeit, dann übernahm die Wut, Aggression, ein Feuer das er nur schwer würde besiegen können.

Castiel wand sich, kam nicht gegen Dean an und stieß einen verzweifelten Ruf aus „Hast du dich selbst angesehen? Allein deine Augen! Wie soll ich mich sicher fühlen, wenn ich ständig befürchten muss, dass du im nächsten Augenblick zuschlägst?“

Der Griff um seine Handgelenke ließ unwillkürlich nach und das Gewicht auf Castiels Körper schwand. Dean war aufgesprungen und suchte sichtlich die Wut in sich niederzuringen, sich zu beruhigen. Wild ging er auf und ab, trat einen Schemel zur Seite „Warum sollte ich dir wehtun? Habe ich dir je einen Grund dazu gegeben, dich vor mir zu fürchten?“ er hatte versucht seine Stimme zu senken und doch herrschte er Castiel in einer Lautstärke an, dass dieser sich noch weiter gegen die Wand presste.  Keine Regung kam von ihm, die Augen weit aufgerissen und die Nasenflügel bebend, saß der Omega da und starrte Dean an. _Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet,_ fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf und die Verzweiflung war kaum zu ertragen. Dean verstand die Welt nicht mehr, er kam seinem Mann näher und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Du hast es doch selbst gesagt: Wir müssen es wenigstens versuchen! Der Rest unseres Lebens!“ die Aggression wurde kleiner und machte einem Unverständnis Platz „Was ist daraus geworden?“

Der freundliche Tonfall und die Sorge, die sich langsam in Deans Gesicht ausbreitete konnte Castiel nur wenig beruhigen. In seinem Kopf glühten ständig die roten Augen, zuckte der junge Diener ängstlich zurück und ständig stöhnten die Schwerverletzten in Deans Büro gepeinigt auf.  Ganz leicht nur schüttelte er den Kopf „Ich… ich kann das nicht.“ Er zog die Beine an und schlang die Arme darum, zog die Decke um sich und legte den Kopf auf seine Knie. Und so sah er nicht den Schatten der Traurigkeit, der sich auf Deans Gesicht gelegt hatte. Schweigend zog der Duke eine Decke aus dem Schrank und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel.

„Ich werde dich nie verletzen, Castiel. Das ist ein Versprechen“, erklärte er, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Ganze hier nimmt ja ungeahnte Ausmaße an... Ich hab noch nicht mal die Hälfte von dem hochgeladen was bereits geschrieben wurde und... was soll man sagen, ich bin noch lange nicht fertig ^^°
> 
> Erstmal Dankeschön für die Kudos und die Kommentare! Es tut gut zu hören, dass es jemandem gefällt was ich hier schreibe! 
> 
> Bis bald!


	7. Ein Tanz

Der Tag der Abreise mit dem Orientexpress war gekommen. Als das Paar in den luxuriösen Zug einstieg und von einem Pagen zu ihrem Abteil geführt wurde, mussten beide staunen. Der Zug hatte ein eigenes Restaurant, fließendes Wasser, Salons und Schlafabteilungen für einzelne Gäste oder mehrere. Der Duke von Winchester hatte sich natürlich mit nichts weniger zufriedengegeben als der Royal Suite, eine der wenigen mit breitem Doppelbett, eigenem Bad und Sitzgelegenheiten. Das Fenster war groß und bot einen herrlichen Ausblick, der von Vorhängen vor den Blicken eventueller Gaffer geschützt werden konnte.

Dean ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf das Bett fallen „Die Matratze ist himmlisch“, brummte er. Castiel zuckte nur mit den Schultern und begann die Koffer auszupacken. _Zwei Wochen_ , dachte er _zwei verdammte Wochen_. Und dann zwei Wochen Konstantinopel und wieder zurück. Und danach… ein Leben im Mausoleum der Winchester.

Irgendwann setzte der Duke sich auf und beobachtete seinen Mann, wie er geschäftig Kleidung in den Schrank packte. Das Horn erklang und ein tiefes Schnauben war zu hören. Die Lok setzte sich in Bewegung und der Orientexpress verließ den Bahnhof.

„Wirst du jetzt gar nicht mehr mit mir reden?“

Castiel ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken, dann drehte er sich um und sah Dean in die Augen „Erklär es mir! Warum sind deine Augen ständig rot? Was macht dich so wütend? So aggressiv?“

Dean atmete tief ein und aus und erhob sich.

„Rennst du jetzt weg? Oder trittst irgendwelche Möbel um? “ Castiel war klar, dass er ziemlich gewagt vorging, innerlich zitterte er wie Espenlaub. Doch wenn diese Ehe nicht in Schweigen enden sollte, musste er mutig sein.

„Nein“, Deans tiefe Stimme war rau und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel. „Setz dich zu mir, bitte.“

Castiel folgte der Bitte und lauschte.

„Ich war im Krieg, gegen die Russen, zuletzt auf der Krim. Und das… wie soll ich sagen? Sowas vergisst man nicht. Das zieht nicht an einem vorüber“, er stützte die Arme auf den Knien ab und starrte auf den Boden „Ich habe nur überlebt, weil ich mich auf meine Instinkte verlassen habe. Wenn du das Tier in dir loslässt kann es dich retten. Deine Reaktionen werden schneller, deine Muskeln härter und du hast keine Angst mehr. Ich musste so sein um zu überleben, um anderen zu helfen zu überleben. Seit ich zurückgekommen bin, habe ich gemerkt, dass ich es nicht abschütteln kann. Bei den kleinsten Geräuschen, bei zu vielen Menschen, egal was, ich verfalle dauernd in Kampfmodus, als müsste ich mich ständig verteidigen. Ich habe sogar Alfi niedergeschlagen, weil er mich überrascht hat, als er mir den Mantel abnehmen wollte.“ Er seufzte tief „Ich kann die Aggression inzwischen soweit kontrollieren, dass ich nicht wahllos auf jeden einprügle der mir zu nahekommt, aber … aber manchmal ist es schwer, sehr schwer“, der Duke schluckte „Bis ich wieder normal bin und ich weiß nicht mal ob ich es je sein werde…“, er brach ab und sah Castiel in die Augen, Grün traf auf Blau „Ich versuch es wirklich, Castiel.“

„Ist das der Grund warum du diese Männer verletzt hast?“ Castiel musste es fragen, er musste es wissen. „Die die nachts in deinem Büro waren.“

Erstaunen traf den Gesichtsausdruck Deans nicht einmal ansatzweise „Woher weißt du davon?“

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und habe mich etwas bewegen wollen. Dann habe ich sie schreien gehört und gesehen wie du und Sam sie rausgetragen habt“, er blickte ihn offen an „Wieso?“

So wenig er es wollte, Dean musste mit offenen Karten spielen „Sie waren aus meiner Einheit und wollten Geld von mir. Sie sind nicht die ersten die deswegen zu mir gekommen sind, viele haben versucht mir _aus alter Freundschaft_ Geld aus der Tasche zu ziehen. Es kam zum Streit und Brady hat mir irgendwann das Messer an die Kehle gehalten. An diesem Punkt konnte ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen, das Tier hat die Kontrolle übernommen.“ Dean legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen „Wenigstens habe ich sie nicht getötet. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass Benny sie in die Stadt bringt und ihnen genügend für einen Arzt zugesteckt.“ Er sah auf um Castiel in die Augen zu sehen, wandte dann aber beschämt den Blick ab, starrte zu Boden „War es das? Was dir solche Angst gemacht hat?“

„Ja“, sagte er leise „Das tut es auch jetzt noch, aber...“ Tief atmete er ein und dann wieder aus „Ich werds auch versuchen“, erklärte er sanft und als er sah, wie immer noch das Grün in den Augen glänzte, lächelte er Dean an.

„Danke“, flüsterte er, nahm Castiels Hand und drückte einen sanften Kuss darauf.

„Lass uns die Abteile erkunden. Ich will sehen was sie sich alles einfallen lassen haben“, erklärte Dean, erhob sich und streckte seinem Mann die Hand entgegen.

„Das wär sehr schön“, gab er zurück und ergriff sie.

Nun da sie die Abteile in aller Ruhe betrachten konnten machten sie noch mehr Eindruck. Nach ihrer Runde nahmen sie in einer Art Salon Platz in dem sich immer zwei bequeme, gepolsterte Sessel an einem Tisch gegenüberstanden und bestellten Kaffee. Er war köstlich und der Kellner, ein junger Mann namens Garth Fitzgerald IV, überschwänglich höflich.

Der Orientexpress ließ keine Wünsche übrig, im Salon wurde Musik gespielt und in einem Regal fand sich eine bescheidene Auswahl an Büchern und Magazinen, im Barwagen wurden hervorragende Cocktails gemixt, Karten gespielt und geraucht. Am elegantesten war der Speisewagen, er trumpfte mit hervorragendem Essen und einer Ausstattung derer sich ein Sternerestaurant nicht geschämt hätte.

Am Abend kehrte das Paar in ihre Suite zurück und fand auf der Anrichte eine auf Eis gelegte Flasche Champagner, _eine Empfehlung der Crew_ , wie auf einem Zettelchen stand. Zwei Flöten waren vorsichtig in ein mit Stoff ausgeschlagenes Kästchen danebengelegt.

Dean ließ den Korken knallen und füllte die kristallenen Gläser.

Castiel nahm eines entgegen und prostete Dean zu „Auf eine Chance?“ fragte er.

„Auf eine Chance!“ gab Dean zurück und sie stießen an.

 

Sie hatten es sich auf dem breiten Sofa bequem gemacht und begonnen einander Fragen zu stellen. Einfache Dinge, was einem schmeckte, was man gerne tat, unverfängliches das verfängliches werden konnte.

„Die Lilien sind mein ganzer Stolz“, erklärte Castiel „Ich züchte seit Jahren an ihnen und endlich – endlich! – hat es sich ausgezahlt! Sie haben den nationalen Preis für Blumenzucht gewonnen und der Hofgärtner will sie in die Gärten ihrer Majestät pflanzen! Stell dir das vor!“

„Das ist beeindruckend“, erklärte Dean, der zwar nicht genau wusste wie man so viel Zeit in eine Blume stecken konnte, aber Castiels Begeisterung was Grund genug ihn zu loben.

„Danke, wenigstens einer sagt das“, sagte Castiel leichthin und leerte sein Glas.

Dean runzelte die Stirn „Wie meinst du das?“

Der Schwarzhaarige streckte die Hand nach der Flasche aus und schenkte sich nach. „Ach“, sagte er und stürzte das nächste Glas hinunter, bemerkte kaum wie der Schaumwein seine Gedanken leicht und die Zunge locker machte „War nicht gerade das was meine Mutter sich gewünscht hatte, mit Blumen spielen schön und gut, aber ich stand eben nicht nur mit der Schere an der Vase. Eigentlich renne ich jeden Tag mit dreckigem Gesicht und Arbeitskleidung herum. Macht sie wahnsinnig! Und wenn ich nicht an den Pflanzkübeln stehe, dann bin ich meistens im Stall. An der Gesellschaft hatte ich außerdem nie Interesse. Und weil ich mich selbst nie um einen Mann gekümmert habe, haben sie und Lucifer die Sache in die Hand genommen. Mich zu Parties geschleppt, zum Nachmittagstee Junggesellen eingeladen, aber was soll ich sagen? Meine Mutter meinte einmal ich sei charmant wie eine Teetasse, deswegen waren sie und Luc auch so froh als du…“ Castiel brach ab und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Dich heiraten wollte, obwohl wir uns kaum kannten?“

Ein beschämtes Nicken kam zur Antwort.

„Es war Sams Idee“, erklärte er „meinte eine Omega-Bindung würde mir Stabilität geben. Außerdem muss ich, wenn ich das Erbe antrete zumindest verheiratet sein. Als Sam also sagte, er hätte jemanden gefunden, der passen könnte habe ich dem Ganzen zugestimmt.“

Castiel stürzte erneut ein Glas Champagner hinunter, blies die Backen auf und ließ die Luft langsam daraus entweichen „Da haben wir beide ja ganz wunderbare Brüder.“

Dean musste lachen und hielt Castiel seine Champagnerflöte hin.

„Leer“, erklärte dieser und stellte mit Schwung die Flasche auf den Tisch.

„Hast du die Flasche alleine getrunken?“

Bestimmt aber etwas unsicher wurde ein schwarzhaariger Kopf geschüttelt „Nein, du hattest auch welchen! Und jetzt entschuldige mich, aber ich bin müde.“ Der Versuch aufzustehen und würdevoll in das Bett zu gleiten schlug fehl. Das bereits geringe Gleichgewicht ging vollends verloren und Castiel fiel seinem Ehemann direkt in den Schoß.

„Dachte wir lassen uns mehr Zeit“, sagte dieser grinsend und half ihm auf. Der Betrunkene ließ sich gegen die breite Brust fallen.

„Spätestens bei der nächsten Hitze ist das sowieso egal“, murmelte er und sog den inzwischen vertrauten Geruch ein. „Dann ist es vorbei mit dem was ich will.“

„Bis dahin besteht keine Eile“, flüsterte Dean zurück, hob den Betrunkenen hoch und trug ihn zum Bett. Half ihm umziehen und als er noch überlegte ob er sich auf das Sofa legen sollte, schlug Castiel die Decke neben sich zurück und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er sich ebenfalls hinlegen sollte.

So schliefen sie ruhig und ohne jegliche Beklemmung nebeneinander ein.

 

Seit dieser Nacht wurden die Schritte die beide aufeinander zugingen immer größer. Die viele Zeit die man in diesem Zug miteinander verbrachte tat ihr übriges.

Sie lernten sich kennen, in vielerlei Hinsicht und stellten nach und nach fest, dass diese Ehe vielleicht doch nicht die schlechteste Idee ihrer Brüder gewesen war. Körperliche Annäherungen gingen nur langsam vonstatten, begannen mit kleinen Gesten, wie dem Umlegen einer Decke oder einer zufälligen Berührung mit den Beinen oder den Schultern, wenn sie nebeneinandersaßen.

Am siebten Abend ihrer Reise hatte sich das Paar im Salon niedergelassen, tranken Wein und betrachteten die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Musik war aufgelegt worden und übertönte das Schnauben der Lok. Sanfte, spielerische Klänge – ein Walzertakt.

„Wollen wir tanzen?“ fragte Castiel und Dean sah ihn zunächst verwundert an. Es war wirklich kaum Platz, aber für ein leichtes hin und her wiegen würde es reichen.

„Gerne.“

Sie erhoben sich und Dean reichte seinem Mann die Hand zum Kompliment, zog ihn näher an sich. Es war kaum mehr möglich als ein Schritt hin und her, dennoch war die plötzliche Nähe berauschend. Eng standen sie Brust an Brust, die eigentliche Walzerhaltung war zu einer innigen Umarmung geworden und die Gesichter einander zugewandt. Castiel schluckte und betrachtete die Züge. Hart, aber unglaublich schön, wie in Stein gemeißelt und jetzt gerade, wenn es auch nicht immer sichtbar war, war sein Lächeln warm.

Der Kuss war weder wild noch von Leidenschaft geprägt, er war sanft und neugierig. Nach den ersten Unsicherheiten sogar spielerisch. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass Castiel die Initiative ergriffen hatte und der erste Kuss den er wirklich genoss.

„Wie eine Wiese“, murmelte Dean, als sie Stirn an Stirn aneinanderhielten und leise, vom Kuss berauscht, atmeten.

„Eine Wiese?“ fragte Castiel.

„Ja“, murmelte Dean und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seines Mannes „eine Wiese voll mit Kräutern und Blumen im Sommer.“

Castiel, der den Kopf an Deans Hals gelegt hatte, lächelte in dessen Kehle.

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen“, wisperte er.

Sie schliefen an diesem Abend nicht miteinander, aber beieinander. Nach ein paar ungeschickten Versuchen sich bequem hinzulegen, fand sich Castiel schließlich auf Deans Brust wieder, von seinem linkem Arm umschlossen, den Kopf auf seinem Herz. Ein regelmäßiger, starker Rhythmus der ihn langsam in den Schlaf wiegte.

 

Als Castiel an einem Morgen erwachte war er von wunderbarer Wärme umhüllt, das Gefühl von Sicherheit lullte ihn ein und ein vertrauter Geruch ließ ihn noch mehr zu der Wärmequelle fliehen. Wann hatte er sich das letzte Mal so geborgen gefühlt? Er inhalierte tief den berauschenden Geruch nach Leder und Whiskey, rieb verschlafen den Kopf an der warmen Schulter. Eine Hand streichelte seinen Rücken, eine andere fühlte er in seinem Haar.

„Schläfst du?“ wisperte der tiefe Bass von Deans Stimme und kitzelte seinen Hals.

„Noch ein bisschen“, murmelte Castiel und öffnete die Augen einen Schlitz weit. Erkannte Deans Schulter und Nacken, dort wo seine Nase zielsicher nach der Geruchsdrüse gesucht hatte. Sie lagen eng aneinander, Castiel war umgeben von Deans Armen. Sie hüllten ihn ein, als wollten sie ihn von der ganzen Welt abschotten.

„Solange du willst“, er drückte einen leichten Kuss auf seinen Puls und verstärkte seine Umarmung leicht.

Der letzte Abend zog an Castiels innerem Auge vorbei, der Tanz, der Kuss, die Nähe und der sanfte Rhythmus von Deans schlagendem Herz, der ihn in den Schlaf gewiegt hatte. Ein weiterer Kuss wurde federleicht auf seinen Hals gedrückt, und noch einer und noch einer. Castiels Herz schlug schneller, war es jetzt soweit? War jetzt die Schonfrist um? War er bereit?

Sein Omega schien es zu sein. Er spürte wie sein Körper nach dem Alpha verlangte. Und warum sollte dieser auch nicht? Es war das Natürlichste der Welt, dass ein Omega einen Alpha möglichst eng an sich binden wollte. Und wie ging das besser als durch ein Junges? Zugleich hatte Castiel sich selten so berauscht gefühlt, so erregt. Die Küsse dieses wunderschönen Mannes ließen nicht nur den Omega erbeben.

Deans Atem ging schneller, sobald er Castiels Geruch wahrgenommen hatte. Ein erregtes Grollen entwich seiner Kehle und er presste seinen Partner noch näher an sich. Küsste seinen Hals noch intensiver, sog an der leicht gebräunten Haut und hinterließ einen dunklen Fleck. Castiel erhob sich leicht und drehte seinen Mann auf den Rücken und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, dann packte er ihn am Kinn und zog seine Lippen an seine eigenen um dann seine Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten zu lassen.

Bei Gott, wie sehr dieser Mann ihn anmachte! Nur am Anfang versuchte Dean den Takt anzugeben, doch bald bemerkte er wie sinnlos dieses Unterfangen war. Der Omega hatte sich dem Alpha devot hingegeben, doch Castiel würde dies mit Sicherheit nicht tun. Er führte Deans Hände über seinen Körper, zeigte ihm wo er berührt werden wollte und wie er ihn berühren sollte. Er rutschte etwas weiter nach vorne und hieß Dean ihn vorzubereiten, zu weiten bis aus der Feuchtigkeit, eine einladende Nässe geworden war. Mit wenigen Lecken über Deans Glied war dieser steinhart, wie Castiel entzückt feststellte und sich langsam auf ihn niederließ. Dieses Gefühl ausgefüllt zu sein mit jedem Millimeter mehr genoss.

Es war sein erstes Mal. Zuvor war es der Omega gewesen, der Wolf in ihm und dessen Natur. Aber dieser Sex gehörte nur ihm und Dean. _Wundervoller Dean,_ dachte er _der sich mir hingibt._ _Der nur eines will: was mir gefällt_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja! Endlich schließe ich ein Kapitel ohne Cas in Tränen zurückzulassen!  
> Sorry war verhindert und konnte deswegen nicht uploaden  
> Freu mich wie immer über eure Meinungen und Rückmeldungen


	8. Was du willst

Diesmal war das Gefühl nachdem Dean ein letztes Mal tief aufgestöhnt hatte, der Knoten anschwoll und beide aneinander band weniger seltsam. Er hatte keine Angst mehr, wenn er auch wusste, dass sie noch irgendwo in ihm lauerte. Deans Hand lag wieder auf seinem Bauch und nachdem die tiefen und zitternden Atemzüge regelmäßiger geworden waren spürte er wieder die Küsse in seinem Nacken. Castiel drehte den Kopf nach hinten und zog Deans Lippen an seine. Leckte, sog, küsste und seufzte in den dargebotenen Mund. Wie gut und richtig sich das anfühlte! Dann drang ein leises Wispern an sein Ohr „Denkst du es wird lange dauern?“

„Was?“ raunte Castiel zurück.

„Bis du schwanger bist.“

All diese neuen Gefühle auf die Castiel sich langsam eingelassen hatte waren mit einem Mal verschwunden, als ihm dieser entsetzliche Gedanke einen Schlag in den Magen versetzte. Allein die Vorstellung jetzt ein Kind zu bekommen, wo er doch erstmal begreifen musste was es hieß Duke Castiel von Winchester zu sein! Es würde genau das passieren, was er immer befürchtet und verabscheut hatte. Einen Adeligen heiraten und ein Kind nach dem anderen zu bekommen, einfach nur der fürsorgliche und gehorsame Omega an der Seite des starken Alphas zu sein.

_Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen und wer weiß, vielleicht sogar Gefallen daran finden,_ schossen ihm die Worte seiner Mutter durch den Kopf. Es war kalt in ihm geworden. Daran gewöhnen. Wie das klang! Daran gewöhnen seinem Alpha zu Willen zu sein, daran gewöhnen die Herrschaft über den eigenen Körper aufzugeben, daran gewöhnen völlig machtlos zu sein. Denn auch wenn es gerade wundervoll gewesen war… letzten Endes war klar was erwartet wurde. Ein Erbe, eine Familie, ein Leben, das er dem Duke widmete. All seine Träume aufgeben.

„Was ist los?“ wisperte Dean und strich sanft über seine Wange „Du siehst traurig aus.“

Castiel fühlte wie seine Augen feucht wurden und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Dean. Dieser strich sanft seine Wirbelsäule entlang, massierte seine Schultern und zog ihn wieder in seine Arme. Langsam war der Knoten abgeschwollen und er zog sich aus ihm zurück. Die Tatsache, dass er sich leer anfühlte ohne den Alpha in ihm war der letzte Tropfen der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Die Tränen rannen. Er versuchte die Decke über seinen Kopf zu ziehen, keine verräterischen Bewegungen zu machen.

„Cas!“ Dean klang ehrlich bestürzt und drehte den Omega zu sich herum. Dieser schwieg und versuchte die Tränen zu bekämpfen.

„Ich habe dir wehgetan! Oh Gott, es tut mir so leid! War es zu viel? Habe ich dich zu fest angefasst? Wo tut es weh?“ der Duke nahm das Gesicht seines Mannes in die Hände, doch dieser schwieg weiterhin „Sag mir was dir wehtut, sag mir was ich tun kann!“ die Hilflosigkeit in Deans Stimme war rührend.

Cas legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, atmete tief ein und aus „Du kannst nichts tun, es ist nichts was du ändern könntest“, flüsterte er, nur kurz sah er ihm in die Augen „Und nein, du hast mir nicht wehgetan. Es gibt einfach Dinge die ich akzeptieren muss.“

„Was für Dinge?“ fragte Dean „Was musst du akzeptieren?“

Die Naivität dieser Frage ließ Castiel bitter auflachen. „Lass es gut sein und mich noch etwas schlafen.“

Aber Dean ließ es nicht gut sein. Er riss Castiel, der sich wieder von ihm abgewandt hatte, herum und hielt ihn fest „Es ist nicht egal! Rede!“ Er klang gereizt und trotz der Dunkelheit konnte Castiel erkennen wie sich seine Augenfarbe änderte „Rede endlich!“ Die starken Hände bohrten sich tiefer in sein Fleisch. Castiel versuchte ihn abzuschütteln „Du tust mir weh Dean! Lass mich los!“

„Erst wenn du mir sagst, warum du auf einmal so anders bist! Gerade eben liegst du in meinen Armen und stöhnst meinen Namen und auf einmal weinst du! Sag es mir!“

Der Jüngere schob trotzig die Unterlippe vor „Und wenn nicht? Wirst du mich zwingen? Wirst du mir befehlen, es dir zu sagen? Deine Alpha-Dominanz nutzen?“

„Wenn es der einzige Weg ist zu verstehen, warum es dir schlecht geht? Ja!“

Er würde es also tun, seine Grenzen nicht akzeptieren! Ausnutzen, dass er ihm unterlegen war, dass er ihm gehörte! Sein alter Groll stieg wieder hoch und mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung stieß er Dean von sich fort, brachte mehr Platz zwischen sich und ihm. „Dann tus doch!“ zischte er.

Dean packte eines seiner Handgelenke und zog Castiel an sich heran, nahe genug, dass sie sich Auge in Auge befanden. Sein Geruch war stärker, dominanter geworden und Castiel fühlte wie sein Körper zitterte, wie Angst und Schuldgefühle ihn durchbohrten. Die Schuld, dem Alpha nicht gehorcht zu haben, seinen Zorn auf sich gezogen zu haben.

„Erkläre, warum du dich schlecht fühlst!“ der Befehl drang tief in seinen Schädel. Keine Verteidigung war mehr möglich.

„Ich bin wütend, so wütend, weil ich nicht entscheiden darf! Ich muss dir zu Willen sein, dein Junges austragen, mein ganzer Körper, alles gehört dir. Ich bin nicht mehr als dein Mann“, stieß er hervor, sah direkt in Deans Augen „Und ich bin dir ausgeliefert. Nicht mal mehr mein eigener Wille gehört mir.“

Er versuchte sich zu wehren, die Worte zurückzuhalten, aber er konnte sich dem Befehl nicht wiedersetzen. Konnte sich nicht gegen Dean wehren und wieder rannen die Tränen. Die Hand ließ ihn los, fiel schlaff auf das Bett. Castiel wusste, dass er nicht der einzige war, dem es jetzt schlecht ging. Dean musste die Ablehnung seines Omegas deutlich fühlen, es war nicht nur in der Natur des Omegas sich seinem Partner unterzuordnen, genau so tief war es in einem Alpha verankert eine sichere Umgebung zu bieten. Ein Ort an dem sein Partner sich wohl fühlen und in Sicherheit den Nachwuchs großziehen konnte. Fühlte der Omega sich also schlecht oder stieß den Alpha ab, würde dieser es deutlich spüren.

Dean stand auf und zog sich an. Er schwieg und verschwand in das kleine Bad. Als er fertig angezogen war verließ er das Zimmer ohne sich auch nur einmal umzudrehen.

Dean ging zielstrebig auf den Speisewagen zu, setzte sich an den gewohnten Platz und wies Garth an ihm eine Flasche Whiskey und ein Glas zu bringen. Alles in ihm tat weh. Er hatte die Nacht genossen, nicht nur den Sex, sondern vor allem die Nähe. Diese Ruhe, wenn er bei Castiel war. Er gehörte zu den wenigen Menschen bei denen er so entspannt war, dass seine Augen nicht mehr rot waren. Castiel hatte schon häufiger bemerkt, dass sie eigentlich grün waren und Dean war sehr verwundert darüber gewesen, wie er auf ihn reagierte.

Er hatte es als Zeichen gesehen, dass sie gut zusammenpassten. Dass sie diesen Rest des Lebens, wie Castiel es damals bezeichnet hatten, meistern konnten. Dass sie nicht, wie so viele andere, nur nebeneinander her leben würden. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass sie Partner werden konnten, Freunde sogar und vielleicht... Aber anscheinend war das falsch gewesen. All die Gespräche, die Berührungen, die langsam vertraut wurden, der Tanz am Abend davor… der Kuss… Castiel hatte ihn doch geküsst! ER hatte IHN verführt! Nicht der Omega! Der Omega wäre nie so dominant gewesen, hätte sich untergeordnet. Dieses Mal war es wirklich Castiel gewesen mit dem er schlief. Und was den Nachwuchs anging… Dean war bereit zu warten, wenn Castiel noch Zeit brauchte. Verdammt, er würde ihm Zeit für alles geben! Er hatte doch gesagt: Es besteht keine Eile!

Unter den besorgten Blicken von Garth begann er sein Glas mit der goldenen Flüssigkeit zu füllen und zügig zu trinken.

Ja, es war eine arrangierte Ehe. Wie so viele andere auch! Aber er hatte doch gesagt, dass er es versuchen wollte! Sie hatten beide gesagt, dass sie das Beste daraus machen wollten und auf einmal war er derart verzweifelt, dass sein Alpha vor Schmerz aufheulte und am liebsten solange bei seinem Omega geblieben wäre, bis es diesem wieder besserging.

Dean blieb sitzen und trank weiter.

 

Als Castiel den Wagen verließ um in den Speisewagen zu gehen, war er erstaunt Dean alleine dort sitzen zu sehen. Nur eine Flasche vor sich, die vielleicht noch bis zur Hälfte gefüllt war.

Er musste ihn gerochen haben, denn der Duke drehte sich ruckartig um und sah ihn aus glasigen Augen an, erhob sich und ging an ihm vorbei. „Ich werde mich zurückziehen“, erklärte er und verließ den Speisewagen.

 

Am Abend kehrte Castiel erst spät in ihre Suite zurück, Dean schlief tief und fest, neben sich eine weitere Flasche Whiskey liegen. Der Omega legte sich auf die Couch und versuchte zu schlafen, obwohl alles in ihm danach schrie sich zu seinem Alpha zu legen.

In der Nacht kam er zu ihm, hob ihn hoch und legte ihn auf ihr Bett. Er spürte es erst, als er das sanfte Streicheln auf seiner Wange fühlte und die Wärme an seinem Rücken. Dean hatte ihn an sich gezogen und sein Gesicht in seinen Nacken versteckt. Castiel erstarrte und zog sich ruckartig zurück.

„Was…?“

„Du musst es genauso fühlen wie ich. Es tut uns beiden weh im Streit getrennt zu sein. Ich werde dir nichts tun, aber es wird dir bessergehen, wenn wir zusammen schlafen“, erklärte Dean.

Castiel schnaubte „Es ist sowieso egal, es geht ja nicht um meinen Willen. Soll ich mich gleich ausziehen und präsentieren?“

Der dünne Faden, der Deans Geduld und Beherrschung noch gehalten hatte, riss. Eine Faust wurde gegen die Wand geschlagen und dann hatte er Castiel gepackt „Wenn du es so haben willst, dann gebe ich es dir so!“ es begann erneut mit dem Geruch, moschusartig und stark. Castiels Nasenflügel zitterten. Er würde es tun! Er würde es wirklich tun!

„Präsentiere dich!“ befahl Dean und gegen seinen Willen öffnete Castiel sein Pyjama-Hemd, zog die Hose aus. Ein Teil in ihm wollte den Alpha besänftigen und sich gerne unterwerfen. Doch der andere Teil in ihm schrie und Tränen der Angst und der Verzweiflung rannen über sein Gesicht, während sein Körper sich vor dem Duke präsentierte. Er hatte Dean den Rücken zugewandt, war auf die Knie gegangen und beugte den Oberkörper nach unten. Sein Hinterteil war nach oben gestreckt, seine Arme glitten an seine Backen um sie auseinander zu ziehen. Alles um dem Alpha ein schnelles Eindringen zu ermöglichen.

Hände packten seine Hüften und er spürte wie der Duke seinen Unterkörper komplett an seinen presste. „Ich kann jetzt alles tun“, hörte er ihn flüstern „Richte dich auf!“ Castiel gehorchte und Deans Arm legte sich um seinen Oberkörper, zog ihn fest an ihn heran und dann spürte er die Zähne, sie bissen noch nicht zu, doch berührten diese eine Stelle, die die für wahre Geliebte war. Castiel schluchzte. „Alles! Alles kann ich mit dir machen!“ flüsterte die Stimme erneut. „Aber ich will es nicht, verstehst du? Ich will es so nicht!“ Die Wut war immer noch in Deans Stimme „Ich will dich nicht zwingen, ich will das was du vorgeschlagen hast: eine Chance! Eine verdammte Chance, Castiel!“ Dann stieß er ihn von sich und die Macht die er über den Omega gehabt hatte, löste sich. Die Wut in seinen Augen war beängstigend, rotes Leuchten in der Dunkelheit. Erneut schlug er gegen die Wand. „Natürlich ist das hier eine arrangierte Ehe! Aber war das in den letzten Tagen nichts? War es egal? Alles nur gespielt?“

Dean stand auf, packte eine Vase und zerschlug sie an der Wand, Castiel zuckte zusammen „Und heute Morgen? War das auch nur, weil dein Körper es dir befohlen hat? Ich habe es dir nämlich nicht befohlen! Aber es ist ja sowieso alles egal!“ Der Alpha tigerte wütend auf und ab, der Drang irgendetwas zu zerstören war übermächtig! So viel Wut, so viel Aggression und keine Möglichkeit sie herauszulassen! „Und ich Vollidiot dachte, wir könnten …“ wieder schlug er mit der Faust an die Wand und spürte wie die Haut an seinen Knöcheln aufplatzte. „Du würdest… Wir könnten…“ der nächste Schlag. Er drehte sich jetzt der Wand komplett zu, um nur ja nicht zu Castiel blicken zu müssen, der schweigend auf dem Bett saß und die Decke um sich gezogen hatte.

Zwischen Deans Wut war die Enttäuschung und die Verzweiflung darüber trotz der schönen Tage diese Ablehnung zu spüren. Und es tat Castiel leid. Es tat ihm leid, denn er hatte sich letzten Endes dafür entschieden dem Ganzen eine Chance zu geben und war nicht mit Gabriel nach Frankreich geflüchtet und Dean hatte sich trotz seiner aggressiven Anfälle als geduldig und einfühlsam erwiesen. War überhaupt nicht das was einen dominanten Alpha ausmachte, ja, er war mehr als Castiel sich zu erhoffen gewagt hatte und er trat es mit Füßen, wehrte ihn ab.

Langsam richtete er sich auf, seine Stimme war leise „Und wenn ich nie dazu bereit bin ein Junges zu haben? Wenn ich etwas Anderes will? Dann wirst du mich trotzdem zwingen, nicht wahr? Weil du einen Erben brauchst, weil das der Grund ist warum du einen Omega geheiratet hast.“

„Auch, aber eher die Tatsache, dass ein Omega mir helfen kann wieder stabil zu werden“, sagte Dean rau, immer noch zur Wand gerichtet, sein Atem ging immer noch schnell. Verdammt! Er wurde sie nicht los, die Wut, diese Gewalt in ihm „Wenn du es wirklich nicht willst“, stieß er zwischen den Zähnen hervor „dann werde ich dich nicht zwingen. Sams wird mit Sicherheit irgendwann Kinder haben, um das Erbe und den Namen mach ich mir keine Sorgen.“ Der Alpha kämpfte sich immer mehr nach oben, rang um die Herrschaft mit ihm.

Castiels Augen weiteten sich „Das würdest du wirklich tun? Es interessiert dich wirklich was ich will?“

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört?“ schnappte Dean zurück, versuchte tief zu atmen, doch seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. „Geh! Geh verdammt, ich weiß nicht wie lang ich ihn noch zurückhalten kann!“ Das Monster in ihm gierte danach sich zu holen, was ihm seiner Meinung nach zu stand. Seinen Omega an sich zu binden.

Jetzt begriff Castiel wie sehr sein Mann mit sich kämpfte. Und mit einem Mal wusste er was er zu tun hatte. Er trat hinter Dean und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, sein Körper reagierte von alleine, sein Geruch, alles an ihm strahlte Wärme und die Geborgenheit eines Heims aus. Dean zitterte wieder „Geh, verdammt! Er wird dir wehtun!“

„Nein, das wird er nicht“, flüsterte Castiel und er wusste, dass seine Augen golden glänzten „Und jetzt dreh dich um. Lass mich dir helfen.“ Als Dean sich umdrehte, waren es nicht die beiden Menschen die sich gegenüberstanden. Alpha und Omega sahen sich in die Augen. Beschützer und Bereitsteller. „Ich gehöre nur dir Alpha“, flüsterte der Omega. Arme breiteten sich weit aus und der Stärkere fiel auf die Knie, ließ sich einhüllen von Körper und Gefühlen, witterte Geborgenheit, fühlte wie der andere nun ebenfalls kniete und presste den Kopf an die Brust des Omegas. Fühlte wie Küsse auf seinen Kopf verteilt wurden, wie Hände sanft über seinen Rücken strichen. Dann zog Castiel seinen Kopf in seinen Nacken, ließ ihn den süßen beruhigenden Duft riechen.

Sein Atem wurde langsamer, regelmäßiger. Sein Puls senkte sich. Der Alpha war zufrieden, fühlte sich aufgehoben, geborgen und überließ dem Omega die Führung.

Sie schwiegen, die ganze Zeit über. Castiel führte seinen Mann zu Bett, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und bewies dem Alpha, dass er zu ihm gehörte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es darf nicht so einfach sein! Und die Fronten müssen wirklich geklärt werden.   
> Cas ist keinesfalls so weit und Dean... sein Wolf ist komplett außer Kontrolle! Die beiden haben noch einen längeren Weg vor sich  
> Was denkst du? Lass es mich wissen! Denn glaub mir, dein Kommentar macht mich verdammt glücklich!


	9. Zwick mich!

Sie lagen eng ineinander verschlungen, Haut an Haut. „Ich wollte nie, dass das passiert“, flüsterte Dean an Castiels Nacken, noch immer verbunden. „Im Krieg war er meine Rettung. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Männern hier, habe ich dem Alpha viel zu oft die Führung überlassen. So sehr, dass er sie sich regelmäßig holt und mich beherrscht. Meist komme ich erst zu mir, wenn die Gefahr vorbei ist, bis ich Blut sehe und weiß, dass ich sicher bin.“ Er hielt inne und schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter „Ich wusste nicht, was er tun würde. Ob er kämpfen würde, dich vergewaltigen. Ich hatte Angst um dich, Angst vor mir selbst.“ Castiel spürte feuchte Tränen „Er hätte alles tun können, du hättest fliehen sollen!“

Der Knoten löste sich, Dean glitt aus ihm und Castiel drehte sich ihm zu. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf „Das war es nicht was er wollte“, erklärte er „Alles was er wollte, war seinen Omega. Sein Heim. Das ist es was wir tun. Wir geben euch Geborgenheit, wir geben euch eure Ruhe zurück. Wir sind das, wofür ihr kämpft, das was ihr so schützen wollt, weil wir euer Gegenstück sind.“ Er strich sanft Deans Rücken auf und ab „Er würde mir nie etwas tun, weil wir genau das für ihn sind.“

„Das meinte Sam also damit, dass eine Omegabindung mir Stabilität geben kann“, sagte Dean. Castiel rutschte etwas tiefer, dass er mit seinem Mann auf einer Augenhöhe war. Wischte die leisen Tränen von seinen Wangen „Ja, das kann sie“, flüsterte er „War das wahr was du gestern gesagt hast? Dass du mich zu nichts zwingen willst?“ Ein Nicken „Dass es dich wirklich interessiert was ich will?“ Wieder ein Nicken „Aber… wieso? Wie kann das sein? Du bist ein Alpha, gehörst dem Hochadel an! Ich dachte, dass du unbedingt eine vorbildliche und tadellose Familie präsentieren musst!“

Dean lachte auf „Wir waren selbst nie eine vorbildliche, tadellose Familie. Diese konservative Alpha-Omega-Beziehung gab es bei uns nie. Warum sollte ich das also wollen?“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Wusstest du, dass meine Mutter ein Alpha war?“

Castiel zog die Stirn in Falten „Aber dein Vater… ich habe ihn kennengelernt, er ist…“

„Ebenfalls ein Alpha. Ein Skandal damals, aber die beiden haben sich geliebt und trotzdem geheiratet. Zum Glück können Frauen egal welches sekundäre Geschlecht sie haben, Kinder bekommen, sonst gäbe es mich und Sammy nicht“, ein warmes Lächeln „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich will gern Kinder. Aber wenn du das nicht willst… Ich zwinge dich zu nichts, alles was ich wirklich brauche ist genau das was du mir gerade gibst.“ Damit zog er Castiel in seine Arme und sog tief seinen Geruch ein.

„Auch, wenn ich den Tag draußen im Dreck verbringe? Keine Abendgesellschaften plane und nur zu den Pflichtfestivitäten gehe? Keine Wohltätigkeitssoireen gebe? Nicht sticke, male oder was-weiß-ich?“ Castiels Augen wurden tellerrund. Er konnte nicht so viel Glück haben!

Jetzt musste Dean wirklich lachen „Ich hasse Abendgesellschaften, Sammy ist der Wohltäter in der Familie, mit besticktem Zeug kann ich nichts anfangen und Bilder haben wir weiß Gott genug im Haus. Und solange du den Dreck nicht mit ins Bett bringst, ist mir auch das Recht.“

Der Omega starrte ihn an „Würdest du mich… Ich meine… Zwick mich!“

Dean prustete los und zwickte Castiel in die Seite. Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen und ließ sich dann erleichtert lachend auf den Rücken fallen. Es war als fiele eine zentnerschwere Last von ihm ab. Dieser Mann verlangte kaum etwas und gab so viel. Er wusste nicht, womit er das verdient hatte.

 

Die Reise verlief gut, der Orientexpress fuhr ohne Probleme in Konstantinopel ein und bis Mitte der ersten Woche war ihre Reise auch ohne Zwischenfälle verlaufen. Sie genossen die Stadt, das Essen und die Gesellschaft des anderen. Sie kamen gerade von einer Soiree, leicht angetrunken ließen sie sich auf das Kanapee fallen. Sie lachten über ein paar der eitlen Alphas auf der Feier und Cas beobachtete seinen Mann, wie er sich ausstreckte, sein Hemd nach oben rutschte und immer mehr Haut freigab. Er roch umwerfend und wie damals im Zug spürte Castiel sein eigenes Verlangen, ohne dass seine Natur es ihm aufgezwungen hatte. Dean lockerte jetzt den Kragen seines Hemdes und öffnete die obersten Knöpfe. Der Ansatz der harten Brust und das Wissen wie sie sich anfühlte ließen ihn schlucken. Ließen in ihm den Wunsch aufkommen, diesen Ansatz entlang zu lecken, tiefer immer tiefer…

„Cas?“ Deans Stimme ließ ihn aufhorchen.

„Ja?“ seine Stimme klang seltsam belegt.

„Wir sollten ins Bett gehen“, der Duke erhob sich, setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und streifte Schuhe und Strümpfe ab, hörte seinen Mann nur ein heiseres „Ja, das sollten wir“, wispern, als er plötzlich über ihm war. Ihn überwältigte, sich auf ihn setzte und seine Hüfte an seine rollte. Dean überlegte nicht lange. Castiel war unwiderstehlich, wie er sich an ihm rieb, wie der Duft seiner Feuchtigkeit sich ausbreitete. Wild umfasste er Deans Kopf und küsste ihn mit einer Heftigkeit, die ihm den Atem raubte. Wieder erstaunte ihn die Initiative seines Mannes. Omegas ließen sich verführen, waren devot, unterwürfig, Castiel aber…

„Lass mich nicht warten“, knurrte er und zog an Deans Oberteil, riss sich sein eigenes vom Leib und stieß ihm die Zunge in den Mund. Es war kein sanftes Spiel, es war ein Kampf. Sie rollten sich auf dem Bett hin und her, verloren dabei ihre Kleidung und versuchten jeweils den anderen zu dominieren. Irgendwann saß Castiel auf Dean, presste seine Handgelenke in die Matratze und eroberte erneut seinen Mund, biss in die Unterlippe und sog an ihr. Sein Becken glitt über Deans hartes Glied, rieb es, reizte es. Ohne eine helfende Hand aber… Castiel versuchte beide Hände mit einer festzuhalten, hatte aber nicht mit dem Gegenangriff gerechnet und so lag er bald auf dem Bauch.

„Bleib liegen“, raunte Dean ihm zu und dann fühlte Cas die Feuchtigkeit von Speichel an seinem Eingang.

„Oh ja!“ das Gold in seinen Augen glänzte kurz auf und die Zunge schob sich immer tiefer in ihn, spielte mit dem harten Muskel, spannte und entspannte ihn. Er fühlte wie er die Finger dazu nahm, wie sie ihn dehnten, ihn weiteten. Er wollte mehr, brauchte mehr „Dean!“ rief er und dann – endlich – fühlte er ihn. Wie er sich positionierte und Stück für Stück in ihn glitt. Sie stöhnten beide tief als er komplett in ihm war. „Ist es… Kann ich…“ fragte Dean atemlos und begann sich langsam zu bewegen „Hngh“, machte Castiel und sein Mann hörte sofort auf „Cas?“ Verschleierte Augen trafen seine „Wag es nicht aufzuhören! Ich will dich! Hart und schnell!“ Und Dean gehorchte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, sie waren wie ausgehungert übereinander hergefallen. Keine Zeit für Genuss oder Raffinesse. Ein Strohfeuer, das heiß geglüht hatte. Dean wagte nicht zu fragen wo diese Leidenschaft auf einmal hergekommen war, er genoss sie. Küsste den wunderschönen Mann an seiner Seite und sah beinahe ehrfürchtig in seine Augen, auf seinen Körper.

„Man könnte meinen du bewunderst mich“, bemerkte Castiel und unter die wunderbare Trunkenheit, die der Höhepunkt hinterlassen hatte mischte sich leiser Schalk.

Dean lächelte selig „Hmm“, machte er nur und fühlte wie der Orgasmus Welle um Welle seinen Körper durchflutete. „Du überrascht mich immer wieder“, seufzte er „Verdammt war das gut.“ Castiel konnte nur breit grinsen.

Seit dieser Nacht hatte sich ihre Beziehung verändert. Sie schliefen immer mehr miteinander, tauschten Küssen, hielten sich an den Händen, wisperten sich leise Nichtigkeiten zu. Ohne es zu merken, waren sie ein frisch verliebtes Paar geworden und genossen die fremde Stadt und dann die Rückfahrt.

 

Zurück auf Winchester Hall war das Hallo groß und auch die Verwirrung, als das frisch vermählte Paar lächelnd und zärtlich miteinander umging. Dean begann nach dem Ankunftstag wieder seiner Arbeit nachzugehen, während Castiel sich daranmachte, das Haus und die Ländereien zu erkunden.

Achtlos sah er durch Papiere die Sam ihm zur Durchsicht gegeben hatte und unterschrieb schließlich ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, was er abzeichnete.

„Was ist los, Sammy?“

Dieser lächelte „Wusstest du, dass deine Augen, seit du angekommen bist ganz normal waren? Vorher war das nur so, wenn wir zu zweit waren. Du hast kein einziges Mal die Beherrschung verloren oder jemanden angebrüllt. Ich wusste ja, dass ein Omega einem Alpha helfen kann ausgewogener zu werden, aber das ist … ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht!“

Dean verschränkte die Hände und nickte „Er hatte keine Angst vor mir, weißt du? Auf der Hinfahrt hatten wir Streit und ich war kurz davor die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Ich war soweit, dass ich auf die Wand eingeschlagen habe um meine Aggressionen loszuwerden. Hab ihn angebrüllt, dass er gehen soll.“ Sams Augen weiteten sich „Hast du…?“ Dean unterbrach ihn „Er kam einfach zu mir, hat mir die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und mich in seine Arme gezogen. Und auf einmal… war die Bestie ruhig. Ich habe mich an ihn gepresst und er – er, der Omega, nicht ich der Alpha! – hat mich die ganze Nacht festgehalten. Seit dieser Nacht habe ich nie wieder die Kontrolle verloren.“

„Nie wieder?“

Dean lächelte „Mein Wolf hat ihn akzeptiert. Ist regelrecht verrückt nach ihm. Seit er ihn hat, ist die ganze Wut, die ganze Aggression wie verschwunden. Kaum ist Cas in der Nähe… ich weiß nicht, er will ihn die ganze Zeit beschützen, mit Zuneigung überschütten und was-weiß-ich-nicht-alles.“

„Und du?“ fragte sein Bruder.

„Es gefällt mir, dass er seinen eigenen Kopf hat, dass er sich nicht einfach unterwerfen will. Er hat Träume und Wünsche und die haben nichts damit zu tun, möglichst viele Junge zu werfen“, erklärte der Duke. „Wo ist er eigentlich gerade? Er wollte zum Tee zu uns kommen.“

Er klingelte eines der Mädchen herbei. Es war Meg, die auch bereits das Tablett mit dem Teeservice auf den Armen hatte. „Seine Lordschaft lässt ausrichten, dass er erst zum Abendessen erscheinen wird. Er sagte, er habe zu tun.“

Dean hob die Augenbrauen „Er hat zu tun?“

„Ja, euer Lordschaft, er ist im Gewächshaus“, erklärte sie.

Die Winchester-Brüder nickten und schickten das Mädchen hinaus. Sam zog die Stirn kraus „Was hat er denn im Gewächshaus zu tun?“

„Er liebt Pflanzen, hat sogar einen Wettbewerb für - was waren es? Lilien? - gewonnen. Ich nehme an, er will es neu einrichten“, erklärte Dean und rührte Milch und Zucker in seinen Tee, er musste lachen.

„Was ist so lustig?“

„Cas findet Milch und Zucker ruinieren den Geschmack von Tee“, antwortete Dean und erntete schließlich zunächst einen verwirrten Ausdruck von Sam, dann ein kurzes Lächeln „Das ist ja schön und gut, aber wir haben zu arbeiten.“ Dean stöhnte auf. „Übrigens… Vater hat geschrieben“, sagte Sam. Sein Bruder zuckte hoch „Ist etwas passiert? Will er zurückkommen?“

Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf „Er bleibt nach wie vor in London. Er sagt, er habe dort wichtige Dinge zu erledigen“, er schnaubte „Alkohol und Opium wahrscheinlich.“

Dean schwieg. Seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter hatte sich John Winchester verändert. Über die Jahre vernachlässigte er das Gut und verlor sich immer mehr im Alkohol. Dean hatte schon sehr früh die Stelle seines Vaters eingenommen, mit 16 hatte er sich bereits mithilfe des Butlers und der Hausdame alleine um Lawrence gekümmert. War zu den Versammlungen gefahren, hatte sich um die Pächter gekümmert, geschäftliche Termine erledigt, Sammy großgezogen und nebenbei seinem Vater dabei zugesehen wie er sich nach und nach zugrunde richtete. Als Dean einberufen wurde, versprach Sam sich so gut er konnte um Haus und Hof zu kümmern, wenn er auch nie Deans Passion für ihr Land geteilt hatte. Nach dem Krieg war Dean ein anderer gewesen. Abgesehen von einsamen Ausritten und Pflichtsoireen verließ er das Haus nicht mehr.

„Weswegen schreibt er dann?“

Sam räusperte sich „Er hat mir einen Gefallen getan und mich bei den Männern der Schriften empfohlen. Als ehemaliges Mitglied und…“

Kurz entgleisten die Gesichtszüge des jungen Dukes „Du willst uns verlassen?“

„Dean, ich kann nicht ewig hier die Stellvertretung für dich machen! Du musst deine Stellung endlich wieder einnehmen! Die Leute kennen dich kaum mehr!“ der Jüngere seufzte „Das war immer dein Platz! Du hast es doch geliebt, dich um unsere Ländereien und die Menschen darin zu kümmern! Du weißt genau, dass ich das nur übernommen habe, weil du nicht da warst und Vater nicht in der Lage dazu!“

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich geh auf eine Versammlung um mir die Beschwerden der Leute anzuhören, der Alpha übernimmt und drischt auf die Bittsteller ein? Grandiose Idee, Sammy, wirklich!“ bellte Dean. „Du weißt, dass ich mich deswegen zurückgezogen habe.“

„Aber… seit du Castiel hast ist es doch vorbei! Verdammt, Dean, du kannst dich nicht ewig verstecken! Und ich will nicht hierbleiben! Du weißt, dass ich immer zu den Männern der Schriften wollte und jetzt habe ich endlich die Chance!“

Dean sog scharf die Luft ein. Es war zu erwarten gewesen, Sam war nie sonderlich stark für Lawrence zu begeistern gewesen. Dean hingegen… er hatte es geliebt! Seine Heimat! Seine Leute für die er alles tat. Sein Land, aus dem er das Beste machen wollte. Langsam nickte er „Ich werde dir erstmal einen Großteil der Verwaltung abnehmen. Gespräche und dergleichen musst du noch übernehmen bis ich jemanden finde, der mich vertritt. Und jetzt… du kannst dich zurückziehen, ich sehe noch ein paar Abrechnungen durch. Dazu brauche ich dich nicht.“

„Dean, auf Dauer wird das nicht…“ begann Sam, doch der Blick des Älteren wurde hart „Es reicht für heute, Samuel.“

 

Beim Abendessen warteten die Brüder länger bis Castiel schließlich abgehetzt in den Speisesaal kam und sich zu ihnen setzte. Seine fröhliche geschäftige Art ließ die Spannung, die noch zwischen den Winchestern herrschte leichter werden „Entschuldigt, ich musste nur kurz das Gröbste abwaschen, ich war den Tag über dabei das Gewächshaus neu einzurichten. Es ist dir doch recht?“

„Selbst, wenn nicht, ich könnte dich wohl kaum davon abhalten“, schmunzelte Dean.

„Wohl kaum“, gab der Omega zurück und öffnete die Serviette.

Sie sprachen miteinander und Sam beobachtete belustigt wie Dean Castiel ansah, das warme Lächeln und die verliebten Augen. _Er ist soweit, er muss sich nur trauen_ , dachte er und nippte an seinem Glas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich konnte unmöglich eine Beta oder Omega aus Mary machen!  
> Tja, ist Dean soweit? Wenn ich so frage hat die Sache natürlich einen Haken ;-)  
> Zumindest sind Dean und Cas jetzt ein Paar und diese ganze Angst/Zwangphase überwunden, sie haben sich richtig verliebt und auch wenn man über den Konsens in der Hochzeitsnacht streiten kann... deswegen konnte ich diese Sexszenen nicht schreiben, jetzt wird das etwas leichter, da Cas jetzt wirklich will :D  
> Schön zu sehen, dass wirklich Leute Interesse an der Geschichte haben!   
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


	10. Die Faust im Magen

Nach und nach spielten sie ihr Leben aufeinander ein. Wie sie die Tage verbrachten und welchen Aufgaben sie nachgingen. Castiel hatte sich zunächst vorgenommen das Anwesen umzugestalten und die Kälte aus den Wänden zu ziehen, Leben in das Mausoleum zu bringen. Zugleich beschäftigte er sich mit den landwirtschaftlichen Flächen der Familie Winchester, den Pächtern und den Erträgen, die sie einbrachten. Seine Mutter war begeistert wie gut Castiel sich eingelebt hatte und entsetzt als sie bemerkte, dass er nach wie vor die meiste Zeit draußen verbrachte und fast täglich im schnellen Galopp über Lawrence ritt.

„Kann ich bald mit einem Enkel rechnen?“ fragte sie aus heiterem Himmel beim Tee, als Dean sich zurückgezogen hatte. Castiel verschluckte sich an seinem Tee und konnte nicht umhin zu erröten „Sei dir versichert, sobald es in dieser Hinsicht Neuigkeiten gibt, bist du die Erste die es erfährt.“

„Aber ihr habt doch…“, begann sie und der Omega riss die Augen auf „Ich will wirklich nicht mit dir darüber reden!“

„Aber du hattest schon eine Hitze oder?“

Castiel zwang sich ruhig zu atmen, konnte aber nicht umhin seiner Mutter die Wahrheit zu sagen „Nach der Hochzeit.“

Sie klatschte begeistert in die Hände „Wunderbar, vielleicht ist mein Enkel schon in der Hochzeitsnachts gezeugt worden oder noch besser, in Konstantinopel!“

„Noch bin ich nicht…“ begann Castiel, doch seine Mutter winkte ab „Papperlapp, du bist jung, gesund, du hattest deine Hitze und so wie ihr beiden euch anseht, sehr viel Verkehr. Wenn es jetzt noch nicht so weit ist, dann bald.“

Er war sehr froh als seine Mutter das Haus verließ.

 

Sie konnten nicht umhin einen Empfang zu geben, eine kleine Soiree um der Gesellschaft zu zeigen, wie perfekt alles war.

Castiel freute sich vor allem auf Gabriel, der sich mit einem Freund angekündigt hatte. Der Freund war Baltasar Malroy, der Mann, der ihm geholfen hätte ihn nach Frankreich zu schmuggeln und der ihm das Pulver besorgt hatte, das er nach wie vor abends einnahm. Nach scheinbar stundenlangen Begrüßungen schafften die Brüder es endlich, sich zu zweit zu setzen und miteinander zu sprechen.

„Du siehst glücklich aus“, bemerkte Gabriel und nippte an seinem Portwein. Sein Bruder nickte und lächelte zufrieden „Es war die richtige Entscheidung, er ist wunderbar“, erklärte er „Zuerst dachte ich, dass er ein brutaler, aggressiver Alpha wäre, aber…“

„Aber?“

Castiel seufzte „Er ist nichts davon! Er ist freundlich und verständnisvoll und… es interessiert ihn tatsächlich was ich mag und was ich mache! Als ich ihm von meinen Lilien erzählte war er beeindruckt und … nun ja… stolz auf mich“, mit warmen Augen sah der Omega zu seinem Mann, der sich gerade mit einem seiner Geschäftspartner unterhielt, Dean blickte kurz auf und zwinkerte ihm zu. Castiel spürte die Röte in seine Wangen steigen „Ich mag ihn wirklich, sehr gerne sogar“, sagte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Gabriel. Dieser musste lachen „Da hat es dich aber schlimm erwischt!“ er klopfte ihm auf den Rücken „So und jetzt musst du Baltasar richtig kennenlernen, ihr hattet ja kaum Zeit miteinander zu reden!“

Baltasar war ein Beta mit einer sehr eigenen Art, zwischen den dramatischen Gesten glänzte der Spott und ein sympathischer Humor. Castiel verstand sofort warum sein Bruder ihn mochte.

„Was für eine Freude dich kennenzulernen, Castiel“, er küsste seine Hand und lächelte ihn an. Ein Lächeln, das Castiel erwiderte, es folgte ein langer Blick, einer Musterung von oben bis unten. Dann beugte er sich näher zu ihm und sprach leise. „Gabriel hat ja viel von dir erzählt, vor deiner Hochzeit.“

Der Omega nickte „Er hat auch von dir erzählt und von deinem Angebot.“

„Ich hätte schon auf dich aufgepasst auch jetzt noch, wenn du jemals Hilfe brauchst. Du weißt wo du mich findest. Auch wenn“, er machte ein Pause und ließ die linke Hand kreisen „es nicht danach aussieht.“

„Danke, ich weiß das zu schätzen, Gabriel hat mir gesagt, dass ich dir vertrauen kann“, flüsterte er zurück „Einen versprochenen oder verheirateten Omega zu entführen bringt jede Menge Ärger, alleine schon mit dem Alpha. Das erfordert viel Mut.“

Baltasar zwinkerte leicht „Oder Wahnsinn.“

 

Als sich die beiden verabschiedeten, hatte Baltasar eine Einladung ausgesprochen „Ich freue mich auf dich, Castiel und natürlich auf deinen Gatten. Und… falls du noch Nachschub deiner abendlichen Medizin brauchst…“

Castiel nickte „Ich wende mich an dich.“

Er beobachtete die beiden, wie sie lachend und scherzend Winchester-Hall verließen. Doch so sehr er sich für Gabriel freute, denn das Glück schien ihm aus allen Poren zu triefen, konnte er nicht umhin ihn zu bemitleiden. Die Novaks würden diese Verbindung nie gutheißen. Als Alpha einer namhaften Familie würde Gabriel nach einem adeligen Omega Ausschau halten müssen. Ein Beta aus er Arbeiterklasse, wenn er auch gut situiert war, würden seine Mutter und Lucifer nicht akzeptieren.

Am Ende des Fests ließ sich Castiel erschöpft auf das Bett fallen „Darum mag ich solche Abende nicht, es ist viel zu anstrengend und diese ganzen Leute, die man eigentlich nicht leiden kann.“ Er sah Dean fröhlich an und stellte fest, dass dessen Kiefer mahlte „Was ist los?“

„Anscheinend konntest du einige davon sehr gut leiden“, zischte er und auf einmal bemerkte Castiel wie das Rot, das Rot, das so lange verschwunden war in Deans Augen zurückkehrte.

„Ich verstehe nicht“, sagte er.

„Was war das mit diesem Baltasar?“

Castiel stutzte „Er ist ein Freund meines Bruders. Ich dachte, ich hätte dir von ihm erzählt.“

„Ein Freund deines Bruders also? Dafür habt ihr euch ja sehr gut verstanden!“ blaffte Dean. „Was hast du mit ihm zu schaffen?“

„Nichts!“ beeilte sich Castiel zu sagen. „Was hast du denn nur?“

Er wurde so schnell an eine Wand gepresst, dass er kaum wusste wie ihm geschah. Ein Unterarm gegen die Kehle „Was für eine Vereinbarung hast du mit ihm? Was soll das heißen, er würde auf dich aufpassen? Warum soll er dich entführen?“

Er hatte also gehört, was er gesagt hatte! „Dean, das hat nichts zu bedeuten! Er wird mich nicht entführen! Und ich will dich auch nicht verlassen.“

„Das wird er mit Sicherheit nicht“, das tiefe Grollen gehörte nicht mehr zu dem Menschen, der Alpha übernahm mehr und mehr die Kontrolle, die Augen glühten rot „Kein anderer wird dich haben! Du gehörst mir! Du bist mein Omega!“ Eine Hand legte sich um seine Kehle, presste ihn gegen die Wand.

Castiel rang nach Luft und versuchte den stählernen Griff zu lösen „Dean bitte, lass mich los!“

„Wir haben gehört was er gesagt hat, wir haben es uns nicht eingebildet!“ bellte er „Er will was uns gehört, aber das kann er nicht haben! Und du“, er kam Castiel so nahe, dass sein heißer Atem seine Lippen streifte „Du wirst nicht gehen! Du wirst keinen anderen anfassen!“

„Dean ich krieg keine Luft mehr“, keuchte er und fühlte wie endlich der Griff nachließ. „Ich habe dich nicht betrogen und ich wollte auch nie gehen!“

„Was für eine Medizin besorgt er dir? Bist du krank?“

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich. Lass mich jetzt los!“ Angst flatterte in Castiels Magen. Dean schien seine Angst zu schmecken und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen „Was ist das für ein Medikament?“ Die Hand an seinem Hals war wie aus Stahl, Castiel fühlte wie sein Alpha begann seine Dominanz ihm gegenüber aufzubauen „Was ist das für ein Medikament, Omega?“

Castiel konnte sich nicht mehr wehren „Es … es verhindert, dass ich schwanger werde“, hauchte er. Der Alpha heulte auf und dann schlug er zu. Ohne Vorwarnung traf Castiel die Faust im Gesicht, brachte seine Nase zum Bluten und die Augen zum Tränen. Ein weiterer Schlag gegen seinen Kiefer ließ ihn zu Boden gehen. Er wich zurück, die schiere Panik im Gesicht. Dean riss ihn hoch und stieß ihn quer durch den Raum. „Dean, hör mir zu! Ich kann dir alles erklären! Bitte! Hör auf!“ Aber Dean konnte ihn nicht hören, wieder packte der Alpha zu, grollte weiter „Du gehörst uns! Du bist unser Omega!“ Dann wurde er gegen die Wand gepresst, spürte wie Deans muskulöser Körper ihn fixierte. Eine Hand, hielt seine Arme über seinen Kopf, die zweite wanderte nach vorne, an den Verschluss seiner Hose. „Nein! Nein! Nein!“ Castiel schrie! „Bitte Alpha! Nicht so!“ Seine Kleidung fiel, der Alpha knurrte an sein Ohr „Du bist unser Omega. Wir werden es dir zeigen,“ Er wehrte sich aus Leibeskräften, doch der stählerne Griff hielt ihn fest und die andere Hand entfernte nach und nach den restlichen Stoff. „Wir werden dich füllen mit unserem Samen, bis du ein ganzes Rudel Junge in dir trägst.“ Castiel spürte wie der Alpha sich gegen ihn drängte, fühlte die bekannte Härte an seinem Eingang. „Bitte Dean, Dean hilf mir!“ Es war dieser Aufschrei, der dem Duke die Kontrolle über seinen Körper wiederbrachte. Die Raserei ebbte ab und Deans Blick wurde klar.

„Nein“, flüsterte er „Nein, Cas!“ er ließ von ihm ab. Castiel riss sich von Dean los, drängte sich soweit es ging nach hinten, bis er an der Wand angelangt war, sich panisch nach links und rechts umblickte.

„Cas“, die Verzweiflung brach seine Stimme.

Der junge Mann zitterte „Nicht, bitte, nicht“, panisches Flüstern „Alpha, nicht, bitte!“ dann beugte er devot den Rücken „Bitte Alpha, ich werde ein guter Omega sein. Bitte Alpha!“ Dean verstand, dass es nicht Castiel war, der mit ihm sprach „Ich bin nur dein Omega, nur deiner! Bitte, Alpha!“ Er versuchte sich Castiel zu nähern, doch dieser wich aus und flehte erneut „Bitte nicht, Alpha, bitte tu uns nicht mehr weh!“

Dean holte schließlich Ellen. Ihre Augen waren schockgeweitet, als sie den jungen Mann blutend auf den Knien sah „Dean“, flüsterte sie „Wieso?“

Der Duke fand darauf keine Antwort „Kümmer dich um ihn“, stieß er rau hervor und rannte.

Nach gutem Zureden ließ der Omega sich von Ellen helfen, von ihr zu Bett führen und seine Wunden versorgen. Als Castiel erwachte hatte er Schmerzen, seine Nase, sein Kiefer, sein ganzer Kopf tat weh. Etwas Kühles wurde gegen seine Stirn getupfte und als er die Augen öffnete saß da Ellen mit besorgtem Blick.

„Was ist…?“ begann er, doch dann kamen die Bilder zurück. „Nein“, flüsterte er und die Tränen rannen.

„Was ist denn nur passiert? Ich dachte, ihr zwei, ihr seid doch so gut zueinander“, fragte sie.

„Er dachte, ich wolle gehen. Ich würde etwas mit Baltasar haben und da hat er die Beherrschung verloren“, erklärte er und noch mehr Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht. „Baltasar hat mir auch, naja, etwas zur Verhütung besorgt und als Dean das erfahren hat, ist er durchgedreht.“

Nichts was Ellen sagte, konnte ihn beruhigen. Er erzählte von der Vereinbarung, von der Hilfe, die Baltasar ihm geleistet hätte, die er aber nie wahrgenommen hatte. „Er hat es mir versprochen“, schluchzte er „Er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich nie verletzen würde.“ Seine Schultern bebten.

„Soll ich ihn holen, wenn er sich wieder beruhigt hat?“

Castiel schüttelte panisch den Kopf „Nein, nicht!“

„Darf ich ihm von der Vereinbarung erzählen?“ fragte sie und Castiel zuckte mit den Schultern „Wenn du denkst es hilft, tu es.“ Dann drehte er sich zur Seite und versuchte sich auszuruhen.

 

 

Ellen erzählte Dean davon und dieser biss zunächst die Zähne zusammen und dann warf er sein Gesicht in seine Hände „Ich wollte das nicht. Niemals, wollte ich ihm wehtun. Warum konnte ich ihm nicht glauben?!“ er sah den Flur entlang „Ich muss zu ihm, ich muss ihn um Verzeihung bitten.“ Doch Ellen hielt ihn zurück „Er sagte er will dich erstmal nicht sehen. Gib ihm die Zeit.“

 

Die folgenden Tage umgab sie eisiges Schweigen. Castiel ließ sich das Essen auf das Zimmer bringen und als Dean ihn darin besuchte, übernahm sofort der Omega die Herrschaft über den Körper. Kniete sich vor ihn hin und blickte ängstlich zu Boden. Der Anblick war furchtbar, Castiels Gesicht war stark zerschunden. Aufgeplatzte Lippen, blaue Flecken und am schlimmsten, die dunklen Abdrücke am Hals in der Form seiner Hände.

„Ellen hat mir erzählt was war“, erklärte er leise „Es tut mir so leid Castiel, ich wollte doch nie…“

Der Omega hatte die Augen geschlossen sein Unterkiefer begann zu zittern. Tränen rannen aus den Augen, die jetzt einen blauen Schatten trugen. „Bitte Alpha, tu uns nicht mehr weh“ flüsterte er „Wir werden ein guter Omega sein.“ Dann drehte er sich um und begann sich zu präsentieren.

Deans Lippen zitterten, dann verließ er wortlos das Zimmer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, es tut mir ja leid! Aber Dean ist eben nicht einfach so geheilt!   
> Keine Sorge es klärt sich warum sein Wolf so reagiert hat! All die Hintergründe werden klarer, versprochen!  
> Und dann kommen wir auch endlich zu den wahren Gefährten und all den schönen Dingen die eine Ehe mit sich bringt!  
> Danke für die Kommentare!


	11. Kleine Schritte

Nach einer Woche begann Castiel sein Zimmer wieder zu verlassen. Er sprach mit niemandem, außer Meg, die ihn häufiger im Gewächshaus besuchte und ihm Essen brachte. Ansonsten saß er häufig im Musikzimmer und spielte. Meist getragene Töne, denn fröhliche Suiten klangen falsch in seinen Ohren. Dann kehrte er in sein Zimmer zurück, las oder starrte aus dem Fenster. Wenn er Dean im Haus begegnete wich er vor ihm zurück und versuchte so schnell es irgend ging den Raum zu verlassen. Er spürte, wenn er länger in seiner Nähe bleiben würde, würde der Omega wieder übernehmen.

Der Omega war verletzt und im Zwiespalt zwischen der Angst vor dem Alpha und der Tatsache, dass er ihn brauchte. Er vermisste die Nähe, das Gefühl zuhause zu sein und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich nicht mehr sicher. Der Alpha hatte ihn nicht beschützt, er hatte ihn verletzt, hatte ihn gegen seinen Willen nehmen wollen und dabei war er doch ein guter Omega gewesen! Hatte sich um das Heim gekümmert, hatte ihm Wärme gegeben und doch…

Die Nächte waren schlaflos und Castiel beließ es dabei sich zur Seite zu drehen und zu versuchen wieder einzudösen. Doch der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen, ständig sah er Deans Gesicht vor sich. Wie er lächelte, wenn sie miteinander sprachen, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck ganz warm wurde, wenn er ihn küsste und wie schön er war, wenn sie miteinander schliefen. Und dann sah er das andere Gesicht, die vor Wut verzerrte Fratze, als er ihn an die Wand drängte und zuschlug. Er zitterte, als er ihn wieder spürte, den Griff um seinen Hals, die Faust im Gesicht und die Hilflosigkeit als der Alpha ihn vergewaltigen wollte. Niemals hätte er, nachdem sie sich besser kennengelernt hatten, geglaubt, dass Dean ihm etwas antun würde.

Die Tränen flossen von alleine. Es hätte gut werden können, er hatte es wirklich geglaubt, hatte geglaubt, dass aus ihnen gute Partner werden würden. Sogar mehr, denn es war nicht nur Dean gewesen der ihn zärtlich angeblickt hatte, auch Castiel hatte die Schmetterlinge gespürt. Die Schmetterlinge, die die Faust zerschlagen hatte.

 

Es war im Musikzimmer. Das erste richtige Gespräch seit der furchtbaren Nacht. Castiel saß wie so häufig am Flügel und ließ die Finger über die Tasten gleiten. Es war entspannend so dazusitzen, nicht zu denken, den schmalen Gliedern die Führung zu überlassen und sich in die Musik zu träumen. Die Türen hinaus auf die Terrasse waren weit geöffnet, frische Luft und Sonnenstrahlen ließen den Raum hell und freundlich werden, ein warmes Gefühl, Wohlsein, fast als wäre man zuhause.

Es ging ihm häufiger so, wenn er im Musikzimmer saß. Nach einer Weile am Flügel kam immer wieder das Gefühl von Heimat auf, eine beruhigende und wohlige Wärme, die die kalten Ängste löste. Castiel atmete tief ein und aus, als wolle er diese Empfindung von Vertrautheit in sich einsaugen. Dann erst bemerkte er ihn, den leichten Geruch von Leder, von Whiskey und Apfel. Diesen einen Geruch, der ihn eingehüllt hatte, jede Nacht beim Einschlafen, mit dem er aufgewacht war und der seine Nase kitzelte, wenn die Erregung ihren Höhepunkt nahm.

„Dean?“ fragte er und hörte auf zu spielen „Ich weiß, dass du da bist.“

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis der Duke durch die Terrassentüre schritt und beschämt den Blick zu Boden richtete „Ich wollte dich nicht stören. Ich höre dir einfach gerne zu wenn du spielst.“

Castiel schluckte „Du stehst also nicht das erste Mal dort draußen?“ War er es gewesen, weswegen er sich so heimisch gefühlt hatte? Seine Präsenz?

„Ja“, gab er zu „aber ich wollte mich dir nie aufdrängen. Ich hatte gehofft du würdest mich nicht bemerken.“

Der Omega nickte leise und sah ihn an. Wie er bedrückt und verzweifelt in der Tür stand, wie er litt, alleine wenn Castiel ihn ansah „Ich gehe dann wohl besser. Sei dir versichert, dass ich dich nicht mehr stören werde.“ Damit machte er kehrt und wollte den Raum verlassen.

„Warte“, Castiels Mund war trocken und die tiefe Stimme noch rauer als sonst. Die Hoffnung, die Deans Gesicht überlief, als er seine Stimme hörte war unglaublich „Ja?“

„Du…Du kannst mir zuhören. Ich habe nichts dagegen“, erklärte Castiel und wandte sich dann wieder dem Flügel zu.

Es wurde fast zum täglichen Ritual, wenn Castiel sich an das Klavier setzte konnte er sicher sein, dass Dean entweder auf der Terrasse oder der Chaise longue im Zimmer platznahm und ihm schweigend lauschte. Sie sprachen nicht miteinander, zumindest nicht in der ersten Woche. Sie tat ihnen vor allem körperlich gut, die unmittelbare Nähe. Die Trennung voneinander schmerzte Alpha und Omega und auch wenn das Verhältnis zerrüttet war, war die Bindung nach wie vor vorhanden.

Es waren nur kleine Worte, ein Gruß, ein Zunicken, später sogar ein Lächeln. Einmal traute sich Dean Castiel um das Lied zu bitten, das er bei seinem ersten Besuch auf Winchester-Hall gespielt hatte. Ein anderes Mal begleitete Castiel Dean anschließend auf die Terrasse, wo sie gemeinsam über das Anwesen blickten.

„Ich habe vor die Grünanlage des Anwesens neu zu gestalten“, sagte Castiel in die Stille hinein.

Dean war zunächst zu erstaunt um zu antworten, also lauschte er einfach weiter.

„Die Einfahrt, der Park, die Allee zum Anwesen hin… ich will die Bepflanzung und nun ja... Es ist wirklich nicht mehr zeitgemäß“, erklärte er.

„Natürlich“, hörte Dean sich leise antworten „Willst dus mir erklären? Was du machen willst?“ Castiel warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu „Du musst mir keine Rechenschaft ablegen, wirklich nicht“, beeilter er sich zu sagen „aber… es interessiert mich.“ Sie sahen sich lange an, bevor Castiel ein unsicheres „In Ordnung“ von sich gab und Dean dann erklärte was ihm vorschwebte.

 

Es war kein besonderer Abend, als es geschah. Kein Vorfall hatte es angekündigt, keine Tat provoziert. Sie waren in der Bibliothek und Dean beobachtete Castiel über den Rand des Buches hinweg. Der Omega stand am Fenster und hatte das Buch längst auf dem Tisch abgelegt, starrte fasziniert hinaus.

„Was ist so interessant?“ fragte der Duke schließlich.

„Der Himmel“, gab Castiel zurück.

Dean zog die Stirn kraus „Was ist damit?“

Er wurde heran gewunken „Sieh in dir an!“ Dean stellte sich neben ihn und sein Blick folgte dem Finger. Die Regenwolken, die den ganzen Vormittag wie ein nasser Schwamm ihr Wasser ausgewrungen hatten, waren aufgerissen und gleißend helle Sonnenstrahlen brachen durch den dunklen Himmel. Lange Bahnen aus Licht verbanden Himmel und Erde. Selten hatte Dean der Natur so viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Er musste zugeben, es war ein wirklich prachtvoller Anblick. Wenn auch nicht ganz so prächtig wie der wundervolle Mann neben ihm, der staunend nach draußen blickte und ihm so nahe war, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Der Abstand wurde zunehmend weniger, sie sahen aus dem Fenster und rückten, unsicheren Kindern gleich, langsam aneinander. Eine Hand griff nach der anderen, Finger verwoben sich miteinander und irgendwann lehnte ein Kopf sich an die Schulter des anderen.

„Du hast mir gefehlt“, wisperte Castiel und Dean raunte ein „Du mir auch“ zurück. Sie tauschten einen scheuen Kuss und in dieser Nacht schliefen sie zum ersten Mal wieder in einem Bett.

 

Es war still, als sie zusammenlagen. Castiel tief in Deans Umarmung gepresst, die starken Arme auf seinem Rücken, den Kopf in der Halskuhle. Seine Finger tanzten in Deans Haaren. Wie sehr hatte ihnen beiden die Nähe gefehlt! Der Geruch. Das Gefühl Haut auf Haut zu liegen.

„Ich habe so große Angst davor, dass es wieder passieren könnte“, die leise Stimme an Castiels Ohr war unsicher.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es dazu kommen könnte. Bei all der Wut… mich wollte er nie verletzen, sondern nur schützen“, flüsterte Castiel an Deans Brust „Warum hat er das getan? Warum hast du es zugelassen?“

„Als er dich und Baltasar gesehen hat, ist er durchgedreht und ich… ich habe eure Stimmen gehört. Wie er von einer Vereinbarung geredet hat, davon, dass er sich um dich kümmern würde“, Dean schluckte „Ich dachte, du willst mich verlassen und dann hast du auch verhindert, dass du schwanger wirst. Und irgendwie schien, dass noch mehr dazu zu passen. Dass du kein Junges mit mir willst, weil du mich sowieso verlassen wirst. Er war der Freund deines Bruders, wahrscheinlich kanntet ihr euch schon länger, dachte ich. Dass du mit ihm durchbrennen wolltest, dass du mich nicht willst. Dass diese ganze Bindung, alles was wir hatten nichts wert ist.“

„Und deswegen bist du durchgedreht?“ Castiels Hände, die gerade noch mit Deans Haaren gespielt hatten erstarrten.

„Nein. Ich war wütend versteh mich nicht falsch und mit Sicherheit hätte ich wegen dieser dummen Eifersucht später einen Streit vom Zaun gebrochen, aber ich bin ja nicht nur ich“, er seufzte „Als er spürte, dass du irgendetwas vor ihm verheimlichst und dann erfahren hat was! Gott, er war so wütend und so… ich weiß nicht… er dachte, du würdest gehen. Du hättest einen anderen.“ Die Umarmung wurde fester „Es tut mir so leid, Castiel. Ich war zu schwach, ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten! Das hätte nie nie passieren dürfen!“

„Nein, das hätte es nicht“, stimmte Castiel zu „Aber… ich glaube ich kann dir vergeben, aber wir müssen einen Weg finden zu verhindern, dass so etwas jemals wieder geschieht.“

Als er das sagte wurde es zunächst still, später fühlte er die Feuchtigkeit von Tränen in seinem Nacken und erst als er schützend seine Arme um seinen Alpha legte beruhigte er sich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Chuck, ich kann kaum sagen wie sehr ich es genieße diese Geschichte zu schreiben!  
> Und bald - ja bald! - kann ich ein paar der Tags endlich erfüllen! Aber wie ich sagte: ich kann und will es nicht zu einfach machen! Konflikte müssen gelöst und nicht weggeschoben werden!  
> Ich freue mich sehr über das Interesse an der Geschichte! Auch das motiviert mich natürlich schnell weiterzuschreiben!  
> Eine schöne Restwoche und bis bald!


	12. Einswerden

„Wann hat es denn angefangen?“ fragte Dr. Edlund und verschränkte die Finger ineinander.

Deans Stimme wurde leise und rau „Im Krieg, auf der Krim. Wir belagerten Sewastopol fast ein Jahr lang, lebten in den Schützengräben wie die Ratten“, ein Schaudern ging durch seine Stimme „wenn wir nicht gekämpft haben, sahen wir uns gegenseitig beim Sterben zu. Wir hatten manchmal tagelang nichts zu essen, der ganze Dreck ließ die Männer krank werden, überall Krankheiten, Tod und der Russe.“ Er schwieg und ließ den Kopf sinken. Castiel legte eine Hand auf seine „Nach ein paar Monaten wurde ich immer schwächer. Verletzungen und das ganze Blut“, die starke Hand zitterte „Ich hatte noch nie einen Menschen getötet… konnte es nicht, also hat ER es getan. Ich habe dem Wolf freie Hand gelassen, ohne ihn hätte ich nicht überlebt. Er hat gekämpft, gemordet, gefoltert“, Dean fuhr sich durch die kurzen Haare „Aber dann … er hat nicht aufgehört. Sogar zuhause. Ist auf alle möglichen Leute losgegangen. Wenn Sam nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre hätte er Alfi das Genick gebrochen. Ich habe ihn nie ganz unter Kontrolle bekommen, er war immer wachsam, hat durch meine Augen, meine Ohren alles beobachtet, immer bereit dem nächsten Angreifer die Kehle aufzureißen.“ Deans Augen verloren sich im Raum „Er hat ständig rotgesehen und war eigentlich nur ruhig, wenn ich alleine mit jemanden aus der Familie war. Sam oder Bobby und Ellen.“

Dr. Edlund musterte ihn interessiert „Und dann auch in Castiels Gegenwart? Seit wann?“

Dean überlegte, Cas antwortete „Von Anfang an. Beim zweiten Treffen gab es ein paar Momente in denen es komplett verschwunden war“, er zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich weiß nicht warum, wir kannten uns kaum.“

Ein Lächeln schlich sich über das Gesicht des Arztes „Wahre Gefährten“, sagte er leise, Dean zog die Stirn kraus „Ich weiß, es ist nicht wissenschaftlich, aber meiner Erfahrung nach nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Wir können es auch dabei belassen, dass euer Wolf Castiel von Anfang an als seinen Omega betrachtet hat“, kurz hob er beschwichtigend die Hände „Das ist jetzt aber erstmal Nebensache. Nach der Rückkehr… wie habt ihr euch gefühlt? Wie sah euer Alltag aus?“

Ein frustriertes Stöhnen entwich der Kehle des Dukes, nach einem Blick seines Mannes schluckte er und fuhr fort „Ich habe kaum geschlafen und wenn, dann war ich wieder dort. Sogar den Geruch der Leichen hatte ich in der Nase. Tagsüber … war ich gereizt und … fremd. Nichts war wie vorher, es war kein Heim mehr. Als die ersten Attacken passiert sind habe ich ihn eigentlich ständig unterdrückt. Ständig aufgehalten, da ich wusste, wenn ich ihn loslasse wird es wieder passieren. Und dann bringt er vielleicht wirklich jemanden um.“

„Sie haben sich also komplett zurückgezogen? Was war mit Ihren Aufgaben als Duke? All den Dingen die ihr Leben ausgemacht hatten?“

„Sammy hat sich nach wie vor gekümmert. Bis es vorbei ist, haben wir gesagt. Aber es war nie vorbei, es hat sich nichts geändert. Erst als Cas in mein Leben getreten ist. Es war als wäre auf einmal alles wieder in Ordnung, keine Anspannung, keine Attacken“, ein kurzes Lächeln entwich dem angespannten Gesicht, nur kurz, denn dann erzählte er weiter „Und dann ist er auch auf ihn losgegangen.“ Dr. Edlund sah überrascht auf „Es war ein Missverständnis!“ rief Castiel, doch Dean hob die Hand „Er dachte, dass er ihn verlassen würde und ging auf ihn los. Hat ihn verprügelt und beinahe… wenn Cas nicht so nach mir geschrien hätte… er hätte ihn vergewaltigt. Wollte ihm _zeigen, wer sein Alpha ist_ “, angewidert drehte Dean den Kopf zur Seite.

Dr. Edlund nickte abwesend und rieb sich am Kinn, er schien intensiv zu überlegen.

„Und?“ fragte Cas und sah den Arzt an. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch er hatte Vertrauen zu ihm. Er strahlte diese Ruhe aus und gleichzeitig… sein Wolf wurde stark von ihm angezogen. Vielleicht weil er ebenfalls ein Omega war?

„Es geht um das Zuhause“, murmelte der Spezialist. „Euer Wolf braucht ein Heim.“

„Aber er hat…“, begann Dean, doch Edlund schüttelte den Kopf „Ihr habt es selbst gesagt, was das Gefühl angeht, wart Ihr nicht zuhause. Alles war fremd, immer noch feindselig. Nur der harte Kern der Familie konnte euch zumindest etwas von dem Gefühl der Heimat geben. Darum war der Wolf in diesen Situationen ruhig. Auch Castiel muss dieses Gefühl vermittelt haben, sogar noch viel mehr als der Rest der Familie. Castiel war sozusagen die lang vermisste Heimat, das was ihr seit langem nicht mehr hattet und so vermisst habt.“ Dean dachte an den Moment im Orientexpress, als Castiel ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte, ihn in den Arm genommen hatte und der Alpha schlagartig ruhig wurde. Er nickte zustimmend. „Und jetzt denkt weiter. Castiel war das Ein und Alles im Leben des Alphas. Ohne ihn würde er wieder alleine kämpfen müssen, ohne einen Sinn dahinter. Er musste seinem Omega also klarmachen, dass er _sein Omega_ ist. Mit allen Mitteln.“

Dean sog scharf die Luft ein „Das… Warum hat er ihn dann verletzt? Er hat ihn verprügelt und gewürgt!“

Der Arzt hob sacht die Schultern „Er war zornig und unkontrolliert. Er hat komplett rotgesehen, war im vollen Kampfmodus. Das vermute ich zumindest, dabei gewesen bin ich schlussendlich nicht.“

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, jeder schien seine Gedanken sortieren zu wollen. „Und jetzt?“

„Es wird Zeit, dass Sie und Ihr Wolf wieder zueinander finden. Ihr habt euch von ihm getrennt, ihn alleine gelassen. Und noch schlimmer: Ihr habt ihn zum alleinigen Täter gemacht. _Er hat sie getötet, er war aggressiv und brutal_ “ _,_ ahmte er Dean nach „Aber das war nicht nur er“, die sturmblauen Augen blickten in Deans „Die Schuld trägt nicht er alleine, er ist kein Monster. Er ist Teil von Euch! Und solange Ihr nicht akzeptiert, dass er genauso hierhergehört, wird er sich diesen Platz selbst holen.“

„Ich weiß nicht mehr wie“, gab Dean zurück „Wir waren eins, vor der Krim.“

Dr. Edlund stand auf und kam vor dem Duke zu stehen, eine wohltuende Präsenz, die keinerlei Aggression aufkommen ließ. Er beugte sich herunter und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter „Dann werden wir es wieder lernen. Es braucht Zeit und … wie soll ich sagen, ich schlage vor, dass ich häufiger vorbeikomme. Wir werden uns unterhalten, wie sich das Verhältnis entwickelt, wie sehr Ihr noch an den Krieg denkt, wie Ihr weitermachen sollt.“

Dean schnaubte „Wir reden miteinander? Das soll helfen? Jeder ehemalige Soldat würde sich totlachen. Mein Vater…“

Edlund legte den Kopf schräg „Wie geht es diesen ehemaligen Soldaten? Was tut euer Vater jetzt?“

Ein tiefes Seufzen „Gut, wir reden.“

Der Arzt nickte „Dann werden wir uns jetzt erstmal zweimal in der Woche treffen. Meine Praxis ist in London.“

Dean schüttelte den Kopf „Ich kann nicht zweimal in der Woche nach London fahren. Ich werde Ihnen die Fahrtkosten erstatten und das übliche Honorar. Wenn es wirklich besser werden sollte, können Sie mit einer großzügigen Prämie rechnen.“

„In Ordnung, zumindest für die ersten Wochen bin ich damit einverstanden“, er gab dem Duke die Hand, dann Castiel. Und wieder war es da. Dieses seltsam vertraute Gefühl. „Kennen wir uns?“ fragte er leise und der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah nicht überzeugend dabei aus, fast traurig. Dann zuckte er die Schultern „Ich habe viele Patienten. Vor Jahren auch Kinder, vielleicht wart ihr bei mir in Behandlung.“

Das war es nicht. Castiel war sich sicher, doch er konnte nicht benennen was es war „Mag sein“, gab er zurück.

 

Nach den ersten Sitzungen war Dean überzeugt, dass es absolut gar nichts bringen würde, diesem _komischen Kerl_ irgendetwas zu erzählten. „Er hat so gut wie nichts gesagt! Hin und wieder gefragt, aber sonst…“, er schüttelte den Kopf.

Beruhigend legte Cas eine Hand auf seinen Arm „Er weiß was er tut, Dean, du hast ihn doch gehört, es braucht Zeit!“

„Warum vertraust du ihm? Du hast gesagt du kennst ihn nicht“, fragte Dean und Castiel konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken „Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde ich… ich weiß nicht, ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns schon einmal gesehen haben und trotzdem… geht es dir nicht so?“ Dean schüttelte den Kopf „Er ist wie du ein männlicher Omega, vielleicht liegt es daran?“ Der einstige Novak schien nicht überzeugt „Vielleicht, wir sind relativ selten. Er ist der erste den ich kennenlerne, aber da ist etwas an ihm… Ich werde Mutter beim nächsten Mal fragen, ob Dr. Edlund mich oder meine Brüder behandelt hat.“

Ein paar Wochen später war Dean nachdenklicher geworden, die Sitzungen brachten ihn an seine Grenzen. An manchen Tagen litt er umso mehr, während an anderen sein Herz so unsagbar leicht war und sein Alpha etwas vertrauter als zuvor.

 

Wie geht es ihm?“ fragte Castiel, als der Arzt gerade auf dem nach draußen war. Kurz zögerte der Arzt „Warum gehen wir nicht ein Stück?“

Sie begannen durch die Parkanlage zu spazieren und Castiel erzählte von den letzten Wochen „Manchmal ist er sehr verschlossen und dann wieder so wie vorher, als wir… uns wirklich gefunden hatten.“

„Er ist auf einem guten Weg“, wie immer war Carvers Stimme beruhigend und voller Wärme „Aber er hat sich bisher noch nicht getraut den Alpha wirklich an die Oberfläche zu lassen. Es wird besser, aber er muss wieder Vertrauen zu ihm fassen.“

Castiel nickte und als der Arzt sich in die Kutsche gesetzt hatte, fasste er einen Plan.

 

 

„Das ist keine gute Idee Cas“, sagte Dean und sah zweifelnd über die Felder.

„Das ist sogar eine hervorragende Idee“, gab sein Mann zurück und wies mit dem Kinn in Richtung des Feldweges. Eben jenes Feldweges, der zu einer Eiche führte und den sie damals auf ihrem ersten Ausritt entlanggaloppiert waren. Sie saßen auf Impala und Seraph und trabten über die Feldwege.

„Lass ihn los, Dean!“ forderte der Omega und Dean seufzte „War das Edlunds Idee? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Cas, ob wir soweit sind. Woher soll ich wissen, dass er dich nicht wieder vergewaltigen will? Ich kann ihn nicht loslassen! Er ist gefährlich!“

Cas Blick wurde traurig. Dean sollte wissen was sein Alpha wollte, was er tun würde… doch ihm fehlte jegliche Verbindung zu ihm. Nun, das würde er ändern! Seine Augen blitzten, ein Hauch von Gold in den blauen Seen. Er richtete sich im Sattel auf und beugte sich zu Dean, leckte kurz aber intensiv über seinen Hals und raunte „Jag mich, Alpha, fang mich!“

Dann gab er Seraph Schenkeldruck und begann auf schnellstem Weg voranzupreschen. Er gab alles! Er wusste, dass Dean ihm folgen würde, dass der Alpha ihn jagen würde. Sein Omega war in heller Aufregung, er spürte wie sein Körper auf die Jagd reagierte, wusste, dass sein Duft seinen Alpha in den Wahnsinn trieb. Dann hörte er Impalas Schnauben, wusste, dass die schwarze Stute aufholte. Er trieb Seraph noch mehr an, beugte sich tief über seinen Hals „Komm schon, wir bieten ihm die beste Jagd die er je hatte!“

Sie hielten durch bis zur Eiche, wie damals sprang Castiel aus dem Sattel und begann zu laufen, Dean nur wenige Meter hinter ihm. Dann spürte er die Arme um seine Mitte, den festen Griff der ihn heranzog. Sie stolperten, fielen und lagen bald ineinander verschränkt auf dem Boden. Rote Augen starrten in goldene. Wie damals, war Castiel nicht frei von Angst. Auch sein Omega hatte den Vorfall nicht ganz vergessen. Was damals geschah wiederholte sich, der Alpha vergrub seine Nase in Castiels Hals und schnurrte. „Wir werden auf dich aufpassen, kleiner Omega, wir werden dich beschützen“, kleine Küsse, sanftes Lecken am Hals „Wir werden dich nie wieder verletzen.“

Der Omega schloss seinen Alpha in die Arme, genoss zum ersten Mal seit langem die Nähe und den vertrauten Duft. „Du musst bei ihm sein, Alpha, du darfst nicht ohne ihn handeln“, flüsterte Castiel.

Der Alpha schnaubte „Er ist schwach.“

Castiel setzte sich auf „Dann gib ihm Stärke! Du brauchst ihn genauso wie er dich braucht!“

„Er hat Angst vor mir!“ grollte der Alpha „Wir waren eins! Wir haben gekämpft! Getötet! Für ihn!“

„Wir brauchen euch beide“, flüsterte Cas, nahm Deans Gesicht in seine Hände und sah wie das Rot aus den Augen wich. „Alle hier brauchen euch beide. Sam, Bobby, Ellen, der gesamte Hausstand, die Menschen in unseren Ländereien!“ Cas wies auf das Land. „Sam hat mir erzählt wie sehr du es liebst und dass die Menschen dich verehrt haben“, ein stolzes Lächeln „den jungen Duke, den Retter in der Not, der bei jedem Problem anpackt, den Leitwolf!“

„Das waren wir“, war es der Wolf der sprach oder Dean?

„Und ihr werdet es wieder sein!“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie sehr hab ich mich auf Chuck gefreut!  
> Dean geht in Therapie und die beiden aufeinander zu!  
> Wunderbar! Langsam kommen wir dahin wo ich hin möchte :D  
> Ich hoffe es kommt rüber wie stark Castiel in dieser Beziehung ist! Obwohl Dean der Alpha ist, ist Cas keinesfalls devot oder schwach!   
> Bis bald!


	13. Immer

„Er ist großartig!“ erklärte der Omega als er mit Dean abends beim Essen saß. „Ich habe noch nie einen Omega gesehen, der selbstständig arbeitet!“ Sein Mann leckte sich über die Lippen und nickte zustimmend „Geht mir ähnlich. Du warst der erste Omega, den ich kennengelernt habe, der das versucht“, er kaute auf einem Stück Fleisch herum und hob anerkennend die Augenbrauen „Haben wir einen neuen Koch? Schmeckt großartig!“ Erst dann bemerkte er den seltsamen Ausdruck auf Castiels Gesicht „Ist etwas?“

„Was?“ er schreckte auf. „Entschuldige, ich war … abgelenkt.“

„Wovon?“

Castiel biss sich auf die Lippen. Die letzten Wochen waren schwierig gewesen und er hatte sich darauf konzentriert wieder zu sich zu finden und sein Verhältnis zu Dean zu ändern. Seine Interessen und Ziele hatte er komplett vernachlässigt.

„Unwichtig“, er winkte ab „Du solltest dich wieder um deine Aufgaben als Duke kümmern. Ich habe mir einige Höfe angesehen als ich hierhergekommen bin und mir sind ein paar Dinge aufgefallen, die man verbessern könnte.“ Er nahm ebenfalls einen Bissen „Tatsächlich, schmeckt hervorragend.“

„Moment“, sagte Dean „was meinst du? Sam hat sich doch um alles gekümmert.“

Beruhigend breitete Castiel die Arme aus „Hat er, hat er, aber… wie soll ich sagen… Ich habe von Pflanzen etwas mehr Ahnung als er. Bei den Tanners im Süden ist der Boden sehr feucht, ein paar Drainagen würden Abhilfe schaffen. Und die Millers bauen Hafer an, Gerste wäre aber besser und…“ er brach ab, als er sah wie Dean ihn immer überraschter ansah. „Was ist?“

„Ich dachte… ich dachte du züchtest Lilien oder habe ich das falsch verstanden?“

Wieder winkte Castiel ab „Ja, ursprünglich. Aber seit ich hier bin habe ich gemerkt wie spannend Nutzpflanzen sind!“ sein Gesicht leuchtete. „Es wartet viel Arbeit auf dich, aber ich habe viele Ideen und Pläne und kann dir dabei helfen Lawrence wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen!“

 

Sie begannen damit nach und nach die Höfe der Pächter abzureiten. Dean und Castiel an seiner Seite. Manche der Höfe hatte Cas bereits auf seinen Streiftouren in den ersten Wochen besucht, doch viele hatten den Omega des Herrn noch nicht kennengelernt. Sie erkundigten sich über den Stand der Dinge, die Erträge, den Zustand der Höfe… Zu Anfang war Dean sehr unruhig gewesen, doch schon bald schien die Anspannung von ihm zu weichen. Freudig bemerkte Castiel wie lebhaft und verständnisvoll Dean auf die Anfragen der Bauern reagierte. Wie er zugleich diese selbstverständliche Ruhe und Autorität ausstrahlte. Dennoch war es der Omega der die meisten Fragen beantwortete und die Pläne erstellte. Als er sich erneut in einer regen Diskussion mit einem der Pächtern befand beobachtete Dean ihn schweigend und lächelte stolz.

„Ich glaube ich bin hier überflüssig“, murmelte er als sein Mann zu ihm zurückkehrte und ihm erzählte was sie vereinbart hatten. Sanft küsste er ihn „Lass uns nach Hause gehen.“

Sie kehrten händchenhaltend nach Winchester-Hall zurück und zogen sich in den Salon zurück. Immer wieder küssend und verliebt wie am Tag als aus ihren Flitterwochen zurückkehrten.

„Willst du dich nicht komplett um unsere Ländereien kümmern? Ich habe noch andere Verpflichtungen und du brauchst mich dazu nicht“, flüsterte der Duke Castiel zu. Dieser riss die Augen auf „Wirklich?“ und dann „Unsere Ländereien?“

Dean holte ein Schriftstück aus einer der Schubladen „Wenn du willst“, er legte es ihm hin „eine Unterschrift und es gehört uns beiden zu gleichen Teilen.“

 

Nach und nach empfing Dean auf Winchester-Hall – seinem Territorium – Gäste und Geschäftspartner. Sprach mit den Bürgermeistern oder lud Charly Bradbury, eine Freundin aus Kindertagen, zum Tee. Es würde noch Zeit brauchen bis Dean seinen Platz wieder komplett übernommen hatte und er eines Abends zu Sam sagte, er solle sich, wenn er in London war, nach einem dieser Grammophone umsehen, von denen er in der Zeitung gelesen habe. Der Jüngere grinste breit und versprach es.

Dr. Edlund, der für Castiel zumindest inzwischen Carver war, kam immer seltener. Dean wurde stabiler und ein neuer Wind schien auf Winchester-Hall einzuziehen. Immer noch spürte Castiel diese Verbindung und sehnte sich oft nach den Tagen an denen der Arzt seinen Mann behandelte. Oft saßen sie noch länger zusammen. Obwohl der Altersunterschied zwischen den beiden groß war, wurde ihr Verhältnis innig. Castiel bewunderte ihn, denn obwohl er ein Omega war, hatte er es geschafft sich als Arzt durchzusetzen! Carver schien auf jede Frage eine Antwort zu wissen, gerade was das Leben als männlicher Omega betraf und zugleich war er sehr interessiert an dem Leben das Castiel führte. Zugleich blieb er geheimnisvoll. Denn obwohl er ein Bissmal trug, ein solches das man nur einmal bekommt, lebte er alleine. Als Castiel danach fragte, schüttelte er nur schweigend den Kopf.

 

Es war dieser eine Tag, der Castiel stets in Erinnerung bleiben sollte. Dieser eine Tag an dem ihm klar wurde, dass es Liebe war. Seit der Jagd hatte Dean Cas Drängen nachgegeben und dem Alpha mehr Raum gegeben. Versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie er früher mit ihm gelebt hatte. Regelmäßige Sitzungen mit Dr. Edlund taten ihr Übriges. Sie beschäftigten sich beide mehr damit was Alpha und Omega wollten und wie sie beide es so umsetzen konnten ohne den anderen einzuschränken. Dean hatte akzeptiert, dass Cas weiterhin das Pulver einnahm und irgendwann schliefen sie wieder miteinander.

Sie hatten gerade das Abendessen beendet, saßen entspannt im Salon. Dean hatte sich eine Zigarre angesteckt, Castiel lehnte sich zurück und goss sich ein Gläschen Cognac ein.

„Wird Sam dieses Wochenende zurückkommen?“ fragte der Omega und nahm ein kleines Schlückchen. Dean paffte genüsslich und schüttelte den Kopf „Will erstmal in London bleiben, ich glaube er hat da jemanden gefunden.“

Castiel lächelte „Schön, hat er jemanden erwähnt?“

„Nicht direkt, hat nur was von ein paar wichtigen Treffen erzählt“, gab Dean zurück „Aber es wird Zeit für ihn. Hat sich die ganze Zeit zurückgehalten, meinetwegen.“ Sein Mann zog die Augenbrauen hoch „Deinetwegen?“

„Man konnte mich ja kaum alleine lassen ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass ich ausraste oder jemanden verprügle. Sam war der einzige, der mich aufhalten konnte und der einzige in dessen Gegenwart ich entspannt genug war den Alpha zu beruhigen. Hat sich die ganze Zeit über um Lawrence gesorgt“, erklärte er und um seine Lippen machte sich ein trauriger Zug breit. „Wird Zeit, dass er sich um sich selbst kümmert.“

Castiel setzte sich zu ihm auf die kleine Couch „Es ist vorbei.“ Er küsste sanft den gesenkten Kopf, drehte ihn zu sich und nahm die vertrauten Lippen in Beschlag. „Nur durch dich“, flüsterte der Duke zwischen den Küssen. Küsse die leidenschaftlicher und härter wurden, je länger sie dauerten. Die Zigarre wurde im Aschenbecher abgestellt, Deans Arm legte sich fest um Castiels Körper. Dieser schwang sich auf seinen Schoß und presste sich eng an Dean. Ließ seine Zunge in dessen Mund gleiten und erfreute sich an dem schaudernden Stöhnen, das sein Mann ausstieß.

„Nur durch mich“, sagte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Dean und spürte wie dessen Umarmung darauf hin fester wurde „Ich wüsste nicht, was ohne dich aus mir geworden wäre“, flüsterte er „Kanns mir kaum vorstellen.“

Castiel ließ seine Hüften an Deans Geschlecht rollen „Dann tu es nicht“, raunte er „Und hab keine Angst, ich bleibe bei dir. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen.“ Die liebevollen Worte und die fast obszöne Weise auf die Castiel sich an ihm rieb, raubten Dean den Atem. Castiel liebte diesen Anblick, die hilflose Lust der sein Mann erlag und die Tatsache, dass er der Grund dafür war. Wenn die Tiere in ihnen übernahmen änderte sich das Machtverhältnis, der Omega beugte sich devot und der Alpha forderte, doch wenn es nur zwischen ihnen war, war es Castiel der die Dominanz innehatte. Der Dean so hin dirigierte, wie er ihn haben wollte, der den Ton angab nach dem Dean hilflos tanzte.

„Ja, bleib bei mir“, flüsterte Dean zurück und küsste ihn heftig, ließ seine Hände Castiels Rücken entlang gleiten und umfasste seinen Hintern.

„Immer“, antwortete Castiel, während er begann Deans Kleidung zu öffnen und sein eigenes Hemd über den Kopf zu ziehen. Fahrig begannen sie den unnötigen Stoff von sich zu reißen, Hemden und Hosen achtlos zu Boden fallen lassen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie nackt auf der Couch saßen, Castiel erneut auf Dean und drückte ihn rücklings auf das Sofa, seine Zunge in seinem Mund und die Hand an seinem Glied. Gleichzeitig führte er Deans Hand an seinen Hintern „Bereite mich vor!“ forderte er und ließ gleichzeitig die Hand über Deans Penis gleiten. Und dann, als er es für genug befand, ließ er sich nach und nach auf ihn sinken, spürte dieses köstliche Gefühl des Ausgefülltseins.

„Oh Gott, Dean“, stöhnte er und lauschte entzückt Deans schweren Atemzügen. Dann begann er sich langsam auf und ab zu bewegen, bestimmte das Tempo, die Tiefe. Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Mannes war der purer Glückseligkeit und mit einer beinah ungläubigen Hilflosigkeit in den Augen sah er Castiel dabei zu, wie er ihn immer leidenschaftlicher ritt, ihn küsste. Vergrub seine Hände in seinen Haaren. Er war perfekt! Dieser Mann war alles, furchtlos und leidenschaftlich, dominant, fordernd und von unglaublicher Schönheit! Ein wundervolles Wesen, freundlich und sorgend, aber selbstbestimmt. „Cas“, hauchte er, als ihn nach und nach die Gefühle übermannten.

Und Cas verstand. Verstand den Ausdruck in seinen Augen und fühlte, dass es ihm genau so ging. Dass er nie wieder jemand anderen wollen würde, dass dieser Mensch alles war „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er und Deans Umarmung wurde enger, die Stöße ebbten kurz ab. Er holte tief Luft „Ich liebe dich auch, Cas“, sagte er und sie trafen sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als sie sich voneinander lösten glänzten Cas Augen golden und ein rotes Glühen durchzog Deans Iriden. Alpha und Omega sahen sich an. Dann beugte Castiel seinen Nacken, Dean presste das Gesicht suchend an den Hals bis er an dieser einen Stelle war.

„Tu es!“ rief Castiel und der Omega hängte ein „Alpha!“ daran.

Den Schmerz spürte Castiel kaum, denn in diesem Moment als Deans Biss die Haut zerriss, ihn kennzeichnete und sein Blut aufleckte ging eine Veränderung durch ihn. Er konnte nicht genau sagen was es war, wie ein Ruck durchfuhr es ihn und dann fühlte er es… ein Band, eine Verbundenheit die er vorher nicht gekannt hatte. Denn neben der körperlichen Vereinigung, waren jetzt auch ihre Seelen eins – für immer. Der Orgasmus war kaum mehr aufzuhalten und sie sanken einander in die Arme, schnauften, küssten sich, hilflos über die Übermacht der Gefühle. Und obwohl es als Zeichen der Ergebenheit des Omegas galt und nie Teil des Rituals gewesen war beugte auch Dean das Haupt und zog sanft den Kopf seines Omegas an seinen Hals „Tu es“, flüsterte er. „Beiß mich!“ Und Castiel biss zu.

Irgendwann sanken sie zu Boden, Decken, Kissen, alles was der Salon hergab, war zusammengetragen worden und umgab sie wie ein warmes Nest. „Wieso hast du das gemacht?“ fragte der Omega in die Stille. Dean gluckste „Ist ja nicht so, als würde ich sonst den Ton angeben. Ich gehöre dir doch schon längst“, damit küsste er das Mal und so verbrachten sie die Nacht, verbunden über das Band ihrer Seelen und ihrer Körper, eingelullt in Heimat und Wärme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was soll ich sagen? Nach all der langen Zeit haben sie jetzt wirklich zusammengefunden. Nicht nur Alpha und Omega sondern auch beide Menschen!  
> Und Dean sieht Cas als gleichberechtigt an (und wenn wir genau darüber nachdenken, hat er das von Anfang an!)  
> Ich bemerke wie die Hits steigen (ob das vergleichsweise wenig ist, weiß ich nicht, das kümmert mich auch nicht!) und das heißt, dass tatsächliche Leute meine Geschichte anklicken und zumindest 20 gefällt sie! Kann euch kaum sagen, wie glücklich micht das macht!  
> Bis bald!


	14. Viel zu früh

„Schön, dass ihr mich hier besucht. Gibt es einen besonderen Anlass?“ Sam nahm seinem Bruder gegenüber Platz und griff nach den Scones auf dem Teetischchen.

„Seine Mutter hat uns zu einem ihrer Soireen eingeladen. Die Saison hat begonnen und wenn wir uns gar nicht sehen lassen wird er sich das das nächste halbe Jahr von ihr anhören müssen, dass er meinen Ruf ruiniert und so weiter“, seufzte er und zog dann die Stirn kraus „Scones? Du rührst das süße Zeug doch sonst nicht an!“

Der Jüngere zuckte mit den Schultern, ein bisschen zu beiläufig für Deans Geschmack, doch er beschloss noch nicht danach zu fragen. „Seine Mutter hat uns zu zwei Feiern und einem Diner eingeladen, danach können wir uns wieder zurückziehen“, murmelte der Duke unglücklich „Willst du uns nicht begleiten?“

Sam nickte „Ich verstehe nicht, warum ihr beiden so wenig Lust auf die Feste hier habt! Es ist großartig! Wenn ihr nur wüsstet was für neue Musik aus den Staaten kommt! Und meistens geht es nach dem offiziellen Part sowieso in die Clubs! Wohin seid ihr denn eingeladen?“

„Weißt du noch diese eine Feier auf der wir vor ein paar Jahren waren? Mit Charly und Ash?“

Die Augen des Jüngeren leuchteten „Du meinst die Feier im Crossroads? Wo die _Sirens_ gespielt haben?“

Dean nickte, hob einen Finger, lächelte und sagte „Die ist es nicht!“ er legte einen Kopf in die Hand „Es sind die Empfänge auf denen auch ihre Majestät der Kronprinz von hier und da und der Graf von sowieso sein wird. Wir versuchen seit Tagen uns die Namen zu merken! Dann das Essen bei diesen… wie hießen die noch… Lord Uriel von weiß-der-Geier“, kurz blinkten die Augen im vertrauten Rot auf „Hat Cas eine Weile den Hof gemacht.“

„Und du denkst das ist eine gute Idee?“ der Zweifel in Sams Stimme war deutlich.

„Hast du dir Cas Hals genauer angesehen?“ fragte Dean zurück und tippte auf eine bestimmte Stelle. Sams Augen wurden weit „Du hast ihn gebissen? Sind wir über solche Praktiken nicht hinaus? Du kannst dich jetzt schon über das Geläster freuen!“ Auf diese Weise einen Adeligen zu markieren, galt schon seit langer Zeit als unschicklich! Dean lehnte sich zurück und zuckte die Schultern „Er wollte es so“, und dann ohne, dass er wusste warum, sagte er „Wir sind wahre Gefährten, Sammy, ich weiß es.“

„Und du weißt, dass ich an sowas nicht glaube“, der Rationalist schüttelte den Kopf. „Und von diesen altmodischen und wirklich barbarischen Ritualen halte ich noch weniger. Du könntest genauso gut _MEINS_ auf seine Stirn schreiben!“ „Das mag stimmen“, gab Dean zurück, damit zog er den Kragen seines Hemdes zur Seite „Deswegen trage ich auch sein Mal.“

Sein Bruder sprang auf um die verschorfte Wunde zu begutachten „Unglaublich!“ er starrte verwirrt in Deans Augen, dieser konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln „Mag sein, dass ich der Alpha bin, aber letzten Endes… tanze ich nach seiner Pfeife. Kann ich genauso gut öffentlich machen und bei unserem Rang wird nicht mehr passieren, als dass sich die Leute die Mäuler zerreißen. Was auch vorher schon der Fall war! Und jetzt will ich wissen warum du auf einmal Süßkram isst!“

Sam brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Bruder, schritt ein paar Schritte auf und ab „Ich habe jemanden kennengelernt, jemanden der Süßes eben mag und irgendwie … habe ich das wohl übernommen.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor Dean nachfragen konnte, hob er aber abwehrend die Arme „Es ist noch zu frisch und ich will nicht darüber reden.“

 

„Bereit?“ fragte Dean und warf seinem Mann einen unglücklichen Blick zu. „Muss ja“, gab dieser zurück „ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, sobald sie mich verheiratet hat würde das aufhören.“

„Wie immer, der alte Romantiker“, gab der Duke zurück und nahm seine Hand in seine „Also, lass es uns hinter uns bringen. Sam erwartet uns danach im _Trickster_ , wir müssen nämlich unbedingt diesen neuen Tanz aus den Staaten lernen.“ Dann setzten beide ein höfliches Lächeln auf und betraten das Anwesen der Trans.

Der Abend wurde lange, viel zu lange für Castiels Geschmack. Während Dean immer mehr in Feierlaune verfiel sobald sie den Club betreten hatten, wurde der Omega immer müder und ließ sich schließlich von seinem Bruder, der zufällig ebenfalls im _Trickster_ war nach Hause begleiten.

Nach zwei Wochen waren die Höflichkeitsbesuche abgestattet und die wichtigsten Verpflichtungen erfüllt. Der gesamte Hochadel schien kaum ein anderes Thema als die frischen Bissmale der Winchesters zu haben. Und so war das Paar erleichtert und glücklich als sie endlich zurück nach Winchester-Hall kehrten.

 

Wenige Wochen danach an einem dieser entspannten Abende, lagen Dean und Castiel ineinander verschlungen auf dem Sofa, lasen, tauschten faule Küsse, starrten ins Feuer und tranken etwas Wein. Als Castiel sich gerade etwas drehen wollte durchfuhr ihn der Schmerz. Er sank zu Boden, hielt sich stöhnend den Bauch. Dean war in Windeseile bei ihm, läutete nach dem Mädchen um einen Arzt zu holen. Dann sah Castiel das Blut zwischen seinen Beinen und klammerte sich panisch an Dean.

 

„Dem Kind geht es gut, aber in den nächsten Wochen musst du dich schonen Castiel, es ist…“

„Moment“, unterbrach Castiel den Arzt „Dem Kind?“

Carver Edlund hob die Augenbrauen „Ja, dem Kind.“

„Ich… ich bin…“ stockte Castiel und sein Wolf schlug Kapriolen

Der Arzt hob die Augenbrauen und setzte sich an sein Bett „Du wusstet es demnach nicht?“

Geschockt sah der junge Duke seinen Arzt an „Nein, es… ich… ich habe seit der Hochzeit regelmäßig dieses Pulver eingenommen. Das die Empfängnis verhindern soll, es kann doch eigentlich nicht möglich sein!“

„Nun“, der Arzt zog die Schultern hoch „Diese Pulver, Tees und was es nicht alles gibt bieten keine absolute Sicherheit. Einmal falsch dosiert, einmal ausgelassen, schon ist es passiert! Außerdem… ich sehe hier ein frisches Bissmal! Bei einem Biss ändert sich die Chemie im Körper eines Omegas grundlegend, wahrscheinlich war die Dosierung einfach nicht mehr richtig und deswegen hat es nicht mehr gewirkt.“ Er klopfte Castiel auf die verkrampften Hände „Nun ja, dann hätten wir hiermit wohl auch den Grund für die Komplikationen. Ein Fötus verträgt sich eben schlecht mit solchen Mitteln.“ Schuldbewusst zuckte Castiel zusammen „Gut, wie gesagt, es gab keinen Abgang, aber komplette Entwarnung will ich noch nicht geben! Eine Woche absolute Bettruhe und ab diesem Zeitpunkt ist Schonung angesagt. Keine zu starke Anstrengung! Kein Heben, Reiten oder ähnliche Späße, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?“

Castiel hätte wohl zu allem ja und amen gesagt, es raste durch seinen Kopf. Er war schwanger! Ein Junges!

„Ich werde bald wiederkommen und nach dir sehen. Ich empfehle viel Kontakt mit dem Alpha. Falls Blutungen auftreten holt mich sofort! Verstanden?“ Castiel nickte und sah den Arzt an. Er schien seltsam berührt und strich ihm aufmunternd über den Arm „Dann werde ich jetzt den freudigen Vater hereinlassen.“ Er lächelte und machte sich auf zur Tür.

„Ich will es ihm selber sagen“, beeilte sich der Omega zu sagen.

 

„Wie geht es dir? Dr. Edlund sagte alles sei soweit in Ordnung?“ Dean kam an sein Bett und nahm seine Hand. Castiel schluckte und wusste nicht so recht wohin mit seinen Gefühlen, der Omega kratzte stark an der Oberfläche, wollte den Alpha an sich pressen, seine Hand auf seinen Bauch legen und spüren wie glücklich dieser über den Nachwuchs sein würde! Er hatte Angst und fühlte sich nicht bereit dafür, aber als er Deans besorgtes Gesicht sah, war ihm wenigstens klar, dass er nicht alleine war und dass dieser ihn beschützen würde.

„Cas?“ fragte Dean erneut. „Was war das vorhin? Bist du krank?“

„Nein“, Castiels Stimme war rau „Nein ich bin nicht krank.“ Er sah seinem Alpha in die Augen. „Ich bin schwanger.“

Deans Augen wurden weit, der Mund öffnete sich und schließlich zog er seinen Partner stürmisch in die Arme. Cas ließ es zu, ließ sich einhüllen in die warme Umarmung und die sanften Küsse „Ich habe Angst“, flüsterte er und drängte sich gegen Deans Brust.

„Wir sind bei dir, kleiner Omega, wir werden immer auf dich aufpassen“, sagte der Alpha. „Auf dich und unser Junges.“ Cas lächelte, der Omega konnte glücklicher nicht sein, nahm die Hand des anderen und hielt sie an seinen Bauch. Der Alpha vergrub seine Nase in Cas Halskuhle „Ich kann es riechen“, murmelte er oder war es Dean? „Ganz leicht nur, ein Duft der vorher nicht da war. Süß, wie Vanille.“ „Spinner“, murmelte Cas liebevoll „es ist viel zu früh dafür.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mann hab ich mich darauf gefreut! Ob es Cas genauso geht bleibt abzuwarten ...  
> Ich mag die Vorstellung, dass Sam in London die Stadt unsicher macht und gleichzeitig seine Leidenschaft für Bildung ausleben kann. Dean war für mich eh meist der verhinderte häusliche Typ. Seien wir ehrlich, wenn er nicht als Jäger aufgewachsen wäre, würde er mit Sicherheit ein ganz normales Leben mit Frau und Kind führen!  
> Nun, das Kind ist unterwegs! Aber was sagst du dazu? Ja, genau du!  
> Wie immer freu ich mich wahnsinnig über Kommentare, Kudos, Rückmeldungen jeglicher Art!  
> Schönes Wochenende und bis bald


	15. Chuck

Nach und nach trudelte die Verwandtschaft ein um ihre Glückwünsche auszusprechen. Gabriel war an diesem Tag angereist und lümmelte sich auf Castiels Bett, eine Schüssel mit Krokant vor sich „Und? Musst du dich dauernd übergeben?“

„Na, zum Glück nicht. Aber Carver meint das kann alles noch kommen.“

„Carver?“ „Mein Arzt.“

Gabriel nickte und schien ins Leere zu blicken. „Was ist mit dir? Du wirkst abwesend. Ist etwas passiert?“ Castiel musterte ihn und riss die Augen auf „Ist etwas mit Balthazar?“

Gabriel biss krachend auf den Krokant „Was soll man sagen… wir habe uns … auseinandergelebt. Zwangsweise.“

„Zwangsweise?“

„Unsere geliebten Vormunde, Mutter und Luci, haben davon Wind gekriegt, dass ich mit einem Beta meine Zeit _verplempere_. Ich weiß nicht, was sie zu ihm gesagt haben. Aber er hat mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen sollten.“ Kurz wurde sein Blick betrübt, doch dann riss er die Augen auf und gab sich wieder fröhlich „Aber was soll man sagen, es schwimmen viele Fische im Meer! Und eins darfst du mir glauben, Cassie, ich bin ein hervorragender Angler.“ Er kicherte.

Gabriel blieb noch lange und erzählte von weiteren Eroberungen, einer Alpha namens Kali und von einigen äußerst exotischen Clubs und Bars, die er gerne aufsuchte und den neuesten Tratsch aus den Häusern der Mächtigen.

 

Trotz der anfänglichen Komplikation schien die Schwangerschaft gut voran zu gehen. Lady Novak war begeistert! Sie saß mit ihrem Sohn im Salon und goss sich vor Freude ein großes Glas Cognac ein.

„Ach endlich, ich dachte schon… nun ja, es hat ja etwas gedauert! Oh ich bin ja so gespannt! Hoffentlich wird es ein Alpha, der Duke wäre bestimmt begeistert! Ein angemessener Erbe schon beim ersten Anlauf! Ein Omega wäre auch nicht schlecht“, plapperte sie fröhlich „Hauptsache kein Beta.“ Kurz überlegte sie „Gib mir kurz deinen Ehering, wir werden es gleich herausfinden!“

Naomi suchte sich eine Schnur und band den Ehering daran. Dann hieß sie Castiel auf die Couch legen, der dies stirnrunzelnd tat. Sie hielt die Schnur über den Bauch und wartete gespannt. Das Pendel blieb zunächst stehen, dann begann es leicht zu kreisen. „Ein Omega!“ rief sie und Castiel konnte nicht umhin zu lachen „Das ist doch Unsinn“, begann er „Wenn das mein Arzt hört!“ Lady Novak schaute pikiert auf ihren Jüngsten „Das stimmt, Castiel! Apropos, wer ist eigentlich dein Arzt?“ „Dr. Carver Edlund, unser Hausarzt seit einiger Zeit. Ich wollte dich sowieso fragen, ob du ihn kennst. Er scheint mir so vertraut“, erklärte Castiel.

„Edlund, Carver Edlund… nie gehört“, sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er ist großartig Mutter, du musst ihn kennenlernen! In zwei Stunden sollte er sowieso hier sein“, kündigte er an und wies auf die Uhr.

 

Später riss ein leises Klopfen Naomi und Castiel aus ihrer Unterhaltung. Alfi öffnete die Tür „Lord Castiel, Dr. Edlund ist angekommen.“

Der junge Duke lächelte „Sag ihm doch, er soll zu uns kommen. Meine Mutter würde ihn gerne kennenlernen.“ Der Hallboy nickte. Eine Minute später betrat Dr. Edlund den Salon und Naomis Gesicht wurde schlohweiß „Chuck!“ keuchte sie. Ertappt schloss er kurz die Augen.

Castiel wandte seinen Kopf von einem zum anderen „Ihr kennt euch also. Warum nennst du ihn Chuck, Mutter?“ Er hatte es doch geahnt, dass irgendetwas im Busch war! „Wir hatten eine Vereinbarung Shurley!“ zischte sie „Castiel, du musst dir einen neuen Arzt suchen. Dieser hier ist nicht geeignet.“ Cas Augen wurden tellerrund „Nein! Auf keinen Fall!“ dann sah er zu Carver? Chuck? „Was ist hier los?“

„Verschwinde sofort von hier!“ fauchte Lady Novak, doch Castiel stellte sich zwischen beide „Keiner wird verschwinden, solange ich nicht weiß was passiert ist!“

Chuck schüttelte den Kopf „Ich kann es nicht sagen“, er blickte Naomi an.

„Mutter!“ sie zuckte zusammen, dann wurde ihr Blick distanziert. „Du hast einen Vertrag unterschrieben!“ rief sie mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme.

„Carver… oder Chuck, wie du auch heißen magst, du musst es mir sagen!“ bat Castiel und der Arzt nickte schließlich, Naomi heulte auf.

„Du hast es gefühlt nicht wahr? Die Verbindung zwischen uns? Ich bin dein leiblicher Vater Castiel“, sein Blick war so verzweifelt und zugleich so liebevoll, dass es Castiel schier das Herz brach „Aber… aber wer…“, er blickte zu seiner Mutter.

„Ich kann keine Kinder bekommen, also haben dein Vater und ich eine andere Möglichkeit gesucht. Wir haben Chuck Shurley gefunden, einen Omega der bereit war unsere Kinder auszutragen“, ihr Blick war grimmig „Wir haben vereinbart, dass er sich aus unseren Leben heraushalten wird, dass er nicht in eure Nähe kommen wird!“

Castiel zog es den Boden unter den Füßen weg, seine Mutter und … sein Vater? waren sofort an seiner Seite und legten ihn aufs Sofa, lagerten seine Beine hoch und reichten ihm ein Glas Wasser.

„Ich will, dass ihr beide geht“, sagte er in die geschäftige Stille.

„Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen!“ kam es unisono von beiden. Castiel klingelte und schickte Alfi Dean zu holen. „Geht jetzt, beide!“ Sie zögerten, bis er laut „Jetzt!“ schrie. In diesem Moment stürzte der Duke in den Salon und war sofort bei seinem Mann „Cas, was ist mit dir? Dr. Edlund was ist hier los?“

„Bring mich hier weg“, bat er und Dean nahm ihn auf die Arme, brachte ihn schnell in ihr Schlafzimmer. Spürte wie sein Geliebter zitterte und sich an ihn klammerte. Dann legte er ihn sanft auf ihr Bett und schlüpfte neben ihn „Was ist passiert, Cas?“ dieser vergrub sich förmlich in den Armen seines Mannes. „Ich weiß jetzt warum Carver mir so vertraut war! Er ist mein leiblicher Vater, meine Mutter ist unfruchtbar.“

„Dein leiblicher… langsam und von vorne bitte!“ Deans Stimme klang verwirrt.

„Meine Mutter sagte, dass sie keine Kinder bekommen kann. Dass sie und Vater deswegen Carver… oder Chuck … wie auch immer er heißt, engagierten um _ihre_ Kinder auszutragen.“

Sie lagen schweigend zusammen bis Dean durch Cas Haare wuschelte und ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange gab. „Rede mit ihnen. Keiner von beiden wollte dir je etwas Schlechtes.“

Castiel stöhnte gequält auf, dann nickte er ergeben „Schick bitte Mutter herein.“

 

Naomis Lippen zitterten als sie das Schlafzimmer betrat. „Castiel?“ fragte sie leise und ihr Sohn winkte sie nur knapp heran. Er musterte sie eindringlich, aber nicht unfreundlich „Erzähl!“ forderte er und schwieg dann.

Lady Novak seufzte, kurz zögerte sie „Wir haben es lange versucht, aber … ich konnte sie nie behalten. Den ersten, Ezechiel, verlor ich nach drei Monaten. Den zweiten, Raphael“, ihre Stimme brach „nach sechs. Ich konnte ihn schon fühlen, wie er trat und sich bewegte“, jetzt rannen Tränen. „Danach konnte ich nicht mehr schwanger werden. Dein Vater… mein Gott, Joshua hätte sich von mir scheiden lassen können“, sie wischte über ihre Augen, straffte den Rücken und sah wieder gefasster aus „Aber er tat es nicht! Eines Tages stellte er mir Chuck Shurley vor, ich weiß nicht einmal woher sie sich kannten und es kümmerte mich auch nicht! Chuck war einverstanden unsere Kinder zur Welt zu bringen, gegen ein gutes Honorar. Und es lief alles hervorragend. Gleich der erste Versuch machte mich zur Mutter eines kräftigen, gesunden Alphas – dein Bruder Lucifer. Dann Gabriel, wieder ein Alpha! Und zum Schluss dich, einen wunderschönen Omega! Chuck hat uns unfassbar glücklich gemacht, Joshua und mich.“ Sie seufzte tief „Wir vereinbarten, dass er euch nie kennenlernen würde. Es hätte euch nur verwirrt und in ihm seine Instinkte geweckt. Und daran hat er sich immer gehalten. Bis jetzt.“ Bitter senkte sie den Blick.

„Er hat uns sehr geholfen, Dean und mir“, flüsterte Castiel „Ohne ihn… wäre es nie gut gegangen. Seitdem ist er unser Hausarzt.“ Naomis Lippen waren zusammengepresst, sie zitterten leicht. Dann warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr und machte ein gekünsteltes „Oh, so spät! Ich sollte nach Angelhollow aufbrechen. Ich habe noch sehr viel zu tun heute.“ Sie lächelte und beinahe hätte sie so gefasst gewirkt, wie sie es gerne gezeigt hätte. Eine einsame Träne löste sich „Ich wollte doch nur Mutter sein“, flüsterte sie.

Castiel erhob sich und nahm sie in den Arm. Er fragte sich wann er das zuletzt getan hatte, auf der Hochzeit? Zuvor? „Du bist meine Mutter“, wisperte er. Sie nickte „Natürlich bin ich das, sei nicht albern Castiel“, es war derselbe Tonfall wie sie ihn stets nach außen trug und das brachte ihn zum Lächeln. „Du wirst es doch Gabriel und Lucifer nicht sagen?“ Castiel zuckte kurz zusammen. Sollte er? Eigentlich hatten sie doch das Recht… „Mach dir keine Sorgen“, antwortete er und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

 

Als Chuck den Raum betrat wurde Castiel von unfassbaren Gefühlen überflutet. Er starrte den anderen Omega an und sah wie sehr die blauen Augen glänzten. Neben dem Bett begann er zu knien „Ich hätte gehen sollen, sobald ich sah, dass du Deans Mann bist. Damals musste ich zusichern, dass ich nie mit euch in Kontakt treten werde. Dass ich jeglichen Anspruch aufgebe“, er wich Castiels Blicken aus. „Aber ich konnte es nicht! Ich konnte nicht gehen, solange ich befürchten musste, dass er dir etwas antut! Und dann habe ich dich kennengelernt und wie sehr habe ich mich nach dir gesehnt! Wie sehr habe ich bereut.“

„Warum hast du es getan?“

Carver… nein Chuck schluckte „Für Joshua“, sagte er leise und Castiels Augen wurden schmal „Für meinen Vater?“

„Wir kannten uns schon lange. Ich habe, obwohl ich Omega war Medizin studiert, aber danach… ich hatte kein Geld und keine Praxis stellt einen Omega als Arzt ein. Nur Gehilfsstellen und kleine Drecksarbeiten, wie in dieser Kneipe in der ich Joshua kennenlernte. Er trank sich gerade besinnungslos. Erzählte mir, dass er gerade sein ungeborenes Kind verloren hatte und er keine Familie haben würde. Er war verzweifelt.“ Chuck starrte auf seine Hände „Ich nahm ihn mit zu mir. Damit er zumindest seinen Rausch ausschlafen konnte. Am nächsten Morgen unterhielten wir uns lange, trafen uns immer häufiger“, kurz brach der Arzt ab und sah Castiel in die Augen. „Er war ein guter Mann, loyal und treu und… er versprach, dass er mir helfen würde eine Praxis aufzubauen. Als gaben wir uns gegenseitig was wir uns wünschten. Ich ihm Kinder und er mir meine Unabhängigkeit.“

„Aber das ist nicht das Ende der Geschichte, nicht wahr?“ fragte Castiel, denn der Schmerz in Chucks Augen sprach Bände. Als der junge Duke eine Hand auf seine legte glänzte das Gold in den Augen des Arztes, Castiel spürte förmlich wie sehr sich ihre Wölfe nacheinander sehnten! Wie alleine das Blut, das sie teilten ihre Verbindung festigte!

„Er war treu, das sagte ich schon. Ein guter Mann, der seine Frau nie verstoßen hätte. Diese Jahre in denen ich euch das Leben schenkte… es war eine wundervolle Zeit“, so viel Schmerz lag in seinen Augen, in seiner Stimme „Es ist gut für den Omega während der Schwangerschaft viel Kontakt mit dem Alpha zu haben, also hatte Naomi nichts dagegen wenn er lange bei mir blieb.“ Chuck schloss die Augen und stützte den Kopf in die Hände „Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und einen Mann lieben, der bereits jemand anderem gehörte? Ich weiß es nicht, Castiel! Aber ich weiß, dass er mich ebenso geliebt hat. Nach Lucifer und Gabriel war Naomi zufrieden, aber Joshua hatte mich trotzdem besucht und es passierte wieder. Und diesmal war es anders, ich konnte mir nicht mehr vormachen, dass es nur ein Geschäft wäre und Joshua konnte es auch nicht.“ Er hob den Kopf und Trauer lag in seinem Blick „Ich dachte, dass wir wahre Gefährten wären, dein Vater und ich.“ Langsam zog er den Kragen seines Hemdes zur Seite und enthüllte die Narbe, das Bissmal „wir waren uns so nah und auf einmal war ich bereit alles für ihn aufzugeben, wenn er nur bei mir bliebe! Meine ganze Karriere, mein Leben, einfach alles!“ er schnaubte „Aber er wies mich ab. Sagte, dass ich das nicht sei und dass ich es bereuen würde. Dass er Naomi nicht verlassen würde. Nach deiner Geburt war ich ein einziges Stück Elend. Joshua und Naomi kamen danach ein letztes Mal zu mir, bedankten sich und übergaben mir das Geld. Wir vereinbarten uns nie wieder zu sehen, dass ich keinen Anspruch auf die Kinder habe. Naomi war überglücklich und so dankbar damals und Joshua… hat mich nicht einmal angesehen. Nie wieder.“ Ein zitterndes Atmen unterbrach die Erzählung „Ich habe mich in meine Arbeit gestürzt. Obwohl ich Omega bin, habe ich mir einen Namen gemacht.“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck war grimmig „Ich habe mich nicht aufhalten lassen, obwohl man mir genügend Steine in den Weg geworfen hat!“

Castiel war die ganze Zeit über ruhig geblieben, hatte fasziniert den abgekämpften und doch so starken Omega vor sich betrachtet. Er war überfordert, wusste nicht was er tun oder sagen sollte. Konnte er ihn verstehen? Konnte er weiterhin Patient bei ihm sein? Er kannte ihn, diesen Wunsch nach Freiheit und Selbstständigkeit! Hätte sich Dean nicht als der Mann herausgestellt, der er war, wäre er geflohen, soviel war sicher! Ja, er konnte es verstehen. Aber Kinder für ein anderes Paar austragen? Konnte er das verstehen? Doch es war nicht nur um Geld gegangen. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig den größten Wunsch erfüllt, Freiheit gegen Nachwuchs.

„Ich wusste, dass ihr es guthaben würdet. Er war so wunderbar, liebevoll… und Naomi… ich mochte sie nicht, aber… sie wollte nicht mehr als Mutter sein. Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr als das. Mir war klar, dass sie alles für euch tun würde“, Chucks Blick verlor sich im Zimmer „Ich habe erst sehr spät von Joshuas Tod gehört. Einmal nur habe ich nach euch gesehen und das war als ich davon erfuhr. Ich hatte große Angst, dass meine Instinkte übernehmen würden. Es schien euch gut zu gehen, darum beließ ich es bei diesem einen Mal“, er schluckte „Und dann bekam ich diesen Auftrag von dir und dem Duke… Den Rest kennst du, ich erkannte dich sofort und solange ich wusste, dass dieser Alpha dir etwas antun könnte, musste ich alles tun um das zu verhindern“, er seufzte tief „Aber das muss ich jetzt nicht mehr befürchten. Euch beide verbindet nicht nur das Band das wahre Gefährten, das Alpha und Omega verknüpft, euch beide verbindet auch Liebe.“

Castiel nickte langsam „Das ist wahr“, gab er zu „Ich… brauche Zeit um nachzudenken. Das ist viel… sehr viel. Ich werde dich wissen lassen, ob du weiterhin mein Arzt bleibst und ob wir uns weiterhin sehen werden“, dann nahm er Chucks Hand in seine, drückte sie und spürte wieder die Vertrautheit, die er solange nicht benennen konnte. Der Druck wurde erwidert „Wenn du dich dagegen entscheidest… lass mich dir wenigstens einen guten Arzt empfehlen!“ Shurley erhob sich, strich noch einmal über die Hand und flüsterte „Leb wohl, Castiel, es ist mir eine Ehre, dass ich dich kennenlernen durfte. Sehen durfte, was für ein großartiger Mann du geworden bist.“ Er lächelte ihm noch einmal zu, bevor er die Türe öffnete und das Zimmer verließ. Dean betrat es nur wenige Sekunden später und setzte sich zu dem Schwangeren ans Bett. Er wollte zuerst ansetzen um etwas zu sagen, entschied sich aber dann dagegen und öffnete die Arme. Castiel nahm das Angebot an, lehnte sich an den Oberkörper und ließ sich sanft über den Rücken streichen. Irgendwann begann er zu erzählen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll!“ flüsterte der Omega in Deans Nacken „Er hat diese Entscheidung damals getroffen und ich kann es ihm nicht vorwerfen! Er hat meine Eltern damit sehr glücklich gemacht und sich seinen Traum erfüllt, aber… was jetzt? Naomi ist nach wie vor meine Mutter und das wird sie bleiben“, entschlossen setzte er sich auf um seinem Mann in die Augen sehen zu können „Aber bei Carver – nein, Chuck, ich habe etwas gefühlt was ich noch nie gefühlt habe! Bevor ich ihn auch nur kannte, schon bei der ersten Begegnung, habe ich es sofort gespürt! Nur… er hat mich nicht aufgezogen! Er war mir nie ein Vater! Warum sollte ich mich jetzt für ihn interessieren?“ Castiel warf hilflos die Hände in die Luft. Hände, die Dean auffing und sanft küsste. „Komm mit, wir gehen nach draußen. Eine kleine Runde durch den Park, damit dein Kopf frei wird. Du musst heute gar nichts entscheiden.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, sehr viel Plot, ich weiß! Und damit wäre Chuck wieder der Vater der nie da gewesen ist ;-)  
> Ab dem nächsten Teil wird es dann mehr um die Schwangerschaft gehen... dem ganzen Gefühlschaos dass sie ausrichtet und so weiter  
> So langsam ist der Plot auch fast fertig entwickelt, also wohin die Geschichte am Ende gehen soll. Es wird noch viel passieren :D


	16. Oh du fröhliche Schwangerschaft!

Auch in den nächsten Wochen entschied Castiel nichts. Ein anderer Arzt, ein Beta namens Zacharias, hatte die weitere Schwangerschaft beobachtet. Trotz der überheblichen Art mit der dieser den Omega behandelte, hatte Castiel sich bislang nie beschwert. Die Besuche dauerten nur kurz, beinhalteten knappe Untersuchungen und ein paar Regeln, die er einhalten sollte. Erst am Ende der 22. Woche sollte sich die Einstellung des Schwangeren ändern. Sie lagen beide schlafend im Bett, den wachsenden Bauch zwischen sich liegend. Bis Castiel auf einmal schlagartig die Augen aufriss und sich abtastete. Da! – er spürte es erneut! Leichte Bewegungen, als würde etwas in ihm rumoren.

„Dean!“ er schüttelte seinen Mann grob „Dean wach auf!“ Dieser reagierte müde grummelnd und drehte sich von Castiel fort „Nicht“, murmelte er „Morgen.“

„Nein jetzt!“ Wieder rüttelte er an dem Alpha bis dieser sich schließlich genervt umdrehte „Ich schwör dir Cas, wenn das nicht wichtig ist…“ er schwieg, als seine Hand gepackt und auf den schwangeren Bauch gelegt wurde „Fühlst du das? Hier drüben!“ er verschob die Hand wieder etwas und Deans Mund stand sperrangelweit offen. „Ist das…?“ Aufgeregt nickte Castiel „Ja! Ist es!“

Ungläubig tastete der Alpha am Bauch seines Mannes herum, es hatte aufgehört, doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken! Cas drängte sich gegen ihn, drehte sich dann um und schmiegte sich in die Arme seines Mannes. Dieser legte die Hände auf Castiels Bauch und küsste sanft dessen Hals.

„Das war mein Kind“, flüsterte Dean ungläubig und Cas musste lächeln. Küsste ihn, zunächst sanft, dann fester. Zärtliches Lecken wurde zu erregtem Beißen. Streicheln zu festen Griffen

„Und das ist mein Omega“, murmelte er dann und Castiel entblößte seinen Hals noch mehr. Nahm eine der Hände und führte sie tiefer, zwischen seine Beine „Zeig mir, dass ich dein Omega bin“, flüsterte er und wandte ihm den Kopf zu. Dean schluckte unsicher „Meinst du wirklich?“

Cas steckte ihm die Zunge in den Halso und wisperte dann „Ich meine, wenn ich könnte würde ich dich reiten, bis du deinen eigenen Namen vergisst“, zufrieden spürte er die Erregung die seinen Mann durchflutete „aber so musst du es mir besorgen“, seine dunkle Stimme wurde rau „Alpha!“ Das Schaudern durchfuhr Deans ganzen Körper „Und das werde ich kleiner Omega“, raunte er und drehte ihn zur Seite. Er verlor nicht viel Zeit, sondern zog die festen Backen gleich auseinander und leckte probeweise über den festen Muskel. „Hmm“, machte Cas und eine Hand wanderte nach hinten, strich durch Deans Haarschopf und presste ihn leicht – ganz leicht nur – noch fester gegen das pulsierende Loch. Der Duke verstand und verstärkte den Druck, nahm bald einen Finger hinzu und … „Mehr“, stöhnte Cas. Zufrieden schmeckte Dean wie viel feuchter sein Mann wurde, seinen verlockenden Saft und um wie viel leichter erst ein und dann der zweite Finger in Cas eindrang.

„Mit der Zunge, Dean, mit der Zunge!“ befahl Castiel und führte die freie Hand nach vorne „Nimm ihn in die Hand!“ keuchte er und konnte sich kaum zurückhalten nicht in den festen Griff zu stoßen, den sein Mann um sein hartes Glied bildete. „Zu Befehl“, antwortete Dean und konnte sich trotz seiner Erregung einen belustigten Tonfall nicht verkneifen. Cas schien das kaum zu merken, denn als Dean ihn gleichzeitig mit der Zunge penetrierte und sein hartes Glied wichste, bestand er nur noch aus der vibrierenden Lust die ihn fast wie ein Spasmus zucken ließ.

„Aah, ja, ja, ja, beiß mich, bitte Dean, bitte, beiß mich“, flehte er und Dean zwang seine Schenkel auseinander und biss fest in das Innenfleisch.

Cas kam so hart, dass er zehn Minuten lang nur keuchend auf dem Rücken lag. Hin und wieder ein befriedigtes Lachen ausstieß und nur zärtliche, ausgelaugte Blicke von sich geben konnte. Wären es nur sie beide gewesen, hätte Dean nach einer angemessenen, aber nicht allzu langen Pause seinen Mann gepackt und in die Matratze gevögelt, bis auch er, trunken vom Orgasmus nur noch verschlungen ineinander einschlafen wollte. So sah er besorgt auf den bereits sichtbaren Bauch und der Gewissheit, dass sein Kind darin war.

 

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt war Deans Hand kaum mehr von Castiels Bauch wegzukriegen. Es schien, als wolle er jede einzelne Bewegung des Kindes spüren und miterleben.

„So langsam sollten wir über Namen nachdenken“, sagte Castiel, als er eines Abends zwischen Deans Beinen saß und mit dem Rücken an dessen Oberkörper lehnte.

„Hmm, wenns ein Junge wird Samuel und bei einem Mädchen Deanna“, sagte Dean und vergrub seine Nase in Cas Halsbeuge „So süß“, murmelte er.

Der Omega drehte sich ruckartig um „Was?“  

„Diese Namen sind seit Ewigkeiten in unserer Familie, selbstverständlich will ich sie an meine Kinder weitergeben“, erklärte der Winchester und sah wie sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf Cas Lippen ausbreitete „Nur über meine tote Leiche“, erwiderte er zuckersüß, als er sich nach vorne beugte und Dean zärtlich küsste. Dieser krauste die Stirn „Wieso denn nicht?“

„Weil dein Bruder schon Samuel heißt und Deanna einfach furchtbar klingt“, gab der Omega zurück.

„Wie willst du es denn nennen?“ schnappte Dean und verschränkte die Arme. Castiel zuckte mit den Schultern „Wie wäre es mit Cain? Oder Lilith? Ja, eine kleine Lilly wäre doch schön!“

Deans Mund stand sperrangelweit offen „Cain? Wie der erste Alpha? Wirklich, Cas? Und Lilith… seine erste Omega? Stammen die Ideen von deiner Mutter? Au!“ Castiel zwickte ihn fest

„Nein, ich finde die Namen einfach nur schön!“ Dean verzog den Mund „Wir nennen es nicht Samuel und Deanna, aber auch nicht Cain und Lilith!“ Der Omega schürzte die Lippen „Fein, wir haben ja noch ein paar Monate.“

 

 

„Sam!“

Der jüngere Winchester schrak hoch „Was?“ er hatte vor sich hingestarrt, seinen Gedanken nachgehangen und nicht bemerkt, dass sein Bruder ihn angesprochen hatte. „Entschuldige, ich war… egal, um was geht es?“

Dean runzelte die Stirn. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Sam vor sich hinträumte und seine Umgebung völlig vergaß. „Also Sammy, wer ist es?“ fragte der Duke und der ertappte Gesichtsausdruck bestätigte den Verdacht.

„Niemand, wirklich“, begann er, brach ab und seufzte. „Kann ich nicht sagen.“

„Also kenn ich ihn oder sie?“ fragte Dean zurück und sein Bruder blickte starr zu Boden. Keine Antwort „Immer noch derselbe wie damals als wir dich in London besucht haben?“

Der Blick wanderte zum Fenster hinaus, dann nickte er „Ja, noch derselbe.“

„Ha!“ machte Dean „Ein Mann also! Und jemand der Süßigkeiten mag.“

Sam verdrehte die Augen „Ich werde es dir nicht sagen! Also lass es …“ als sich die Türe öffnete, verstummte er. Castiel stand im Türrahmen, hielt sich den Bauch und ging zu einem der freien Stühle. Sein Gang war zu dem typischen Watscheln geworden, das den meisten Schwangeren zu eigen war. Er schnaufte „Ich bin gerade mal ein paar Schritte gegangen und dermaßen erschöpft, dass ich mich am liebsten hinlegen würde!“ er lehnte sich zurück so gut es ging und warf den Brüdern einen ungehaltenen Blick zu „Warum habt ihr mich nicht geholt? Wir wollten besprechen was wir mit dem Callahan-Gehöft machen.“

„Du warst so müde“, begann Sam als ihm der Schwangere schon das Wort abschnitt „Die Ländereien sind in meiner Verantwortung! Ihr habt ohne mich nichts zu entscheiden!“ er erdolchte Dean regelrecht mit seinen Blicken „Das hast du mir damals zugesichert, als du sie mir übertragen hast! Also, was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?“

Dean überlegte, sah hektisch nach links und rechts und rief schließlich „Sam hat einen Geliebten!“

„Du Verräter!“ rief Sam zurück und Cas sah ihn nur irritiert an „Und du hast nichts gesagt? Wer ist es denn?“

„Ist doch egal!“ zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Doch jetzt wurde der Omega erst Recht neugierig! „Jetzt erzähl schon!“

„Er will es nicht sagen! Also kennen wir ihn!“ rief Dean.

„Hmm“, machte Cas „Darauf bin ich ja mal gespannt.“ Dann bemerkte er, wie erleichtert Dean wirkte und nahm ihn wieder ins Visier „Du bist noch lange nicht raus aus der Sache!“

 

„Dean?“

Der junge Duke, der gerade seine Zeitung gelesen hatte, blickte auf „Ja?“

„Ich will Doktor Zacharias nicht mehr als Arzt“, als Castiel dies aussprach zog sein Mann die Stirn in Falten „Ist etwas passiert?“

„Ich fühle mich mit ihm nicht wohl, das ist alles. Und… mir fehlt Carver, ich meine Chuck“, gab der junge Omega zu. „Wie du willst, dann werde ich ihn holen lassen“, erklärte der Alpha und klingelte nach einem der Diener um eine Nachricht an den Arzt schicken zu lassen.

 

Schon am nächsten Tag war Dr. Edlund auf Winchester-Hall zurückgekehrt. Er strahlte als er Castiel gegenübertrat. „Ich freue mich so“, begann er atemlos, dann starrte er auf den Bauch. Leise Falten traten auf seine Stirn „Du bist so… groß“, entwich es ihm und Deans Augenbrauen entgleisten kurz erschrocken nach oben. Castiel war in den letzten Wochen immer emotionaler und empfindlicher geworden, gerade was Bemerkungen über seine Figur betraf.

„Ich bin schwanger“, gab er mit düsterer Stimme zurück. „Und eigentlich dachte ich, du als Arzt könntest etwas Qualifizierteres dazu sagen, als _du bist so groß_.“

Chuck schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf „So meinte ich das nicht, es ist nur… vielleicht bilde ich es mir auch nur ein.“

„Was denn?“ alarmiert legte Castiel eine Hand auf seinen Bauch. Doch der Arzt legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie zogen sich in eines der Wohnzimmer zurück und Chuck begann systematisch den Bauch abzutasten „Wie sieht es mit Kindsbewegungen aus? Häufig?“

Castiel zuckte die Achseln „Ich weiß nicht, ich habe keinen Vergleich, aber ja… ich würde sagen ich spüre es häufig.“ Der Arzt fuhr sich kurz über den Mund, dann verblieb die Hand an seinem Kinn. Er begann in seiner Tasche zu suchen und holte schließlich ein hornartiges Objekt heraus „Leg dich hin, ich will etwas versuchen.“ Er begann das Horn über den Bauch gleiten zu lassen und hielt gleichzeitig sein Ohr an das andere Ende, schließlich zuckte er kurz zusammen, nickte dann und fuhr mit seinen Bewegungen fort „Ja, wie ich es mir dachte“, murmelte er dann und sah Castiel – endlich! – in die Augen „Es sind Zwillinge.“

„Oh“, machte Castiel und starrte den Arzt an „Du bist dir sicher?“

Er nickte „Ja, absolut, ich höre zwei Herzschläge!“ Die Augen des werdenden Vaters wurden rund „Man kann Herzschläge hören?“ Chuck sah ihn fast entsetzt an „Natürlich kann man Herzschläge hören! Was dachtest du denn?“ Ein erstauntes Hicksen entwich Castiel, dann breitete sich ein warmes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus „Das muss er hören“, wisperte er und läutete nach einem der Mädchen „Bitte doch meinen Mann zu uns, Meg, es ist wichtig“, sagte Cas und strich über den gespannten Bauch. „Zeig es ihm, aber verrate noch nichts!“ bat er den Arzt kurz bevor ein unruhiger Dean in das Zimmer stürzte „Ist alles in Ordnung? Cas, ist etwas passiert?“

Aufgeregt nickte der Omega „Alpha, das musst du hören!“ er legte sich zurück und gab Chuck mit einem Wink zu verstehen, dass er anfangen konnte. Routiniert fuhr der Arzt mit dem Horn über den Bauch und hielt schließlich an. „Bitte“, forderte er den Duke auf und dieser hielt irritiert sein Ohr an das Horn, dann wurde sein Mund immer weiter und ein ungewohnter, feuchter Glanz legte sich auf seine Augen

„Das ist unser Baby“, flüsterte er ungläubig und sah Cas voll hilfloser Rührung an. Dann nahm Chuck ihm mit einem „Moment“ das Horn ab und suchte weiter „Es muss etwa hier gewesen sein“, murmelte er und hielt schließlich inne. Mit noch weiteren Augen lauschte Dean erneut „Heißt das… es sind zwei?“ Cas nickte „Es sind zwei“, bestätigte er. „Die ersten Zwillinge, zumindest in meiner Familie.“

Chuck hob kurz den Finger „Nicht ganz, ich habe eine Zwillingsschwester. Eine Alpha, namens Amara. Kommt wohlmöglich daher“, er lächelte. „Omega-Alpha-Zwillinge? Sowas gibt es?“ fragte der Duke und Chuck Shurley nickte „Häufiger als man denkt!“

Dean schaffte es in der nächsten halben Stunde Dr. Edlund schließlich davon zu überzeugen ihm das Horn zu überlassen. „Ausnahmsweise, aber bitte keine Panik falls nicht immer Herztöne zu hören sind! Sie bewegen sich und nicht immer sind die Herzen in Hörweite!“ schärfte der Arzt ihn ein, als er sich schließlich verabschiedete. Der Duke hätte ihm wohl alles versprochen, für die Möglichkeit seine Kinder hören zu können! Sein Wolf wich seit dieser Nachricht nicht mehr von Castiels Seite, dessen Omega die Aufmerksamkeit genoss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, es sind Zwillinge! Um ehrlich zu sein konnte ich mich zunächst einfach nicht entscheiden was es werden soll... :D  
> Sooo, eine Schwangerschafts-Sexszene. Mann mann mann, war ich unsicher die zu schreiben... ach seien wir ehrlich, ich bin generell unsicher smutty-zeugs zu schreiben. Keine Ahnung ob das in irgendeiner Weise sexy ist, was ich da fabriziere, nun jetzt ist es geschrieben, fertig, aus, Ende  
> Keine Ahnung übrigens ob man wirklich so Herztöne abhören kann, ich bilde mir ein, das irgendwo mal gelesen zu haben, hab aber keinerlei Zitat dazu... in meinem AU ist das halt jetzt so, deal with it!
> 
> Wie immer: Sag mir, wie es dir gefallen hat! Alles mögliche an Rückmeldungen (Kritik, Lob, Heiratsanträge, was auch immer) ist gerne willkommen! Danke fürs Lesen!  
> Schöne Woche noch :)


	17. Wie lange noch?

„Wirst du jetzt ein braver Hausmann, der sich um die drei Ks kümmert?“ fragte Gabriel und lutschte an einem Toffee.

„Die drei Ks?“

„Küche, Kinder, Kirche“, gab der Alpha zurück und schnippte die Süßigkeit in den Mund. Castiel verzog die Lippen und nippte an seinem Tee – einem widerlichen Kräuteraufguss von seiner Mutter, da, wie sie sagte, das Koffein im Schwarztee den Kindern schaden konnte.

„Er sagte, dass er mich nie zu etwas zwingen würde… aber das war vor den Kindern! Er hat mir eigentlich die komplette Verantwortung für Lawrence übertragen, die Ländereien gehören uns zu beiden Teilen“, erzählte Castiel und Gabriel starrte ihn überrascht an „Er hat was?“

„Ich kenne mich besser mit Ackerland und Nutzpflanzen aus als Dean. Er ist wirklich gut darin Leute zu führen und anzuleiten, aber was Anbau angeht… ich habe bereits einige Bauern kennengelernt und mit ihnen Pläne erarbeitet wie wir die Erträge verbessern können“, der Omega seufzte „Aber wie wird es sein, wenn die Kinder da sind? Was ist, wenn ich zu wenig für sie da bin? Wenn ich ein schlechter Vater werde? Ich…“, er brach ab und Gabriel legte den Kopf schief

„Du…?“

„Nein, das … vergiss es einfach“, gab er zurück und nahm einen weiteren Schluck des widerlichen Tees.

Sein Bruder setzte sich auf und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter „Du bist in keiner Weise bereit für Kinder.“ Ertappt und traurig blickte Castiel auf „Es ist ungerecht das zu sagen, es ist nun mal so. Es wird passieren, ob ich bereit bin oder nicht. Oh Gott, und Dean freut sich so! _Du strahlst förmlich! Ich kann es riechen! Bald ist es soweit, unsere Kinder! Unsere Babies, Cas!_ “ ahmte er den Duke nach und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich Angst habe, aber es geht die ganze Zeit nur um den Nachwuchs! Wie wird es erst, wenn sie da sind? Ich bin gleich nachdem er mich gebissen hat, schwanger geworden! Es ging alles so schnell!“

„Du solltest nach einer guten Nanny suchen, die kann dir einiges abnehmen! Das war für unser Verhältnis mit Mutter jetzt auch nicht wirklich schlecht“, überlegte Gabriel und zog entschuldigend die Schultern nach oben, als Castiel ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf „Mutter hat dafür gesorgt, dass Lucifer sobald wie möglich Vaters ehemalige Stellung einnahm. Die beiden hätten mich fast zum Orden geschickt und dich dazu gezwungen haben Balthazar aufzugeben … wie würdest du unser Verhältnis noch gleich bezeichnen? Nicht wirklich schlecht?“ Castiel schnaubte „Ja, ja, sie meinte es _nur gut_ , aber … jetzt sei mal ganz ehrlich zu dir selbst!“

„Aber so wirst du ja nicht sein! Du bist nicht wie sie! Und eine Nanny brauchst du sowieso, später dann eine Gouvernante oder Hauslehrer, wie oft du die Kinder dann siehst kannst du dann immer noch entscheiden“, meinte der Alpha lapidar und warf sich ein weiteres Toffee in den Mund.

„Mein Gott, wie das klingt“, Castiel vergrub den Kopf in den Armen „Bitte, lass uns endlich über etwas Anderes reden! Was ist mit dieser Alpha? Kali, nicht wahr?“

Gabriel lachte „Bruderherz, das ist doch seit Ewigkeiten vorbei! Aber sie war göttlich! Und unersättlich!“ sein Lächeln wurde dreckig „Es war ein ständiger Kampf mit ihr, genau wie ich es mag.“

„Aber?“

„Cassie, sie war nicht die große Liebe, sondern eher ein… Abenteuer“, er seufzte „Und was für eins!“

Castiel konnte den tiefen Seufzer nicht aufhalten, der ihm entwich. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war beneidete er den älteren Bruder. Abenteuer… wie gerne hätte er solche gehabt. Jetzt schienen solche in weiter Ferne! Seit sein Bauch sichtbar war, hatte Dean nicht mehr mit ihm geschlafen, trotz der Versicherung, dass es den Kindern keinesfalls schaden könnte! Gabriel zog die Stirn kraus „Das klingt nicht gut, Kleiner.“

„Seit zwei Monaten hat er mich nicht mehr angefasst!“ zischte der Schwangere „Es ist gerade richtig gut geworden, also der Sex, vor allem seit dem Biss! Der helle Wahnsinn! Und jetzt… mehr als Bauchstreicheln und Küssen läuft nicht! Und es liegt nicht an mir! Im Gegenteil, ich habe so Lust! _Aber nein, wir können doch unmöglich vor den Kindern! Was ist wenn ich ihnen was tue?“_ imitierte er seinen Mann „Und danach… Carver meinte, dass das worauf ein Omega nach der Geburt am wenigsten Lust hat Sex ist! Also werde ich ziemlich lange darauf verzichten müssen und dann nicht mehr wollen.“

„Wie lange hast du noch?“

„Etwas weniger als zwei Monate, schätzt er. Wenn es doch nur schon vorbei wäre“, seufzte Castiel und nahm sich ebenfalls von Gabriels Toffees. „Und jetzt du: Hast du jemand neuen?“ Das breite Grinsen seines Bruders war Antwort genug.

 

Naomi kam, wie jeden Donnerstag, zum Tee und brachte Strampler und feine Lätzchen für den Nachwuchs. Die Nachricht, dass es Zwillinge werden sollten, hatte sich die Vorfreude auf die Enkel noch vergrößert. Sie sprachen nicht über Chuck, Lady Novak hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass er nach wie vor Castiels Arzt blieb.

„Du wirst doch mit diesen Albernheiten aufhören, Castiel, nicht wahr?“ fragte sie, als sie sich Tee in ihre Tasse goss „Es war großzügig, dass dein Alpha dir deine Freiheiten erlaubt hat, aber du musst dich jetzt auf deine Kinder konzentrieren!“ ein suchender Blick unterbrach Naomis Redeschwall „Wo ist denn…?“ Automatisch griff Castiel in ein Schränkchen und zog den Cognac heraus „Findest du nicht, dass du übertreibst?“

„Sei nicht albern, Castiel! Ein kleiner Schuss in den Tee hat noch keinem geschadet und _ich_ bin nicht die Schwangere!“ sie nippte „Hast du schon inseriert? Du musst eine gute Wahl treffen, was die Nanny angeht! Ich habe damals lange gesucht bis ich mich für Hael entschieden habe!“

„Natürlich, ich bin bereits auf der Suche“, log Castiel und hoffte, dass er später daran denken würde sich darum zu kümmern.

„Wunderbar! Ich werde dir ein paar Agenturen heraussuchen. Wir sollten die ersten Gespräche sobald wie möglich führen! In den letzten Wochen solltest du dich möglichst auf deine Geburt vorbereiten. Hast du eine gute Hebamme?“ Erschrocken prustete Castiel seinen Tee heraus „Wir? Ich werde mich selbst darum kümmern, Mutter! Dean und ich werden zusammen…“ begann er, doch Lady Novak schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf „Du willst doch deinen Alpha nicht mit der Betreuung der Kinder belästigen? Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du eine so wichtige Entscheidung nicht ohne die Erlaubnis deines Alphas treffen willst, aber die Kinder sind immer schon der Bereich des Omegas gewesen!“ sie lächelte zufrieden „Wirklich, wer hätte gedacht, dass du ihm so ergeben sein würdest? Ein Glück, dass Lucifer ihn damals gefunden hat!“ begeistert klatschte sie in die Hände „Wirklich wunderbar! Also, du wirst deinen Alpha schön mit solchen Fragen in Ruhe lassen! Wir werden eine hervorragende Amme und Nanny finden! Glaub mir, ich weiß worauf man achten muss!“ ein großer Schluck des Tee-Cognac-Gemisches fand ihren Weg in Naomis Mund „Also und wer ist jetzt deine Hebamme?“

Castiel zählte innerlich bis zehn „Dr. Edlund, er ist ebenfalls Omega und hat drei gesunde Kinder zur Welt gebracht, wie du weißt. Ich kann mir keinen Besseren vorstellen.“

Lady Novak nickte langsam und füllte erneut Cognac in die Tasse „Nun was soll ich sagen, er hat mir damals zu meinen Kindern verholfen, vielleicht ist es Schicksal, dass er jetzt hilft meine Enkel zur Welt zu bringen?“

 

„Mmmhmm“, seufzte Castiel und zog seinen Mann näher heran. Lächelnd ließ sich Dean auf das Zungenspiel ein, leckte und nippte, sog und biss an den Lippen des Anderen. „Gott, ich will dich so sehr“, murmelte Cas und versuchte auf Deans Schoß zu klettern, wurde von seinem Bauch aufgehalten, kicherte unbeholfen und zog seinen Mann an sich heran. Dieser streichelte den Bauch und küsste dann sanfter, ohne Zunge und ohne die Leidenschaft, die Castiel so vermisste. Er zog Deans Hand tiefer, zwischen seine Beine „Nimm ihn in die Hand!“ er bettelte fast, die alte Dominanz war einem Flehen gewichen. „Cas, Liebling, bist du dir sicher, dass…“ begann der Duke und wurde rigoros unterbrochen „Ja, verdammt, ich bin mir sicher! Ich brauche es so sehr Dean! Bitte, ich will dich spüren!“ er führte Deans zweite Hand an seine Rückseite und sah gleichzeitig wie unsicher auf einer Unterlippe gekaut wurde. „Schatz, du weißt wie ich dazu stehe…“, versuchte der Duke auszuweichen, doch Castiel startete einen erneuten Versuch, ging vor seinem Alpha auf die Knie und öffnete seine Hose „Dann gib es mir so“, knurrte er und wollte ihn gerade in den Mund nehmen, als sein Kopf festgehalten wurde.

„Was?“ sagte er schärfer als er gewollt hatte. Dann setzte er sich auf seine Fersen und richtete sich schließlich auf „Bin ich so unattraktiv für dich? Ist es, jetzt da ich schwanger bin nicht mehr nötig mit mir zu schlafen?“ seine Wut kämpfte sich mehr und mehr nach oben. „Findest du mich so hässlich? Bin ich so schlecht im Bett gewesen, dass du mich nicht mehr willst? Was verdammt noch mal ist los?“

„Aber nein, ich habe doch gesagt…“ begann Dean wurde jedoch sofort unterbrochen.

„Das ist doch totaler Blödsinn! Die Kinder sind noch nicht mal auf der Welt und sie merken rein gar nichts von dem was hier passiert! Und von wegen diesem du könntest sie mit deinem Schwanz treffen… pah, als ob er so groß wäre!“ Und da waren sie wieder! Die _Frechheiten_ , die ihm nicht zum ersten Mal in Schwierigkeiten brachten. Deans Gesichtszüge entgleisten und schließlich nahm ein ganz anderer Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht Platz „Du bist unverschämt, kleiner Omega!“ Nur kurz kehrte die alte Angst wieder, dann aber reckte Castiel stolz das Kinn „Mein Alpha kümmert sich nicht gut um mich! Mein Alpha gibt mir nicht was ich brauche!“

Der Alpha nickte ergeben „Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns um unseren Omega kümmern! Zieh dich aus!“

Fast zitterte Castiel vor Aufregung, in Windeseile hatte er sich die Kleidung vom Leib gerissen. „Oh bitte“, flüsterte er und wimmerte fast als er seit so langer Zeit seinen Mann wieder spürte. Es begann mit der Zunge, die wie zuvor begann seinen Mund zu verwöhnen. Zugleich wanderten die Hände seinen Rücken entlang, suchten und fanden delikate Orte, die Cas schaudern ließen. Dann kniete sich Dean vor ihn, küsste den Bauch und ging dann tiefer. Castiel war bereits halbsteif als er die Lippen um seine Eichel spürte und die Finger an seinem Eingang.

Dean ließ sich Zeit und Castiel genoss seit langem wieder die Berührungen seines Mannes. Spürte wie die Zunge tief in ihn eindrang, den Muskel immer mehr dehnte und dann einen Finger. „Mehr“, hauchte er und Dean erfüllte diesen Wunsch. Als er den zweiten Finger dazu nahm, tropfte Castiel fast. Er spürte wie der Saft förmlich aus ihm herausfloss und die beiden Finger ihn immer mehr dehnte. Seine Beine zitterten und er ließ sich auf die Knie nieder, präsentierte sich und keuchte hilflos als zu den beiden Fingern die Zunge dazukam.

„Bitte, bitte, gib es mir!“ bettelte er und dann – dann fühlte er endlich Deans Eichel an seinem Eingang. Er wollte langsam in ihn eindringen, doch Castiel war wie ausgehungert und drängte sich an seinen Mann „Schneller, bitte, schneller! Ich will dich so sehr! Will dich hart!“

„Du willst es hart?“ Dean packte ihn an seiner Hüfte „Ich werds dir geben, kleiner Omega!“ Kurz zog er sich zurück und dann ließ der Alpha seine Hand auf Cas Hintern klatschen „Frecher Omega!“ ein erneutes Klatschen und Castiel schrie auf. „Bitte, Alpha, bitte! Ich will dich spüren! Will deine Zähne!“

Mit einem Ruck drang Dean wieder in seinen Mann ein, gab ihm harte und tiefe Stöße, bis dieser fast winselnde Laute von sich gab. Gleich, wusste Dean, gleich war er so weit! Er zog ihn hoch, sodass er mit seinem Rücken an seiner Brust lehnte und er besser den Hals seines Omega erreichen konnte. Und er biss zu! Ließ die Zähne die Haut aufreißen und tief eindringen. Und Castiel kam! Fühlte wie sich die Augen nach oben drehten, den tiefen Schrei der aus seiner Kehle drang, wie sich die Muskeln überall in seinem Körper anspannten und Deans Schwanz in ihm fest umschlossen. Ein tiefes Knurren und ein paar letzte harte Stöße bevor auch der Alpha seinen Orgasmus nicht mehr aufhalten konnte, der Knoten sich aufpumpte und beide aneinanderband.

 „Oh Gott, das war so wunderbar“, seufzte Castiel und leckte die wundgeküssten Lippen. „Ich brauche es so sehr, Alpha! Brauche deinen Knoten! Brauche es hart und fest! Ich will so sehr, dass du mich nimmst, immer und immer wieder!“ stöhnte Castiel fast fiebrig vor sich hin, als er spürte wie sein Mann ihn nach und nach füllte, er ihn förmlich molk.

Dean leckte die Wunde, sie lachten und genossen die köstlichen Nachwehen in den Armen des Anderen.

„Er hatte Angst, kleiner Omega“, erklärte der Alpha „Hatte Angst, dass er ihnen etwas tut! Oder dass es dir schadet!“ sanft koste er Castiels Seite „Du bist für uns immer noch sehr attraktiv, so voll mit unseren Jungen! So feucht für uns, wenn wir dich nur berühren.“

„Ich habe es euch doch erklärt, mein Arzt hat gesagt, dass es uns nicht schadet! Dass es sogar gut für uns sein kann!“ erklärte Castiel und hörte seinen Mann seufzen „Ich weiß doch, aber ich muss ständig daran denken was alles passieren kann!“

Cas wandte sich so gut es ging um und sah ihm in die Augen „Was meinst du mit _was alles passieren kann_?“

Ein tiefes Seufzen „Ich werde Vater, Cas! Wir werden Väter! Was, wenn ich ein ganz grauenhafter Vater werde? Ich habe dir von meinem erzählt!“ Hände umarmten den Schwangeren fest. „Die ganze Zeit über geht mir das im Kopf herum!“

„Und du denkst mir geht es besser?“ Cas konnte nicht anders als mit dem Ellenbogen auszuholen und seinem Alpha einen Hieb zu verpassen „Ich war mir nicht mal sicher ob ich überhaupt Kinder will und jetzt werden es sogar zwei! Gerade habe ich mich daran gewöhnt dein Mann zu sein! Und als wäre das nicht schlimm genug, willst du mich nicht mehr anfassen! Und die Aufgaben, die ich übernehmen wollte! Ich bin auf dem besten Weg ein Haus-Omega zu werden, der nicht mehr zu tun hat, als die Kinder zu hüten! Das ist ein Leben, das ich nie wollte!“ er konnte nicht umhin zu schnauben „Und du machst dir Sorgen, dass du ein schlechter Vater wirst! Wo du Sam praktisch selbst großgezogen hast!“ Wütend löste sich der Omega aus der Umarmung und brachte Abstand zwischen beide.

„Cas, ich will nur eins: dass es unseren Kindern gut geht! Es ist mir egal, ob du deinen Tag in Lawrence oder sonst wo verbringst, wirklich! Tu was du willst! Du kannst alles von mir haben!“ eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Rücken „Ich liebe dich, Cas. Aber eines will ich dir sagen: wenn du unseren Kindern das Gefühl gibst, dass sie nicht gewollt waren, wirst du Winchester-Hall schneller verlassen als du _Lawrence_ sagen kannst!“

„Du verdammter Mistkerl“, fluchte Cas und packte die Hand die sanft seine Wirbelsäule entlanggestrichen war „Das habe ich nie gesagt! Nur weil ich sie nicht geplant habe, heißt es nicht, dass ich sie nicht will!“ knurrte der Omega „Aber es ist nicht leicht für mich! Es passiert alles so schnell! Du bekommst deinen Wolf gerade erst richtig unter Kontrolle, mein Arzt Carver heißt eigentlich Chuck und ist mein Vater, Gabriel springt von einer Affäre in die nächste und meine Mutter will ständig mit mir über Geburten sprechen!“ mit einem Mal löste sich der Knoten und der schlaffe Penis flutschte mit einem nassen _Flotsch_ aus Castiel. Sofort drehte er sich um und sah seinem Mann in die Augen „Ich liebe dich und unsere Kinder! Also wage noch einmal mir zu drohen! DU. BIST. MEIN. ALPHA!“ mit jeder Silbe bohrte er einen Finger in Deans Brust „Du sollst mich unterstützen und mir Sicherheit geben, verstanden? Und wenn du das nicht schaffst, dann bist du schneller aus diesem Bett verschwunden als du DU _Impala_ sagen kannst!“ Damit drehte er sich von ihm ab und rückte weiter fort.

„Cas…“, begann Dean, doch dieser hob nur mahnend den Zeigefinger „Du wirst jetzt schön darüber nachdenken, was du getan hast und DANN kannst du mich um Verzeihung bitten!“ sagte er streng ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen und deswegen konnte er ihn nicht sehen. Den überraschten und zugleich überglücklichen Ausdruck in Deans Gesicht. Er hatte sich auf einmal komplett sicher, dass er mit diesem Mann an der Seite ein gar nicht mal so schlechter Vater würde.

„Ja“, murmelte er leise.

„Ja, was?“ kam es, weiterhin gereizt.

„Ja, wundervollster aller Männer“, antwortete Dean.

„Und?“ immer noch gereizt, aber ohne die Schärfe.

„Du bist wunderschön, wenn du wütend bist“, flüsterte er sanft.

„Und?“ war das noch Wut?

„Ich liebe dich“, so voller Zärtlichkeit, dass Cas leise seufzte.

„Gut“, ein leises Grummeln.

 

So sehr es Castiel wollte, es fiel ihm immer schwerer sich angemessen um Lawrence zu kümmern. Er konnte nicht einfach spontan über die Felder reiten und die Konzentration, wenn er sich über Zahlen und Pläne beugte, ließ immer häufiger nach. Er war so müde! Gerade wenn er abends zur Ruhe kommen wollte, schienen die Zwillinge erst richtig aktiv zu werden. Seine Beine wurden immer schwerer und geschwollen und an sein aufgedunsenes Gesicht mochte er gar nicht denken.

Castiel war nie eitel gewesen, hatte sich nie um seinen Teint geschert, doch zu sehen wie seine eigentlich schmale und definierte Gestalt zu einem _unförmigen Klumpen_ , wie er es ausdrückte, wurde, machte ihm mehr aus, als er zugeben mochte. Es half, dass Dean wieder Interesse an ihm zeigte, wenn auch nur geringfügig.

„Er versucht sein bestes, aber er kann mich nicht anziehend finden, so wie ich jetzt aussehe“, murmelte der Schwangere als er seinem Bruder gegenübersaß.

„Vor ein paar Wochen hast du dich darüber beschwert, dass er dich eben nicht anfasst“, gab dieser zurück.

„Ach sei still, wenn ich es dir nur irgendwie begreifbar machen könnte, wie sich das anfühlt! Am Anfang war es ja noch irgendwie… interessant… aber jetzt… ich will, dass es einfach nur vorbei ist!“ er klopfte ganz sacht gegen die Bauchdecke „Kommt endlich raus!“

Gabriel lachte und fing den müden Blick seines Bruders auf „Erzähl mir was Neues“, bat dieser und lehnte sich zurück.

„Ich habe immer noch denselben, seit mehreren Monaten“, sagte der Alpha und Castiel hob die Augenbrauen „Erzähl!“

Der Blick des Älteren verlor sich im Raum „Wir kennen uns schon länger. Aber so richtig erst seit … einem Jahr? Nein ich glaube es ist weniger. Nach der Sache mit Kali wurde es dann … ernsthafter.“ Er schwieg und blickte zum Fenster.

„Und warum weiß keiner davon? Ist er wieder ein Beta oder nicht adelig?“

„Nuuun“, machte Gabriel und ein etwas keckes Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit „er ist adelig. Sogar Hochadel, Brüderchen!“ die Zunge wanderte nervös über seine Lippen.

„Jetzt lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Ist er verheiratet oder was?“

„Er ist ebenfalls Alpha“, Gabriel senkte den Kopf und biss auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Castiel erwachte sofort aus seiner Müdigkeit. „Dein Ernst?“ „Jetzt tu nicht so überrascht, es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ich etwas mit einem Alpha anfange! Kali war ebenfalls eine und da hat es dich nicht gestört!“ er verschränkte die Arme „Außerdem waren die Eltern deines Göttergatten ebenfalls beide Alpha!“

Erst wollte Castiel beschwichtigend die Arme heben, als ihm etwas auffiel „Woher weißt du das? Sie gehen nicht gerade damit hausieren! Nicht mal Mutter wusste es!“

Gabriel schluckte nervös „Ist doch egal“, sagte er leise und richtete sich dann auf „Du siehst müde aus, ich lass dich besser etwas ausruhen.“

„Du bleibst schön hier!“ Castiel stand ebenfalls auf „Wer ist es?“

„Ach, den kennst du bestimmt nicht“, versuchte Gabriel, doch der Jüngere war ihm bald nachgekommen „Wag es nicht mich anzulügen!“ sein Bruder versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen und dann kam Castiel die Erleuchtung „Hast du was mit Sam?“

Ein nervöses Kichern entwich dem Alpha, dann senkte er schuldbewusst den Kopf „Wie kommst du nur auf sowas?“

Castiel ließ den Älteren los und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn „Ich glaubs nicht! Dann bist du der den Sam seit Ewigkeiten vor uns geheim halten will!“

Gequält ächzte der Alpha und auf einmal brach es aus ihm hervor als würde ein Damm brechen „Das mit Balthazar vorher war schön und intensiv, aber Sam… ich habe sowas noch nie erlebt! Er ist so… was erzähl ich, du kennst ihn! Intelligent, witzig und - verdammt! - hast du ihn schon mal nackt gesehen?“ Belustigt hob Castiel die Augenbrauen „Es mag dich verwundern, aber nein, ich habe den Bruder meines Mannes noch nie nackt gesehen.“

„Solltest du!“ gab Gabriel begeistert zurück „Bei allen Göttern, alleine sein Oberkörper! Und keine Ahnung was ein Riese wie er mit mir Zwerg will! Er ist so scharf und wild, aber gleichzeitig so liebevoll und dieser Hundeblick!“

Castiel lachte amüsiert und musste an das strahlende Lächeln seines Mannes denken „Das scheint bei den Winchestern im Blut zu liegen. Warum hast du nie etwas davon erzählt? Dean und ich sind nicht der restliche Adel!“, fragte Castiel und Gabriel verzog den Mund „Weil ich das nicht will! Er hat was Besseres verdient und soll sich seinen Ruf nicht mit jemanden wie mir verderben. Wahrscheinlich will er sowieso irgendwann jemanden heiraten mit dem er Kinder bekommen kann. Das kann ich ihm nie geben.“

„Ich glaube das sollte er selbst entscheiden“, begann Castiel und wurde dann von einem „Ja, das sollte er“, unterbrochen. In der Tür stand ein verärgerter Sam und neben ihm sein ungläubig starrender Bruder. „Wirklich Sammy? Ausgerechnet er?“ fragte er, doch dieser ignorierte ihn und kam auf Gabriel zu.

„Seit wann stehst du da?“

„Seit _hast du was mit Sam?_ “

Gabriel begann seine Nasenwurzel zu massieren „Wunderbar… einfach wunderbar“, murmelte er und dachte an das Loblied, das er seitdem auf Sam gesungen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was mich mehr schockiert. Dass du Sams heimliche Liebschaft bist oder dass du meinem schwangeren Mann vorschlägst meinem Bruder nachzustellen“, Dean legte eine Hand auf Castiels Schultern und kam mit seinen Lippen immer näher an dessen Ohr „Lass dich bloß nicht auf dumme Ideen bringen, weißt du, er hat diesen widerlichen Ausschlag, sowas willst du gar nicht sehen.“

Der Omega musste lachen „Ich werde bald deine Kinder zur Welt bringen, sehe aus wie ein Walross und du machst dir Sorgen, dass ich deinen Bruder zu lange anschauen könnte?“

„Ein wunderschönes Walross“, gab Dean zurück und als Cas Gesichtszüge entgleisten „Das schönste Walross, das ich je gesehen habe!“ das Gesicht des Omegas wurde immer finsterer. „Sagte ich Walross? Also eigentlich heißt dieses Tier doch anders das ich meine…. Dieses schöne, elegante…“ Castiel gab ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf „Komm, du Trampel, wir gehen in die Bibliothek und da kannst du mir sagen wie hübsch ich bin.“ Ergeben folgte der Alpha seinem Omega.

Sam verzog den Mund „Sollten wir jemals so werden, bring mich bitte gleich um.“ Gabriel nickte angewidert, dann fand sein Blick den Mann vor ihm. Er fand keine Worte, sah ihn nur an und schüttelte den Kopf „Ich kann dir nicht geben, was du willst“, murmelte er und wandte sich der Tür zu. Bis ihn ein starker Griff packte und an die Wand drückte. „Und was will ich deiner Meinung nach?“ knurrte Sam „Einen kleinen Omega und haufenweise Junge?“

Gabriel zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern „Du hast es zumindest verdient“, erklärte der Kleinere.

„Womit das denn?“ die Stimme des Winchesters klang ehrlich erstaunt. „Das ist der Traum meines Bruders! Nicht meiner! Ich bin nicht zu den Männern der Schriften gegangen, weil ich dieses typische Familien-Leben führen will!“

Gabriel stockte der Atem, fassungslos starrte er nach oben „Du hast mir die ganze Zeit über von der tollen Beziehung unserer Brüder vorgeschwärmt! Glaubst du wirklich, dass du das mit mir haben kannst? Ich bin nicht wie Cassie!“

Sam entfuhr ein seltsames Aufstöhnen und er schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn „Und ich nicht wie Dean“, erklärte er und schüttelte den Kopf „Du hast das falsch verstanden!“

„Falsch verstanden?“ wiederholte Gabriel „Was gibt es denn da falsch zu verstehen?“

Sam hob hilflos die Arme „Ich rede davon, dass die beiden nicht in einer Zweckehe leben! Sie lieben sich und zwar wirklich! Dean glaubt sogar, dass sie wahre Gefährten sind! Das meine ich! Und was Kinder angeht… allein der Gedanke daran… versteh mich nicht falsch, ich werde bestimmt ein großartiger Onkel, aber das reicht dann auch!“ damit zog er den Novak in die Arme „Du bist wirklich ein Vollidiot, Gabe.“

 

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten euch zu sehen“, murmelte Dean an den Bauch und küsste ihn sanft. „Bald ist es soweit und ihr seid da! Ich bin übrigens euer Papa und ich liebe euch jetzt schon so sehr!“

Castiel stöhnte plötzlich gequält auf, stützte eine Hand an seine Seite „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Das war ein Tritt in die Niere. Ich glaube, sie hören dich wirklich. Gerade bewegen sie sich stärker als sonst“, Cas versuchte beruhigend über den Babybauch zu streicheln, lehnte sich dann aber erschöpft zurück. „Hey, lasst euren Papa ein bisschen schlafen, ja? Und tretet ihn nicht zu sehr, da sind ein paar wichtige Sachen um euch rum“, brummte Dean wieder an den Nabel.

Castiel war zu müde um mit den Augen zu rollen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es musste sein: Ich liebe Sabriel! Was soll ich mehr dazu sagen :D
> 
> Die Szene nach dem Streit ist wirklich eine meiner liebsten :D Diese süße Versöhnung (Ja, was? - Ja, wundervollster aller Männer - Und? - Du bist wunderschön wenn du wütend bist - und? - ich liebe dich - gut) mochte ich sehr gern (oh, das sollte jetzt keine Selbstbeweihräucherung werden), generell ist Dean dermaßen verknallt, ich finds süß  
> tja und die Kiddies? Langsam wirds Zeit! Cas ist wirklich an dem Punkt an dem er keine Lust mehr auf Schwangersein hat


	18. Eine Familie

Es hatte sich schon vor Tagen angekündigt, leichte Wehen die verrieten, dass die Zwillinge sich bereitmachten. Chuck war seitdem Dauergast auf Winchester-Hall, Dean hatte darauf bestanden und wollte selbst auch nicht mehr das Grundstück verlassen.

Cas versuchte sich so gut er konnte abzulenken. Der Gedanke an die Geburt machte ihm unglaubliche Angst und gleichzeitig konnte er es nicht abwarten die Schwangerschaft endlich hinter sich zu bringen und seine Kinder in den Armen zu halten.

An einem regnerischen Herbsttag war es dann endlich soweit. Cas keuchte und dann fühlte er die Feuchtigkeit zwischen seinen Beinen. Er wusste was passieren würde, Chuck hatte ihm erklärt was auf ihn zukam, den Ablauf. Dean und er waren in den letzten Tagen selbstsicher die Schritte miteinander durchgegangen. Man hätte meinen können, dass, als die Fruchtblase platzte, beide gemeinsam und aufrecht in das vorbereitete Zimmer gehen würden. Chuck zu sich rufen würden und dann eine gut vorbereitete Geburt erleben würden.

Es kam anders. Cas Mund stand sperrangelweit offen, er starrte zu Boden. „Dean!“ sein Mann war nur wenige Zimmer weiter und bearbeitete die Post. „Dean!“ brüllte Cas, diesmal lauter, dann krümmte er sich zusammen, als die erste Wehe durch seinen Körper fuhr. „Dean!“ er krallte sich an dem nächsten Sessel fest.

Die Tür öffnete sich und eines der Mädchen riss die Türe auf „Euer Lordschaft! Was …“, sie stockte, dann griff sie Cas selbstsicher unter die Arme und bugsierte ihn auf den Sessel. „Ganz ruhig, euer Lordschaft, atmet! So wie Dr. Edlund es euch gezeigt hat, immer mit dem Schmerz.“ Ihre Stimme war beruhigend, sie sah ihm fest in die Augen „Ich werde jetzt Dr. Edlund holen und Seiner Lordschaft Bescheid geben. Immer schön weiter atmen, es müsste gleich leichter werden.“

Cas nickte und atmete.

Nur wenige Sekunden später stürzte Dean herein. „Cas!“ rief er entsetzt aus.

„Bring mich sofort in das Zimmer und - verdammte Scheiße! - hol Chuck!“

Castiel brüllte aus Leibeskräften, als ihn auf dem Bett die nächste Wehe durchlief. Dean stolperte zur Tür, wohl um zu sehen ob der Arzt bald da war, als ihn Cas Stimme zurückriss „Komm sofort hierher! Du wirst mich nicht hier alleine lassen, Dean Winchester! Es ist mir egal, ob ein Alpha das eigentlich nicht tut! Wag es nicht auch nur in die Nähe in dieser Türe zu gehen!“ Wieder verzerrten sich die Züge, hilflos warf der Omega den Kopf nach hinten und streckte die Hand nach seinem Mann aus.

Für eine Zwillingsgeburt verliefen die folgenden Stunden relativ gut, all die Schmerzen waren in dem Moment vergessen als Castiel den ersten Schrei hörte und kurz darauf einen nassen und zappelnden Säugling auf der Brust liegen hatte, der zweite folgte in den nächsten Minuten und wurde danebengelegt.

Chuck hob die Erstgeborene hoch, band die Nabelschnur ab, säuberte sie, wickelte sie in eine Decke und legte sie in Deans Arme „Cas sie ist wunderschön“, wisperte der Duke fassungslos und bemerkte die Tränen nicht, die seine Wangen nässten „Ihre Augen sind blau, wie deine.“

Dieser lächelte „Das sind doch alle Säuglingsaugen“, kurz schrak er auf als Chuck den Jungen auf den Arm nahm um ihn ebenfalls zu versorgen. Dean zeigte ihm das Mädchen, Cas sah sie über den starken Arm an, müde aber unglaublich glücklich „Wollen wir sie Claire nennen?“

„Hallo Claire“, flüsterte Dean und beobachtete Chuck wie er das zweite Kind reinigte und in ein Tuch hüllte. Der Junge wimmerte leise und drängte sich sofort an Cas Brust, als er ihn entgegennahm. Der Omega lehnte sich zurück und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem Zweitgeborenen, während Chuck seine Wunden versorgte. Dean betrachtete das Kind „Was hältst du von Michael?“ Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Castiels Zügen aus „In Ordnung“, sagte er und Dean sah das Gold in seinen Augen glänzen „Wir sind eine Familie Alpha.“

 

„Verdammt das zieht“, zischte Castiel und sah erschöpft auf das Kind in seinen Armen. Entschlossen sog Claire an der geschwollenen Brust. Dean stellte sich hinter ihn und massierte sanft die Schultern „Dr. Edlund meinte, es wäre das Beste für sie“, murmelte er.

Cas sah erbost zu ihm auf „Warum, denkst du, mache ich das?“ er stöhnte gequält „Niemand sollte das machen müssen. Hier!“ Claire ließ den Nippel aus dem Mund fallen und gähnte ausgiebig, Dean nahm sie auf den Arm. Castiel nahm Michael aus der Wiege und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Beobachtete wie der Alpha das Mädchen an seine Schulter lehnte und leicht den Rücken klopfte, bis ein leises Rülpsen zu hören war.

„Ich dachte, dass sie mehr könnten“, entfuhr es Castiel und Dean blickte ihn verwirrt an „Was?“

„Ich meine“, der Omega hob an „das einzige was sie können ist in die Windeln machen, schlafen und essen. Und nicht mal das können sie richtig! Nicht mal Zähne haben sie!“

Jetzt sah Dean fast belustigt aus, ein amüsiertes Kichern entwich ihm „Würdest du wirklich wollen, dass sie Zähne haben? Tun dir deine Nippel nicht schon weh genug?“

„Stillen wäre gar nicht nötig, wenn sie Zähne hätten und richtig essen könnten!“ gab Castiel bockig zurück und bewegte sich stärker als er beabsichtigt hatte. Michael verlor die Brust und wimmerte leise. Mit einem „Siehst du!“ wandte sich Cas dem Säugling zu und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Dean lachte und wiegte das kleine Mädchen in seinen Armen „Dein Papa redet richtig Quatsch, hörst du das?“ flüsterte er ihr zu. Nicht leise genug, denn jener blickte ihn böse an, während er gleichzeitig immer noch versuchte Michael zur Ruhe zu bringen. Claire war inzwischen still geworden. Dean legte sie in ihr Bettchen und nahm neben Cas Platz. Er legte beide Arme um Omega und Kind, ein sanftes Schnurren erklang und ließ beide entspannter werden. „Ich bin so verdammt müde“, stöhnte Cas und lehnte den Kopf an Deans Schulter. Ein paar Minuten später war er eingeschlafen und merkte kaum wie Dean ihren Sohn in die Wiege legte und ihn dann in ihr Bett trug.

 

„Du siehst erschöpft aus, Castiel. Hast du dich immer noch nicht von der Geburt erholt? Ich dachte sie lief ganz gut?“ Lady Novak hatte die Kinder intensiv gemustert und sie für _wirklich ganz entzückend_ befunden. Jetzt musterte sie ihren Jüngsten misstrauisch. Dieser hob nur sachte die Augenbrauen „Nein, das verheilt ganz gut. Ich muss nur alle paar Stunden wegen dem Stillen aufstehen. Ich habe seit der Geburt keine ganze Nacht geschlafen“, erklärte er gähnend und sah wie seine Mutter entsetzt die Augen aufriss „Du stillst doch nicht etwa selbst?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern „Carver meinte, es sei am besten für die Kinder. Also mache ich das auch.“

„Aber Kind, dafür gibt es doch Ammen! In deiner Position schickt es sich nun wirklich nicht, selbst zu stillen! Als wärst du aus dem gemeinem Volk!“ entsetzt hielt sie eine Hand an die Wange „Der Duke weiß doch nicht etwa davon?“

Cas entfuhr ein belustigter Laut „Wie soll er denn nicht davon wissen? Er ist doch die meiste Zeit bei uns.“

Naomi runzelte die Stirn „Aber… ein Alpha beschäftigt sich doch erst mit dem Nachwuchs, wenn er auch wirklich mit der Erziehung anfangen kann! Ich kenne keinen einzigen, der sich mit einem Säugling befassten würde.“

„Na das wäre ja noch schöner“, gab Castiel zurück „Er hat damit genauso viel zu tun wie ich, also hat er sich genauso zu kümmern.“

Die Lady schüttelte erschüttert den Kopf „Aber er ist der Alpha! Er hat andere Verpflichtungen! Warum sollte er sich da noch um Kinder kümmern?“ Der Omega verdrehte die Augen, dass Dean in vielerlei Hinsicht nicht der typische Alpha war, hatte Naomi nie verstehen wollen. Heute war er zu müde um seiner Mutter wieder nach dem Mund zu reden „Lawrence unterliegt meiner Verantwortung! Nicht seiner! Und sobald ich wieder etwas mobiler bin, werde ich mich auch wieder darum kümmern!“

Jetzt stieß Naomi einen entsetzten Schrei aus „Du bist verrückt! Absolut verrückt!“, sie keuchte „Wenn du von selbst nicht lernst wo dein Platz ist, wird er es dich lehren! Und glaub mir, du willst es nicht mit einem wütenden Alpha zu tun bekommen!“ ermahnte sie ihn. „Denkst du wirklich, dass er, nur, weil er dir deine Freiheiten erlaubt hat, es zulässt, dass du deine Kinder vernachlässigst? Wie kommst du auch nur auf eine solche Idee? Was ist mit deinen Instinkten? Du bist doch ein Omega, oder nicht?“

Diese Aussage saß und später als seine Mutter Winchester-Hall wieder verlassen hatte, er die wimmernde Claire sanft auf den Armen schaukelte, kamen ihm Zweifel. Er hatte gedacht, dass es von selbst kommen würde, dass er es von Natur aus leichter haben würde, sich mit den Kindern zu beschäftigen. Und dennoch… Dean musste die beiden nur auf den Arm nehmen, sein tiefes Brummen von sich geben und sie beruhigten sich in Windeseile! Während der Duke mit ihnen spielte, auf ihren Bauch prustete und mit Küssen bedeckte, saß er hilflos daneben und schaffte es kaum sie zu beruhigen.

„Ich bin wirklich kein guter Omega“, murmelte er und lehnte Claire an seine Schulter, ging langsam hin und her und sprach leise mit ihr „Weißt du, ich kann das hier anscheinend wirklich nicht gut. Ein Papa sein, nicht so wie euer anderer Papa, der ist viel besser darin“, er klang fast traurig, dann sah in Richtung der Wiege in der sich Michael langsam regte „Ich muss es erst lernen, weißt du?“ Er legte Claire auf dem großen Bett ab, holte Michael aus der Wiege und setzte sich mit beiden auf die Matratze. Er fühlte sich als wäre ihm sämtliche Kraft abhandengekommen „Vielleicht hat sie Recht und meine Instinkte sind einfach nicht richtig. Vielleicht bin ich wirklich kaputt“, flüsterte er, legte Michael in seinen Schoß und nahm Claire an die Brust „Ich mag nicht sonderlich gut darin sein, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich euch nicht liebhabe“, sanft streichelte er Michaels Bauch und versuchte zugleich Claire möglichst still zu halten „Ich habe euch wirklich sehr lieb. Fast noch lieber als euren Papa, aber das dürft ihr ihm nie erzählen!“ wisperte er, dann drang dieser Geruch in seine Nase, ganz leicht nur. „Aber nur fast“, fuhr er fort „Ich kann das eigentlich nicht vergleichen, euer Vater ist großartig. Wirklich, der perfekte Mann! Das beste was einem Omega passieren kann, einfach grandios…“

Ein leises Lachen unterbrach ihn „Grade noch die Kurve gekriegt“, sagte Dean leise und setzte sich neben ihn. „Was soll dieser Blödsinn, von wegen keine Instinkte?“

Castiel schluckte, dann sah er seinen Mann traurig an „Sie haben dich lieber als mich! Und wie auch nicht, ich bin im Gegensatz zu dir einfach nicht gut darin mich um Babies zu kümmern!“ Sanft setzt er Claire ab und wechselte zu Michael, welcher sich zunächst etwas sträubte bis er schließlich dann doch ansetzte und gierig sog. Stumm beobachtete Dean ihn dabei, wie sein Mann Claire geschickt hochnahm und an die freie Schulter lehnte. „Du musst sie nur anschauen und schon sind sie ruhig! Ständig heulen sie, wenn ich sie hochnehme und ich stehe da und weiß nicht was ich machen soll!“ Claire war bald weggedrifftet und wurde auf einem nahen Kissen hingelegt. Leise summte er für Michael, der an der Brust nuckelnd schließlich einschlief. Mit letzter Kraft legte er den Kleinen zu Bett und ließ sich dann gegen Dean fallen. „Ich bin zwar ein Omega, aber meine Mutter hat recht, ich bin anscheinend kein richtiger Omega.“

Dean lächelte belustigt gegen den schwarzen Schopf und zog dann den erschöpften Vater auf seinen Schoß „Hast du dir selbst gerade zugesehen? Du hast beide gleichzeitig gefüttert, beruhigt und schlafen gelegt!“ flüsterte er um die Kleinen nicht zu wecken „Wenn das kein richtiger Omega ist, weiß ich nichts mehr. Außerdem… was ist mit Lawrence?“

„Was ist mit Lawrence?“, fragte Castiel zurück.

„Du wolltest die Verwaltung übernehmen, dich darum kümmern“, begann Dean.

Ruckartig hob Castiel den Kopf „Und die beiden alleine lassen?“

Sanft küsste der Alpha ihn „Sie sind nicht alleine, ich bin schließlich hier. Du wolltest nie Haus-Omega sein und das musst du auch nicht!“

Unsicherheit schwang in Castiels Stimme „Aber… ich will auch nicht, dass sie mir fremd werden. Ich weiß einfach nicht wie beides gehen soll, die Kinder und Lawrence. Beides zusammen ist so verdammt viel.“

„Du bist auch verdammt viel“, murmelte Dean und legte sich und Cas in die Kissen „Warum glaubst du eigentlich, dass du alles alleine machen musst? Du musst dich nicht alleine um die Kinder kümmern und auch nicht Lawrence alleine verwalten. Wir sind zu zweit, Cas! Du bist nicht nur für mich da, sondern ich auch für dich!“ Sanft verteilte er Küsse auf den Haaren, den Wangen, der Stirn und auf den Mund, den Castiel schließlich erwiderte. Die Sanftheit genoss und die Zunge tief in sich aufnahm. Seine Hand suchte Deans Hemdknöpfe und öffnete sie nach und nach. Zog mit der Zunge eine Linie seinen Hals entlang, über die Bissnarbe bis hinunter an die Schlüsselbeine. „Hmm“, machte Dean und massierte den Rücken, bis er an den Hüftknochen entlang nach vorne glitt, den Bund der Hose passierte. Gerade wollte Cas seine Hand nach vorne führen, da ertönte ein leises Wimmern.

„Danke Claire“, murmelte Dean und beide rochen nur Sekunden später, warum der Säugling weinte. „Ich kümmere mich darum, leg dich hin“, sagte Dean und stand auf.

„Wir brauchen wirklich eine Nanny“, ließ Cas verlauten und legte die Hand an seinen Hosenknopf und verschloss ihn wieder „Wirklich ganz dringend.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In der Kürze liegt die Würze :D  
> Mann ich hab mit mir gerungen ob er stillen soll oder nicht, aber letzten Endes... biologisch gesehen ist das einfach am sinnvollsten. Ein Muttertier dass seine Jungen nicht gleich versorgen kann erschien mir einfach nicht logisch  
> Ja, sie sind eine Familie. Dass es eine Claire geben wird, war mir von Anfang an klar. Bei Michael hab ich länger überlegt.
> 
> Das nächste Kapitel wird wohl recht schnell nachkommen  
> Rückmeldungen sind wie immer mehr als willkommen   
> Bis bald
> 
> PS: Krass über 500 Hits und 30 Kudos! Ich werd bekloppt!


	19. Häschen und Mäusekönig

„Apfel?“ Dean hielt dem Omega das Obst vor die Nase. Dieser sah von Claire auf, die er gerade auf seinen Schoß gesetzt hatte auf und musterte seinen Mann „Wieso nicht?“ er griff danach und biss ab.

„Mit besten Grüßen von den Braedens. Sie haben von Claire und Michael gehört und als ich heute auf dem Hof war, haben sie mir die Äpfel für dich mitgegeben“, erzählte er „Und von den Mills, den Talbots und den Campbells soll ich herzliche Glückwünsche ausrichten.“ Cas lächelte gerührt „Ich muss beizeiten selbst vorbeireiten und mich bedanken“, sagte er und blickte auf die Kinder. „So langsam könnten wir mit ihnen auch mal das Grundstück verlassen, sie sind jetzt schon zwei Monate alt.“ Dean nickte und verschränkte die Arme „Sam meinte, wir sollten generell mehr Kontakte in Adelskreisen knüpfen, eine Gesellschaft geben, oder so“, Er nahm Michael hoch, legte ihn auf dem linken Arm, um dann spielerisch die linke Hand vor ihm auf und ab zu bewegen. Der kleine Winchester streckte die Zunge heraus und zappelte fröhlich.

Cas musste lachen „Und meine Mutter meint wir sollten endlich eine Nanny engagieren. Es sei absolut inakzeptabel, dass wir uns die ganze Zeit selbst um die beiden kümmern. Das sei nun wirklich nicht unsere Aufgabe als Teil des Hochadels“, gleichzeitig hob er Claire sachte auf und ab um sie dann mit Küssen zu bedecken „Wir sind anscheinend ganz furchtbare Eltern, aber ganz ehrlich: ich würde das hier nicht missen wollen und auch nicht, dass irgendein fremder Omega sich um sie kümmert.“

Der Duke nickte und kitzelte den Kleinen, der begeistert quickte „Na Mickey? Kleiner Mausekönig!“, brabbelte Dean und brachte Cas damit wieder zum Grinsen. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum man sie sofort an eine Nanny übergeben sollte!“ fuhr er fort und machte _Dutzi-dutzi-du_ „Und dein Papa sagt, ich rede Quatsch“, flüsterte Cas Claire zu um sie dann hoch zu heben und auf ihren Bauch zu prusten. Sie gab ein äußerst niedliches Glucksen von sich. Dean wandte sich begeistert seinem Mann zu „Sieh sie dir doch an! Und trotzdem sollen wir diese Menschen einladen! Leute, die ihre Kinder nach der Geburt vielleicht einmal am Tag anschauen! Im Gegensatz zu solchen Leuten wie den Braedens, die sich ehrlich für uns gefreut haben!“ er schnaubte „lieber würde ich die einladen.“ Unwillkürlich hob er den Kopf „Lass uns das doch tun!“ schlug er vor „Wir geben ein Fest für die Leute die auf unseren Ländereien leben!“

Cas nickte zustimmend „Das würde mir gefallen! Lass uns Ellen holen!“

 

Die Hausdame war begeistert von der Idee und sofort wurde mit der Planung begonnen. Nur kurz verließ Dean die Unterhaltung um die Kinder schlafen zu legen. Erstaunt starrte Ellen ihm nach und dann zu Castiel, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte und „Er ist dran“, sagte, dann sah er mit einem fast hilflosen Blick von der Schlafzimmertür zur Hausdame „Ich weiß, dass es nicht üblich ist, sogar unschicklich! Aber… Wir sind glücklich so.“

Sie musste sich räuspern „Nein, es ist nur… man sieht es selten. Alphas, die solche Aufgaben übernehmen und Omegas, die sich um mehr als das Haus sorgen. Außerdem… ich habe noch nie einen Adeligen gesehen, der sich selbst um einen Säugling kümmert. Nicht mal Lady Winchester und die war sonst wirklich eine liebevolle Mutter.“ Cas sah weiterhin zur Tür und wusste, dass Dean jetzt einen der beiden auf dem Arm hielt und leise für die beiden sang. Wusste, dass er, sobald sie nachts weinten aufstehen würde und um sie zu trösten und in den Schlaf zu wiegen. Wusste, dass er täglich mit ihm und den Kleinen nach draußen ging um durch den Park zu spazieren.

„Sam hat erzählt, dass man bereits über uns redet. Dass wir sie verzärteln und Dean kein richtiger Alpha ist“, er schnaubte „Pah, wenn ich bedenke wie man vor unserer Hochzeit über ihn geredet hat, als er noch die ganze Zeit mit roten Augen die Leute erschreckt hat… Wer hätte gedacht, dass so ein sanfter Mann in ihm steckt…“, abwesend murmelte Castiel vor sich hin, bis Dean schließlich mit dem Zeigefinger vor dem Mund zurück in das Zimmer schlich „Sie schlafen“, flüsterte er, setzte sich neben Cas und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange „Also?“

 

Die ersten Monate schienen wie im Flug zu vergehen. Die Tage waren lang und die Nächte kurz. Nach einem dieser langen Tage saßen die Eltern gemeinsam auf dem Sofa. So wie es zuvor meist der Fall gewesen war, ineinander verschlungen, ein Glas Wein in der Hand und den Blick zum Kaminfeuer gerichtet. Cas lag mit der Wange auf Deans Brust, lauschte dem ruhigen Herzschlag und atmete den vertrauten Geruch ein, malte unsichtbare Muster auf den harten Bauch. Dean zog ihn langsam nach oben, küsste ihn und fuhr mit den Händen seinen Körper entlang.

„Hmm“, machte der Omega und küsste zurück. Dann spreizte er die Beine und umfing den Oberkörper seines Mannes mit den Schenkeln, setzte sich auf und zog ihn zu sich hoch. Grinste dreckig gegen die feuchten Lippen und leckte sie entlang. Er spürte die Hände an seinem Po und führte sie dorthin wo sich langsam Feuchtigkeit bildete. „Mach es mir“, raunte er und lockerte den Hosenbund. Dean ließ sich nicht lange bitten, statt jedoch an der Hose herumzufummeln, stand er auf und hob den Omega gleichzeitig hoch. Nur ein paar Schritte und er war an der Wand angekommen gegen die er seinen Mann stützte. „Halt dich kurz fest“, brummte er und zog Cas mit einem Ruck die Hose aus. Dieser keuchte auf „Alpha!“. Dann hob er ihn erneut nach oben, presste ihn gegen die Wand und sein Glied an den feuchten Eingang „Gott, wie hab ich das vermisst“, seufzte er, als er langsam in ihn eindrang. „Ja, ja, weiter!“ stöhnte Cas und krallte sich noch mehr an den Schultern seines Mannes fest. „Gib es mir fester!“ Dean schrie auf und konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig von Cas lösen, bevor der Knoten anschwoll und er heftig kam. Er setzte seinen Mann ab und sah ihm keuchend in die Augen. Dann senkte er beschämt den Blick „Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht, dass es so schnell…“ doch da unterbrach ein Weinen die beiden, Cas musste unwillkürlich lachen und machte sich mit einem „Ich geh schon“ auf zum Schlafzimmer.

Als er zurückkehrte wich Dean betreten Cas Blick aus, doch dieser stellte sich hinter ihn und schloss ihn in die Arme. Nachdem er lange und feucht sein Ohr gebissen und geleckt hatte, raunte er „Bereit für Runde zwei?“ und Dean drehte sich um und küsste ihn heftig.

 

„Wo sind denn meine Lieblingsneffen und –nichten?“ rief Gabriel laut als er Winchester-Hall betrat. Er hatte Sam an der Seite und haufenweise Spielzeug im Gepäck.

„Ihr wisst, dass sie nichts davon benutzen können?“ fragte Castiel und betrachtete stirnrunzelnd ein Schaukelpferd.

„Sie werden schon reinwachsen, Cassie. Und jetzt zeig uns doch die kleinen Wonneproppen!“ suchend blickte er sich um. Die Zwillinge strampelten fröhlich unter einem Mobile.

„Sind ja ganz schön groß geworden. Wie alt sind sie jetzt gleich? Vier Monate?“ fragte Sam und setzte sich auf das Kanapee. Dean nahm neben ihm Platz und legte ihm Michael einfach in die Arme, dieser hielt ihn unschlüssig vor sich hin.

„Nächste Woche werden es fünf. Kitzel ihn, das findet er lustig“, erklärte Dean. _Cassie_ hatte sich Claire geschnappt und wiederrum seinem Bruder in die Arme gelegt, dieser grinste sie an „Putziger kleiner Kahlkopf“, sagte er und setzte sie auf seinen Schoß. Sie strampelte wild mit Armen und Beinen und jammerte „Kann nichts, aber macht schon Ärger wie eine Große“, bemerkte der Novak und gab seine Nichte wieder zurück an den Vater.

„Kann nichts?“ plusterte sich Dean auf „Claire kann sich jetzt schon drehen und Michael kann seinen Kopf schon recht lange oben halten!“ Er warf Castiel einen aufgeregten Blick zu „Was habt ihr Novaks es mit diesem _etwas_ _können_? Du genauso, als du sie gestillt hast!“

„Schon gut Schatz“, erwiderte Castiel und grinste seinen Bruder schief an, der einen ungläubigen Blick von Sam auffing. Unsicher versuchte er seinen Neffen zu halten. Dean schüttelte den Kopf und nahm Sam den Kleinen ab „Doch nicht so!“ murmelte er „So!“ sagte er, machte es einmal vor und gab seinen Sohn mit einem „Jetzt geht’s zu Onkel Sammy, Mäusekönig!“ an diesen zurück.

Castiel nickte Sam nur stumm zu und grinste noch breiter. Schließlich läutete er nach einem der Mädchen um Erfrischungen für die Gäste bringen zu lassen. Dean gab auch gleich das Fläschchen für sein _Häschen_ und den _Mäusekönig_ in Auftrag.

„Wir haben jetzt nämlich mit dem Stillen aufgehört“, erklärte er dem verdutzten Sam und Gabriel.

„Wir?“ echote Sam. Cas nickte und zog gleichzeitig amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch. Er musste sich arg zusammenreißen um nicht zu lachen. Dann stand Dean auf um in die Küche zu gehen, nur um zu prüfen, wer denn die Fläschchen vorbereitete. Meg, so der begeisterte Vater, hatte es beim letzten Mal wirklich nicht gut temperiert.

„Ist das sein Ernst?“ fragte Sam den Omega und dieser brach endlich in schallendes Gelächter aus. Auch Gabriels Mund stand sperrangelweit offen.

„Fragt ihn mal ob wir inzwischen durchschlafen. Immer wieder ein Vergnügen das zu hören“, erwiderte Castiel lachend. „Und jetzt erzählt mir mal was so passiert in der Welt. Wenn ich mit euch auch noch darüber reden muss ob sich meine Brust langsam zurückbildet werde ich schreiend das Haus verlassen!“

Gabriel kicherte und suchte nach den Pralinés auf dem Tisch „Wenn ich mir euch so ansehe, dann wäre er besser der Omega geworden“, er kicherte.

„Dass in unserer Familie das typische Rollenbild nicht stimmt, weiß man inzwischen sowieso“, erklärte Sam. Dean betrat den Raum „Ellen ist in der Küche, da kann man sich darauf verlassen, dass sie es richtigmacht. Worum geht es?“

„Sam wollte gerade erzählen, dass man über uns spricht“, gab Castiel belustigt zurück und schnappte sich eine Flasche Wein um sich ein großzügiges Glas einzuschenken. Dean warf ihm einen missmutigen Blick zu den sein Mann lächelnd und mit einem Blick auf seine Brust ignorierte.

„Ich enttäusche dich ja nur ungern, Cassie-Mäuschen, aber es wird aktuell über jemand anderen geredet“, gab Gabriel zurück „Und ich werde übrigens enterbt.“

Castiel riss die Augen auf und Sam fuhr mit der Erzählung fort „Wir wollten es euch erzählen, bevor ihr es von jemand anderem erfahrt. Man hat uns gesehen“, er seufzte „Wir waren im _Crossroads_ und haben… rumgeknutscht.“

Dean sah die beiden misstrauisch an „Einmal betrunken rumknutschen sollte für einen Skandal nicht ausreichen. Solche Sachen passieren im _Crossroads_.“

Sam rieb sich nervös den Nacken „Vielleicht haben wir ja ein bisschen mehr als nur rumgeknutscht.“

Castiels Gesicht entglitt ihm „Dein Ernst?“ entfuhr es ihm, dann schloss er den Mund aber wieder, und nickte den beiden auffordernd zu.

Gabriel versuchte ein süffisantes Lächeln „Vielleicht habe ich gesagt, als man mich gefragt hat, was ich für ein Alpha bin, mich vögeln (Dean: nicht vor den Kindern!) zu lassen, dass er schließlich gestern dran war.“

Dean schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn „Das wärs dann wohl mit dem Ruf der Familie.“

„Und mit dem Erbe“, fuhr Gabriel fort „sobald Luci von der Sache erfahren hat, hat er mir ein Telegramm geschickt – ein Telegramm! – dass ich die Familienehre zerstört hätte und hiermit vom Erbe ausgeschlossen bin.“

„Das kann er doch nicht!“ rief Castiel und sein Bruder zuckte nur mit den Schultern „Aber Mutter kann es.“

„Und wie machst du jetzt weiter?“

Gabriel lehnte sich an Sam und warf ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln zu „Mein lieber Sammy und ich werden in wilder Ehe in seiner Wohnung leben! Ich freu mich jetzt schon auf die Klatschblätter!“

Sam lachte herzlich „Wer weiß, vielleicht mach ich irgendwann einen ehrlichen Mann aus dir.“

„Ich bin schockiert, Herzblatt“, gab der enterbte Novak von sich und erhob sich um seinen Geliebten zu küssen. Dean warf Castiel einen Blick zu und tat als müsse er sich übergeben. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin ein großer Freund von Motherhen-Dean. Könnte mich kringeln!  
> Cas wird entspannter, zuvor hat er sich dermaßen Sorgen gemacht, um alles (seine Rolle als Vater, die Kinder selbst, die Beziehung mit Dean, Lawrence...)! Und jetzt ist er mit sich und dem Leben um ihn im Reinen
> 
> Hui, langsam geht es aufs Ende zu! Zwei Kapitel und ein Epilog, glaube ich  
> bis bald  
> ChapeauRouge


	20. Rollen

Der Frühling war bereits angebrochen, als die Nachricht von Sean Mills Tod den Duke erreichte. Gemeinsam mit Cas an der Seite und den Zwillingen in der Kutsche brach er zum Hof auf um der Witwe sein Beileid auszusprechen.

Jody trug schwarz und ihr Sohn saß schweigsam vor dem Haus. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, euer Lordschaft, verzeiht, dass wir euch nicht angemessen begrüßt haben…“, begann sie und schaffte es erstaunlich gut, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Aber nicht doch Mrs. Mills“, Dean hob beruhigend den Arm. „Im Gegenteil, wir sind hier um Ihnen zu helfen.“

Der Blick der Witwe wurde verzweifelter als zuvor „Bitte nehmt uns den Hof nicht weg!“, flehte sie und sah kurz auf ihren Sohn „Ich verspreche, wir können ihn halten!“

Cas warf seinem Mann einen verwunderten Blick zurück „Was meint sie?“

„Ich vermute also, dass Sie keinen Alpha oder Beta haben, der Sie unterstützen kann?“ fragte Dean und Jody schüttelte leicht den Kopf „Wir werden einen angemessenen Ersatz finden, der die Verantwortung übernimmt. Jemand der Sie und Owen weiterhin auf dem Hof wohnen lässt“, versprach der Duke und jetzt zitterten die Lippen der Witwe leicht „Ich verspreche, wir schaffen es zu zweit! Es geht uns gut, wir könnten sogar eine Hilfskraft einstellen! Aber bitte, nehmt uns den Hof nicht weg!“

„Mrs. Mills…“, begann Dean, wurde aber dann von Castiel unterbrochen „Was meint sie?“ fragte er scharf. Dean versuchte ihn beruhigend anzublicken „Es sind die Gesetze. Mrs. Mills ist ein Omega, sie braucht einen Beta oder einen Alpha, der die Verantwortung für sie und ihren Besitz übernimmt. Jetzt da ihr Mann tot ist, braucht sie einen neuen Vormund. Sie kann keinen eigenen Hof führen!“ Jody biss die Zähne zusammen und ihr Körper zitterte vor Anspannung.

Cas riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Als adeliger Omega war er nie mit den Rechten und Pflichten gemeiner Omega in Berührung gekommen „Sie wird jetzt also irgendeinem anderen unterstellt?“ fassungslos starrte er Dean an „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Wir müssen ihr helfen Dean!“ seine Miene wurde entschlossen „Das wird nicht passieren, nicht auf meinem Land!“ Aufgeregt wandte er sich der Witwe zu und bemerkte dabei nicht, wie sich Deans Gesichtsausdruck veränderte. „Keine Sorge, Mrs. Mills, ich werde eine Lösung finden. Das verspreche ich!“ Auch Jodys Züge wurden verwundert, wenn auch hoffnungsvoll. Die Lautstärke weckte eines der Kinder und leises Schluchzen ließ sie aufhorchen. Cas wandte sich nur kurz seinem Mann zu und warf ihm ein kurzes „Sieh nach ihnen!“ hin und drehte er sich wieder der Witwe zu. Er wollte gerade wieder beginnen mit ihr zu sprechen, als ihn eine wütende Stimme aus der Diskussion riss.

„Es reicht, Omega!“ Augenblicklich schrak Cas auf und bemerkte erschrocken wie die Augen seines Mannes leuchtete und wie sich dessen lederner Duft in einen schweren moschusartigen Geruch verwandelte.

„Du vergisst deinen Platz, Omega!“ knurrte er.

Die Witwe zog sich zurück. Doch Cas ließ sich nicht einschüchtern, eher schien er irritiert „Wovon redest du? Mein Platz ist an der Seite dieser Leute!“

„Gehe zu den Kindern, wir kehren sofort nach Winchester-Hall zurück“, befahl Dean, doch sein Mann schüttelte den Kopf „Wir müssen Mrs. Mills helfen! Wir können jetzt nicht einfach gehen!“

„Widersprich mir nicht, Omega! Gehe zu den Kindern!“ Langsam baute sich die Dominanz immer mehr auf und Cas Widerstand schmolz „Ja, Alpha“, hauchte er und stieg in die Kutsche.

 

Zurück auf dem Anwesen umgab beide eisiges Schweigen. Der Omega nahm beide Kinder auf den Arm und verschwand in Richtung des Kinderzimmers.

„Cas“, rief Dean, doch dieser warf ihm nur einen wütenden Blick zu „Ich werde mich um die Kinder kümmern, Alpha, das ist doch mein Platz!“

Erst nach ein paar Stunden hörte Castiel das zaghafte Klopfen an der Tür. „Komm rein“, sagte er leise. Schweigend sahen sie sich an, riefen Ellen damit sie ein Auge auf die Zwillinge hatte. Im Salon ließ der Omega sich in einen Sessel fallen und sah dann seinen Mann lange an. „War das alles eine Lüge?“ fragte er und Dean runzelte die Stirn „Was meinst du?“

„All die Dinge, die du mir versprochen hast! Dass ich kein Haus-Omega werden muss! Dass ich die Ländereien selbstständig verwalte!“ Wut tränkte seine Stimme „Ich war so dumm, einem Alpha zu vertrauen!“, knurrte er. „Ich dachte wirklich, dass du anders wärst!“

„Das ist doch alles nicht wahr!“ gab Dean zurück „Aber es ist ein Unterschied ob ich dir freie Hand lasse oder ob du mir vor anderen Menschen widersprichst und mich einfach so zu den Kindern schickst, als wäre ich…“ er stockte.

„Ein Omega?“ vervollständigte Cas höhnisch den Satz.

„Ja, verdammt!“ brüllte Dean zurück „Du bist ein Omega! Und ich bin dein Alpha! Mein Gott, ich könnte dich einsperren und dir jeden Befehl geben und keiner würde sich darum scheren! Aber ich lasse dich alles so machen wie du willst! Ich habe dir nie vorgeschrieben was du zu tun hast!“ Er schlug mit der Faust auf eine Kommode „Verdammt Cas, ich kann es nicht ändern! Kann die Gesellschaft nicht ändern und ich kann die Gesetze nicht ändern! Ansonsten würde sich die Frage was mit Jody Mills passiert gar nicht stellen!“ Er schluckte „Sie ist eine starke und kluge Frau und sie braucht wirklich keinen Vormund! Aber wenn ich mich nicht darum kümmere, werden es andere tun! Leute denen es egal ist, was gut für sie ist! Und darum muss ich einen Vormund für sie und ihren Sohn suchen! Und darum kann ich es nicht einfach so hinnehmen, wenn du mir vor anderen Leuten dermaßen widersprichst und herumkommandierst!“ Er kniete sich vor seinen Omega, sah ihn fast verzweifelt an „Bitte Cas, tu das nicht! Hasse mich nicht für etwas, das ich nicht ändern kann!“

Cas seufzte tief, sein Zorn war lange nicht verraucht und zugleich… er wusste, dass Dean keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte. Wenn er darüber nachdachte… er hatte ihn wirklich wie ein Kindermädchen zu den Zwillingen geschickt und ihn nicht mal gefragt, was er vorhatte. Müde fuhr er sich durch die Haare und sah seinen Mann frustriert an. „Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich dir verzeihe“, sagte er leise, legte aber sanft eine Hand auf seine „Und bilde dir bloß nicht ein, dass du hier auch nur irgendwas zu sagen hast“, er küsste ihn auf die Stirn und musste, als er die Erleichterung auf dem Gesicht seines Mannes sah, unwillkürlich lächeln. Er breitete die Arme aus „Bring mich ins Bett, Alpha.“

 

„Ich werde ihr den Besitz übertragen“, eröffnete Dean, als sie gemeinsam frühstückten. Cas sah ihn verwundert an „Das geht?“

„Ich hoffe es“, gab dieser zurück. „Ich werde unseren Anwalt kommen lassen. Wenn es irgendein rechtliches Schlupfloch gibt, dann wird er es finden.“

Castiel verzog leicht die Lippen. Dean versuchte ihn besänftigend anzublicken „Ich weiß, dass du Crowley nicht magst, aber er ist der Beste auf dem Gebiet! Er hat bisher noch jede Nuss geknackt.“

„Weiß ich doch“, gab der Omega zurück.

 

„Nein, das geht nicht“, gab der Anwalt zurück als Dean ihm von seinem Plan erzählte. Dieser stöhnte „Aber Ihr könntet die Vormundschaft übernehmen“, fuhr er fort und die Winchesters erhoben gespannt den Kopf. „Sean hatte als Pächter den Besitz und natürlich die Herrschaft über seine Frau inne. Jetzt habt ihr offiziell keinen Pächter mehr, Besitz und Handhabe über den Hof ist wieder komplett in eurer Hand“, er hob den Finger „Aber, wenn Ihr die Vormundschaft über Jody und ihren Sohn annehmt… was Ihr mit Eurem Omega macht, kann euch keiner vorschreiben. Und wenn ihr Eurem Omega befehlt sich alleine um den Hof zu kümmern, ist das alleine eure Sache.“

„Das geht?“ Castiel stand der Mund offen.

Crowley nickte langsam „Wir müssen nur schnell handeln, wir müssen sie so schnell es geht in eure Verantwortung ziehen. Also holt sie und macht es offiziell! Ein Schritt zum Amt und sie bestätigt vor dem Gesetz, dass sie Eure Omega ist.“

„Wie bei einer Hochzeit?“ Dean schluckte.

„Eher wie bei der Übergabe des Erbes an den Staat“, erklärte Crowley grinsend „Nur, dass sich der Staat kaum um eine herrenlose Omega kümmern wird. Wahrscheinlich würde sie in einem Arbeitshaus landen und der Junge irgendwo an einen Betrieb gegeben.“

Castiel packte seinen Mann an der Schulter und starrte ihm in die Augen „Du darfst keine Zeit verlieren!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasse mich nicht für etwas, das ich nicht ändern kann  
> Mann da hat mirs Herz geblutet! Ja, letzten Endes können die beiden nicht alles auf einmal umkrämpeln und ändern. Solche Änderungen brauchen Zeit... dementsprechend müssen die beiden sich einig werden welche Rollen sie wann einnehmen können/müssen.  
> Jetzt ist es bald soweit. Es folgt noch ein Epilog und ein kleines Kapitel. Bin jetzt schon wehmütig   
> Danke für die Kudos und die Hits (600! bin fix und fertig!)  
> bis bald   
> ChapeauRouge


	21. Für immer

Jody wurde nicht der letzte Omega, der durch die Vormundschaft durch den Duke ein freies Leben führen sollte. Wer die Pacht über ihren Besitz übernehmen sollte oder Betriebe auf Lawrence führte entschied Castiel (offiziell Dean) nach den Fähigkeiten und nicht nach Geschlecht desjenigen.

Nach vielen Jahren wilder Ehe war es schließlich Gabriel der vor Sam mit dem Ring in der Hand auf die Knie gehen sollte. Der Kontakt zu den Novaks brach nach und nach ab. Die Winchester führten ein Leben, so frei von Zwängen wie es nur möglich war.

Aus Claire wurde eine abenteuerlustige Alpha, ein rastloser Zugvogel, der die Welt erkunden wollte und ihre Eltern, vor allem Dean, mit gefährlichen Eskapaden häufig zur Verzweiflung trieb. Eines Tages kehrte sie mit Kaia, einer Beta, die sie auf ihrer Reise kennengelernt hatte zurück – und ihrem Biss am Hals.

Ihr Zwillingsbruder Michael, ebenfalls ein Alpha, blieb bodenständiger als seine Schwester. In seinem Wesen glich er beiden Vätern, in ihm vereinten sich Deans Verbundenheit zu seiner Heimat und Cas dominantes Wesen. Er sollte später, mit dem eher konservativen Omega Abel an der Seite, Lawrence und Winchester-Hall übernehmen.

Drei Jahre nach der Geburt der Zwillinge wurde Adam, ein lebensfroher Beta geboren. Mit seiner musikalischen Ader war er oft gern gesehener Gast auf vielen privaten Parties der Londoner Künstlerszene. Ein gefährliches Terrain, das nicht selten in Entgleisungen mit Rauschgift endete und schließlich in einer Ehe mit der Omega Eve, eine Malerin mit der er in einer berauschte berauschten Nacht Alphazwillinge zeugte. Dennoch fand er in Lawrence immer Wurzeln und ein Netz, das ihn auffangen sollte.

Der letzte Nachzügler kam erst viele Jahre nach seinen Geschwistern zur Welt - Jesse, ein Omega. Jesse sollte später für die Rechte von Omegas eintreten und gründete mit dem Orden des freien Willens eine Organisation, die flüchtenden oder misshandelten Omegas eine Zuflucht bot. Castiel konnte nicht stolzer sein! Im Gegensatz zu seinen Geschwistern sollte Jesse sich niemals an jemand anderen binden.

Dean und Castiel erlebten noch viele gemeinsame Jahre und fuhren, sobald Adam etwas über zehn Jahr alt war, zum ersten Mal seit ihren Flitterwochen mit dem Orientexpress nach Konstantinopel.

„Faszinierend wie man einen solchen Zug noch verbessern konnte“, staunte Dean und schwenkte sacht sein Whiskeyglas. Sein Mann nickte träge und machte es sich in seinem Sessel bequem. „Schön wieder hier zu sein“, seufzte er „Eigentlich haben wir uns hier erst kennengelernt.“

„Stimmt“, der Alpha lächelte „Weißt du noch diesen Kellner mit diesem seltsamen Namen. Gerd… Gar…“

„Garth Fitzgerald IV“, vervollständigte Cas lächelnd den Namen. „Äußerst motiviert.“

„Denkst du wir hätten die Kinder mitnehmen sollen?“ überlegte Dean.

Sanft schüttelte Castiel den Kopf „Claire hätte vielleicht ihren Spaß gehabt, aber Adam und Mickey … wahrscheinlich wäre ihnen die ganze Fahrt über schlecht gewesen. Außerdem… ist es das erste Mal, dass wir ohne die Kinder verreisen. Ellen und Bobby werden gut auf sie aufpassen und Gabriel und Sam haben versprochen sie zu besuchen.“

„Das macht mir ja Sorgen“, murmelte Dean, dann stimmte er seinem Mann doch zu „Du hast Recht. Zudem…“, sein Lächeln bekam einen dreckigen Zug „waren da doch ein paar Sachen, die wir ebenfalls viel zu lange nicht gemacht haben.“

„Tatsächlich?“ spöttisch hob Cas eine Augenbraue „was wird das wohl sein? Ich glaube, du musst mir das gründlich erklären. Am besten bläust du es mir eindringlich ein.“ Dean spürte wie unter dem Tisch langsam ein Fuß sein Bein hinaufwanderte. Sie kehrten in ihr Abteil zurück und liebten sich aufgeregt wie beim ersten Mal.

Wochen nach der Reise, zurück im heimatlichen Ehebett, schmiegte sich Cas an einem Abend stärker an seinen Mann als sonst „Dean?“ flüsterte er, dieser antwortete mit einem leisen „Hm?“

„Mir gings doch in letzter Zeit nicht so gut“, ein leises Wispern, das Dean aufhorchen ließ „Ja?“

„Ich war heute bei Chuck“, begann Castiel und der Alpha richtete sich besorgt auf. Sein Mann lächelte nur sanft und streckte die Hand nach Deans aus. Ruhig legte er sie auf seinen Bauch. „Du meinst…“, der Duke hielt mit der zweiten Hand Castiels Wange. Dieser nickte lächelnd „Ja, das meine ich. Wir werden nochmal Eltern.“

Dean küsste ihn mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die den Omega überwältigte „Ich liebe dich Castiel.“

Er erwiderte den Kuss „Ich liebe dich auch, Dean.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, es ist doch nur noch ein Kapitel geworden. Es hat mich gerade echt Überwindung gekostet zu posten, damit ist die Geschichte nämlich ganz offiziel vorbei!  
> Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es sehr viel Spaß gemacht hat diese Geschichte zu schreiben. Das A/B/O-Verse ist echt spannend! Wer weiß, vielleicht wenn eine neue Idee kommt...  
> Ich hoffe, ihr hattet genauso viel Freude daran wie ich und genausosehr hoffe ich, dass ihr mir einen Kommentar hinterlasst. Es bedeutet die Welt für mich!  
> Danke fürs Lesen und - wer weiß? - vielleicht bis zu einem anderen Mal!


End file.
